My Best Friend, My Only Love
by Sakura-chan79
Summary: YYH/IY. Kagome and Kurama were childhood friends. He left, she went on with her life. What happens when he shows up again? Full summery inside. Complete. Note: Will Not Be Updated. No Sequel Coming.
1. Chapter 1

My Best Friend, My Only Love

**Summery:**Kagome and Kurama were best friends since they were little children. When they entered High School, strange things happened. Kurama disappeared and Kagome completed the Shikon Jewel. Now, when each are eighteen, Kurama returns. But he's different. Kagome senses a foreboding evil and doesn't know who she loves anymore. Is it Inuyasha, the hanyou from her past, or Kurama, the kitsune of her future?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

sniff, sniff

**Pairings:**Kurama/Kagome, Inuyasha/Yukina, Sango/Hiei, Miroku/Botan

* * *

Kagome yawned as she awoke. The sun shone into her room, making the Jewel sparkle more than usual. It hung on a wooden jewellery post near some of her photo's.

Kagome looked at them. She looked at the one of her grandfather. He had died just the previous year and she sorely missed him. Then the one of her mother. She had moved to her own apartment with Sota when he had died. Kagome was left the Shrine. Then her eyes wandered to Sota's picture.

He was smiling and was wearing plastic doggy ears to imitate Inuyasha, his idol. She looked at her Sengoku Jidai Era friend's photo. Sango was smiling in the centre of it with Inuyasha smirking on her right, Miroku smiling slyly on her left and Shippo smiling brightly in the front on Sango's shoulder.

Kaede stood wisely in her own photo. She smiled knowingly. She had even managed to get one of Rin and Sesshomaru. Though Sesshomaru acted civil to Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, he and Inuyasha still did not get along. They continued to argue over the Sword.

The next had a picture of two young boys and a girl. The boys, Urameshi Yusuke, and Kazuma Kuwabara, were beating each other up (as usual) and the girl, Yukimura Keiko, was smiling. They had been friends of Kagome's.

The last one though, was the saddest. Two boys were in it. One was short with black hair that defied all laws of gravity. He wore a white headband and all black. He had crimson red eyes. His name was Hiei. Beside him, was Kagome's very best friend since childhood. Minamino Shuichi, or as he liked to be called, Kurama. He had blood red hair and emerald green eyes.

But, they had all left four years ago, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, when they had entered High School. She hadn't seen them since and hadn't heard from them either. When her fifteenth birthday had come and she had fell through the Bone Eaters Well for the first time, she hadn't thought of them all that much. There had been much more pressing matters to worry about. Like the shattered Jewel.

Now, four years later, they were just people of her past. She wondered if they hadn't just been part of her imagination. No, they couldn't be. Keiko had been friend of hers, who didn't live very far away from her. She knew they had been real.

She sighed. " He's not coming back," she reminded herself as she got ready for her day, " Most likely never will. Move on."

She put on a black skirt and white blouse. It was like her old uniform and she wore this one to the Sengoku Jidai now. She made her bed slowly, lost in thought.

" I'm not going to the Feudal Era today," she said to herself,

" The day is mine."

Downstairs in the quiet kitchen, Kagome herself a quick breakfast. The phone rang just as she was finishing.

" Hello?" Kagome said into the receiver.

"_Hey Kagome!_" came the voice of Ayumi, "_Wanna go shopping with Eri, Yuri and me right now?_"

Kagome thought for a moment. " No, sorry Ayumi. I was going to cruise around by myself a bit today."

"_Oh,_" Ayumi said dejectedly, "_Okay then. See ya later Kagome._" She hung up.

It was true. Kagome was going to shop by herself. However, she also didn't want to hang with her matchmaking friends. It was very annoying.

For the whole morning, she spent it shopping in the overpriced mall downtown. Ayumi hated it there and so it was unlikely she would run into anyone she knew.

Kagome also ate out before she went home. She didn't feel like making her own lunch that day. Even though the sun shone brightly, Kagome felt sad, as though it were raining. She knew it was because she missed him.

As she came in sight of her Shrine, the mansion across the street was being moved into. Moving vans were all over the place. The new tenant was no where to be seen among the movers. She didn't care. No had much to do with her anymore. Just her friends, but even with them she had grown quite distant.

She slowly walked up the steep steps. ' Maybe I'll just clean up the Shrine a little bit,' she thought. She was so lost in her own thoughts, that she did not notice the presence of another watching her from high above. Kagome unlocked the house and went up to her room.

The window was open. Kagome threw her purse on her bed.

" Inuyasha must have been here," she said aloud, " He's the only one who enters through my window. And he doesn't have the decency to close it afterward either." She herself closed it and left her room. As she descended down the stairs, Buyo purred at her.

From the kitchen, she found a broom and went outside.

" Oh Kami," she cried, " What a beautiful day!" Kagome let the sun warm her up. A light breeze fled through her hair and ruffled her skirt.

After a few moments, Kagome started to sweep the grounds. It took her a whole hour. After that, she washed the windows of her house. It took the rest of the day.

As she walked past the Well House toward the Goshibinki Tree, she saw that the Well House door was still locked. That meant the no one had entered or left the Well House. ' Then if it wasn't Inuyasha who opened my window, then who did?'

She stood under the Goshibinki Tree at Sundown, which cast a pretty glow over her back. The Tree seemed…powerful, yet comforting. She loved it. Closing her eyes, she inhaled the sweet air. It carried the scent of another. Kagome was not alone.

She spun around. The stranger was a few feet behind her. He was a few inches taller then herself. He had blood red hair and emerald green eyes. He looked very sad.

" Hello again…Kagome," he said shakily.

" Are…you…"

* * *

And that's where I'm ending it! I'm evil, I know. But anyway, read and review no flames. Hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

He nodded.

" Kur--Kurama?"

He nodded again.

She stared at him, not caring how rude it was. She wanted to fling herself on him as she used to when they were little. She wanted to cry on his shoulder about how worried she'd been. But none of that came. Instead she asked quietly " Why did you leave?"

Kagome had wanted to ask him that for four years. Now was her chance and she wasn't about to let it slip by.

His face fell. " I had to leave," he explained. " I had no choice."

" Why? Why didn't you tell me? Your best friend?"

" I had no choice. And you wouldn't have understood. You still won't."

She looked away. Very quietly she said, " You'd be surprised at what I can understand and what I cannot. You're not the only one who can vanish without warning."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

' I shouldn't have said that,' Kagome thought, turning to face him again. He did not question her further.

" I came to say I'm sorry," Kurama said, " You must understand though, how sometimes there are things that you cannot tell to some people even if you wanted to. Please, try to understand."

Kagome could understand. It was like her, Ayumi, Yuri, and Eri. She wasn't able to tell them about the Sengoku Jidai Era either. She had to lie and say she was very sick all the time. They wouldn't understand what she was talking about or believe it.

" I understand," she replied, " And I forgive you. I do you know what you mean."

" One other thing," Kurama continued, relieved what she had said.

" Nani?"

" Will you be my best friend again?" He looked at her pleadingly.

She nodded and smiled brightly. " Of course," she said, " I haven't been waiting four long years to not have you as a best friend ever again."

He brightened a bit. " I've missed you so much!" she cried, throwing herself into his arms. " I was worried when you vanished."

" All four of us missed you," Kurama replied, " Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and me."

" Where are you staying? I mean, you just got back. I live alone. You could stay here if you need."

" I have the mansion across the street."

" You do?" she tore away and smiled. " Great!"

" Yeah…I'm all alone there thought, so at least you're right across the street from me."

" Yeah. But I won't be here tomorrow…or at least you won't see me…" she said cryptically.

" What do you mean?"

" I um…have to go somewhere…"

" Oh…" his face fell. " What time will you be back?"

" Oh in about…three days, the usual…"

" Usual? Three days is normal?"

Panic spread across her face. ' Shoot! I said more then I should have!'

" Umm…no but…"

He watched her through narrowed eyes. " Oh well," he said, " I guess I'll see you in three days."

She nodded. " Hai…I'm sorry…but it's unavoidable…believe me."

" Okay, I believe you."

She smiled. " Do ya wanna stay for supper?" she asked, changing the subject.

Kurama nodded. " That'd be great."

" Cool. I'm just making some rice and a salad though."

" That's fine."

Kagome led him into the house. It was quite and Buyo purred at them when they entered.

" Buyo, you remember Kurama right?" she asked the cat. Buyo purred. Kagome turned to her best friend. " You can stay in the living room or in the kitchen with me."

" I'll come with you," he replied.

It didn't take Kagome very long to make dinner. With so much practice in the Sengoku Jidai Era, she had gotten very good at cooking. Kurama enjoyed the meal. Through it, they chatted. Of course Kagome was finding it hard to keep her secret a secret. Kurama seemed to be having trouble with his news too, which made her slightly suspicious.

" There's something different about you Kurama," Kagome said thoughtfully, " I noticed it when you snuck up on me. You're more then you seem."

He seemed surprised. " You seem different too," he said, " But it's not a big deal. We all seem different after four years don't we?"

" Yes, I suppose so," Kagome agreed, though it was clear that she was still suspicious.

**_That Night_**

Kagome smiled to herself as she got herself as she got ready for bed. She had never thought he would return. But she couldn't shake away the feeling that he was much different. Not because she hadn't seen or heard from him in four years, no it was something more.

She had managed to keep her Jewel hidden though. It's sparkle wasn't easy to see beneath her blouse. She sighed, as she stood up and picked up her pyjama's from the peg on the wall. She dropped them instantly.

" The Well House!" she cried. She ran down the stairs and to the Well House. She saw the pinkish purple fade away and the growl of a demon. A wolf.

It rammed down the doors. Saliva dripped from it's fangs in big gobs. His eyes were black and he was larger then a normal sized one. Kagome raised her hand. " Ice Rose!" she shouted. Instantly, in her hand, she held a rose that was made of ice.

" Ice Sword!" she shouted. The rose changed into a katana of ice. On the hilt, there was a rose engraved. She charged at the demon. She managed to cut it's side. Purple blood stained the stones.

" KAGOME!"

She whipped around, her eyes round at what she saw. Kurama was at the front, rushing toward her. Behind him followed Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara.

" Rose Whip!" Kurama shouted, bouncing past Kagome. She was stunned. But she had no time to ponder anything. She re-entered the fray and attacked with her Ice Sword. Hiei had also entered the attack with his own katana. Yusuke shot a blast from his finger. It barely missed Kagome's right ear. She glared at him as she dodged the demon's paw.

Again, she attacked it, but missed. Kurama hit it on it's forehead. It howled in pain. Kagome took the opportunity to attack with her sword. She stabbed it in it's heart. With a great roar it fell down and disappeared into thin air.

Kagome's Ice Sword vanished. She ran past Kurama and Hiei and into the Well House.

" Kagome!" Kurama shouted, " Wait!"

She didn't listen to him. ' The Well,' she thought, ' I hope it's okay!'

She threw the doors open and jumped down the foot of the steps. Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara followed her in to find her examining every inch of the well.

The edges were bashed a little bit, but other then that, it looked fine. She breathed a sigh of relief. She turned her attention to her old friends.

" What the hell were you thinking?" Yusuke shouted at her,

" You could have been killed! A girl like yourself is no match against a demon like that!"

" Then how do you explain her Ice Sword?" Hiei shot at him coldly.

" Where did you all come from?" she snapped. " If you hadn't inferred, none of you would have seen some of my power! I could have killed that demon no problem!"

" What are you?" Kurama asked in a calm voice, but his face showed that he was very concerned.

" What are you? What are all of you?" she asked.

They didn't answer.

" Want me to figure it out myself huh?" she asked. Her eyes blazed. She hadn't wanted them to know about her magic. She closed her eyes for a moment, then looked at Hiei. " You're a demon with a Jagan eye," she said. At his surprised look, she smirked.

" You two," she pointed at Yusuke and Kuwabara, " Are powerful, but not demons. More then that, I cannot say."

" You, Kurama, I am still not sure, but surely you are a youkai. Can none of you figure out what I am?" Her Jewel, she realised, was glowing.

" You're Kagome Higurashi, our friend!" Yusuke shouted, " Who has some secrets she needs to share!"

" I can't tell you," she said, backing up. " It's not something I can tell to everyone that I want to. For me, it is a burden. One that I am to carry. One you will never know."

" We will so know what if we really want to!" Yusuke shouted,

" It's been four freaking years since we saw you last! We've changed, and obviously, so have you! Tell us!"

" I already told you," she yelled, " I cannot tell you!" The Jewel glowed brighter. So bright, that there was no way that the boys could not notice it's light.

" What the hell is that?" Yusuke asked in a rather loud voice.

" Nothing…" she answered hastily. They were blocking the door. There was only one escape and this was not the time to reveal the secret of the Well.

" That is not nothing," Hiei replied coldly, " Show it to us."

" It is not something I can show you!" she snapped, " Now stop asking me questions! I'm not questioning you, yet I have many questions of my own! If I asked them, you would not answer!"

" She is right," Kurama admitted, " We wouldn't answer. So we should not pressure her to tell us."

" No." Kagome was beginning to think Yusuke an Inuyasha were related. They were both rude and stubborn. Sadly, she didn't have a subduing spell for Yusuke. " She has to tell us! She has to explain it! We have to know, our job demands it! It could be something evil she's hiding."

Everyone gasped and glared at Yusuke.

" This is Kagome we're talking about," Kuwabara said, " She wouldn't hide anything evil…would you?"

" Baka," she muttered, " No. Why would I?"

" Then what's your secret?"

Her eyes blazed. She showed them the Jewel. " Fine. This is part of my secret, though I can't tell you the rest. Happy? Now leave! I have to make sure this well is okay."

Yusuke stared at the Jewel. It didn't look all that special. Indeed it only looked like any other jewel, even with it's sparkles.

She went back to examining the well. Other then the bashed up sides, it seemed fine. The only way she would know, however, would be to try it out. She heard the door shut. She looked behind her and only Kurama remained. She heard Hiei outside shouting at Yusuke and Kuwabara laughing.

" Gomen," Kurama said, " He's become very stubborn."

" So I see," she replied coldly.

" That Jewel," he said, " Has been said to have been destroyed some five hundred years ago."

She froze. How did he know? No one knew that, save for her mother and Sota. And her grandfather, but he was dead. " How did you know that?" she asked in a nervous way. " No one but my mother and Sota know that."

He smirked. " Being what I am, I know much. You're guess was right, Hiei and I are demons. You're right, he does have a Jagan eye. But just like us, you're more then you seem," he raised a hand when she was about to interrupt. " No, I will not pressure you into telling. Tell me only if you want to. Obviously, we both have secrets. Maybe one day, we can share them with each other." He smiled sadly and left the well house, taking his friends with him.

* * *

So how did you like chapter two? I'm uploading the whole thing now, since I have a lot of it written. rr no flames o'negai!


	3. Chapter 3

**__**

The Next Morning

Kagome couldn't sleep that night. How Kurama had known about the Sacred Jewel was beyond her, but she knew better then the mention it to her friends.

She packed her backpack full of raman for Inuyasha, crayons for Shippo, hair accessories for Sango, and new sandals for Miroku. She walked slowly towards the well house, half expecting Kurama and the others there waiting for her. But they weren't there and Kagome was glad.

She jumped down the well and the familiar light swallowed her up.

* * *

**_Kurama's House_**

Kurama didn't sleep well that night. Actually, not at all. From his living room, he could Kagome's light on all night. She obviously couldn't sleep either.

" How did she come across that Jewel?" he wondered, " It has been destroyed for ages."

"_Yes, that is odd, ne?"_Yoko agreed in his mind.

" That Sacred Jewel…was gone for so long….how could she have it in her possession?" Kurama said. " It doesn't make sense."

"_No…That Jewel is a powerful item. It was said to be protected by a Miko, but she died. Some say she had it burned with her body and that is how it was destroyed…but still…that does not explain how Kagome got a hold of it…unless she's a better thief then us!"_Yoko laughed at his joke. Kurama didn't think it was a time for jokes.

* * *

****

The Feudal Era

Kagome pulled herself out of the well. It was pouring rain. " Oh no!" she cried, making a run for the village, " It's raining!" She ran as fast as she could, mud splattering the back of her legs and rain soaking her to her bones.

When she burst into the hut she and her friends shared in the isolated part of the village, Miroku burst out laughing at her. Sango slapped him. Kagome dropped her bag beside the door and followed Sango to the Girl's Room, and shut the door. Sango also locked it.

Kagome walked behind a screen while Sango passed her dry clothes. " Will you be alright?" Sango asked, " I mean, you did just get soaked right?"

" Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied, " I wasn't out there for very long."

Kagome reappeared from behind the screen. She wore Miko clothing like Kikyo's. Whenever she was in the Feudal Era now, she protected the villagers and the Sacred Jewel. When she was not there, her friends had to do all the work. However, the Jewel stayed with Kagome at all times. Kaede had insisted on it.

She sat down on a chair in front of a mirror. Sango picked up a brush. " What's wrong Kagome?" she asked, " I'm like your sister, I know when something's wrong. Can you tell me?"

She gently pulled the brush through Kagome's sopping wet and tangled hair. She thought for a moment.

" I won't force you to," Sango continued, " Only if you want to. What kind of a friend would I be if I forced you tell me?"

Kagome thought about that. Kurama's words floated back to her "_No, I will not pressure you into telling. Tell me only if you want to…"_That's what Sango said. They respected it when she had something she didn't want to talk about. And if she confided in Sango, she knew Sango would tell no one if she said so.

" Okay," Kagome said, " I'll tell you. Just don't tell anyone else…yet."

Sango nodded.

" Well, I had this friend when I was really little. We were the best of friends, never too far from each other's side. Every so often, he'd disappear for a little, but he always came back. Then, when we entered High School at the age of fourteen, he disappeared for good. So did three other of my friends. I was lonely. Then at my fifteenth birthday, I fell through the Well and…well you know that part."

" I'm eighteen now, and it's been four years since I last saw him and my other friends that vanished. I never thought I'd see them again. Now, four years later, they come back. I made up with my best friend. That night, a demon came out of the well. I started to attack him. Then, the four of them show up and help me to defeat it. After it died, one of them started to question me. I had to keep all of this a secret. I questioned them back and they didn't answer me. I showed them the Jewel. Two of them thought it was just another jewel, but my best friend and the other one seemed to be shocked."

Sango continued to brush, though her hair was free from tangles.

" The one took the other two outside and started shouting at them. My best friend said I had been right when I said that he and the other one were demons. And that the other had a Jagan eye. But he said that I have secrets of my own, which is true. He told me that he would not pressure me into telling him what they were, only if I wanted to. Just like what you said. He hopes that one day, maybe we can share our secrets with each other. Then, he left me alone and took the others away."

Sango remained silent for a time. " So, you're confused at what to do, right?" she asked at length.

Kagome nodded. " I have no idea what to do."

" Can you trust him?"

That was an odd question. " Yes," she answered slowly.

" Then, if you ever feel a need to tell him anything, you at least know that he would tell no one."

" Yeah…Oh it's all so confusing! I want to tell him, but he could never tell me his secret! I haven't seen him in four years! I didn't even know he was still alive! I missed him and now he's back, and can't tell me anything!"

" Shhh…Kagome. What you're feeling is quite normal," Sango assured her, " But you yourself, also said that you cannot tell him your secret. So, you're even, unless you choose to tell."

Sango had a point. Kagome knew that.

" Thanks Sango," Kagome said, standing up, " I'm staying for three days, so I'll think about it."

Sango smiled.

The group remained inside all day that day because of the rain. Sango and Kagome played with the hairpieces and Sango loved what Kagome did to her hair.

" It's so pretty!" she exclaimed.

" Kagome!" Shippo whined, " I don't have any paper left!"

" You shouldn't use it so quickly," she said with a smile. " I'll bring you more another time."

Shippo smiled.

" Kagome, where have you been?"

" I just got here an hour ago," she snapped at Inuyasha.

" I was going to get you!"

" Well, I'm quite capable of getting here on my own you know!"

He scowled at her.

* * *

**_With Kurama_**

' When she comes back,' he thought, ' Then, I'll have to ask her about it…tell her about my secret.'

"_You have no other choice at the moment,"_Yoko agreed.

Kurama shook his head. Where was she now though? She hadn't left the house, yet there was no movement from her house either. It was strange.

* * *

**_Feudal Era_**

The next day was sunny, but the roads were soft with the mud. Kagome went out anyway. She had to check on the well, make sure no demons were near. A small group of the village girls followed her. They were so young, so small, Kagome thought they were so cute.

" Please, slow down Lady Kagome," one girl said.

" Of course. And, please, don't call me 'Lady'. Just call me 'Kagome'."

The girl nodded as they reached the well. The only ones there were Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jakken.

Sesshomaru hardly acknowledged Kagome, but Rin ran right up to her.

" Kagome!" she shouted, " Hello Kagome-sama!"

" Hello Rin," she said, stroking her hair, " Are you well?"

" Oh yes! Master Sesshomaru takes good care of me!"

" That's good." She looked up at Sesshomaru. The other girls hid behind Kagome. " Are there any demons near here?" she asked, gesturing to the well.

" No," he answered emotionlessly, " Just me. I am passing through."

" Okay, thank you." She bowed and pried Rin off her. She left quickly because she knew that the little girls were scared of Sesshomaru. They had heard terrible stories about him and didn't know how Kagome could stand talking to him.

The next day came, and Kagome left at sundown. Sango wished her good luck. Inuyasha, who had somehow found out about her plan, shouted " Don't you dare take them here! Tell them if ya really have to, but do not take them here!"

She didn't answer as she let the well's light swallow her up.

* * *

**_Well House_**

Kagome pulled herself out of the Well. The sun had not yet fully set. She was glad. She hid the Jewel beneath her blouse and left the well house, locking the door behind her.

She went to her room, and opened the window to look out. She saw many things. She saw birds flying, she saw clouds floating, she saw Kurama in his own window, staring at her. She waved. He waved back. Abruptly, she left the window. She ran down the stairs, nearly falling down them. She threw open the door, letting it slam behind her. She dashed down the Shrine steps and across the street. Kurama was waiting for her in the open doorway.

" What is it?" he asked.

Kagome was breathing heavily. She didn't know if this was a good idea.

" Please, come in," he help her inside and told her to sit down in a chair at the kitchen table. He went to get her a glass of water. He returned with two, one for her, one for himself.

Kagome took a sip and regained her breath. " Thank you," she said, " I needed that."

He smiled. " What is it Kagome?" he asked, " You seem like you want to talk."

She hesitated a moment, then, together, they both said, " I have something to tell you."

* * *

Chapter three is up. rr like usual o'negai! Arigatou!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome blushed, Kurama looked surprised. " You go first," he said.

She nodded. " It's…my secret…" she said quietly. " And about the Jewel."

He raised an eyebrow, though his heart was pounding. Yoko was listening closely.

" You see," she said, " The year after you vanished, it came to my fifteenth birthday. Buyo went into the well house, and Sota was scared to go get her because of the stories of the well house. So I went to get her. I did find her, and she shot past me up the steps. All of a sudden, this thing came up from the sealed well and pulled me in with her."

" I fell through what felt like space and time. She was called Mistress Centipede, as I later found out. She told me to give her the Sacred Jewel. I had no idea about what was going on. I shouted for her to leave me alone and pushed away from her. A blinding pink light came from my palm and then I landed on the bottom of the well."

Kurama nodded, in indicating he was understanding everything so far.

" I climbed out and found no Shrine. The well was now in the middle of the woods. I had no idea where I was. Stupidly, I called for my mother, Sota, and grandpa, even though I knew in my heart that they would not answer me. I was not at home. I wandered through the forest and came upon a boy. He had long silvery white hair and doggy ears. He was sleeping, pinned to a tree. I couldn't resist and had to touch them! So kawaii! He didn't wake up. So I left. And came upon a village, not far from the forest. The villagers caught me and tied me up. They didn't trust me. Then I realised I was in Sengoku Jidai Era."

Kurama raised an eyebrow.

" It's true!" she insisted, " And the Lady of the Village was surprised by me. It turned out that I looked almost exactly like her older sister, who had died fifty years ago. The villagers called me Lady Kagome. So I told her of the demon that attacked me and how she said something about a Jewel. She was shocked, but then…the demon attacked the village again! She was looking for me! So I ran to the Forest of Inuyasha, as I found out it was called. I was cornered by the boy on the tree. Somehow, he awoke and I was stuck to tree with him. The only way I could live, was to free him by taking the arrow out of him. I did. The demon got me, and caused a jewel to fly out from my body. The boy (known as Inuyasha), killed the demon and wanted the Jewel. I didn't give it to him. The Lady of the Village, put an enchanted rosary on him and when I say 'sit' he falls down, so he cannot get the Jewel."

" Not long after meeting him, I shattered the Jewel by accident and together, we had to set out to recreate it. Along the way, we met friends and foes. Now the Jewel is back together. I had learned so much. One I thing I learned, is that I am the reincarnation of the miko that pinned Inuyasha to the tree. She was the former protector of the Jewel of Four Souls and when she was killed unexpectedly, she had it burned with her body. Therefore, as her reincarnation, it was inside my body. Now I am a miko. That's how I summoned that sword, the other night. That is why I have the Jewel. I am it's protector. It was my miko powers that told me that you and Hiei were demons."

She fell silent. Kurama was stunned. His Kagome, his best friend, was a reincarnated miko. Protector of the Jewel that had vanished five hundred years ago.

" That is an interesting story," he said, " But mine is just as strange. Listen well. Hiei and I were a team, an evil one. We wanted to kill Yusuke, who, at the time was our enemy. He defeated us and sent us to the Spirit Realm. Soon after, he had another Mission. He had to go to the Spirit Realm and kill these 'Saint Beats' although they were the exact opposite of Saints. Hiei and I went to help them, to clean our slates in the Spirit World. We became friends, a powerful team. We are to this day. That is why I left. I had to fight them. Then, we became one team, that was out to destroy evil."

Kagome nodded. Before, she could say anything though, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara themselves flew into the room.

Kagome and Kurama both stood up and shouted " WERE YOU ALL LISTENING IN?"

" Yes!" Yusuke shouted, " So that was your big secret?" he shot at Kagome.

" Hai! And you wouldn't know it if you didn't eavesdrop on other people's conversations!"

" How the hell did you get into my house?" Kurama shouted.

" Easy," Hiei answered, " You left the front door open."

Kurama and Kagome sweat dropped.

" Shoot…." Kurama muttered.

Kagome sat back down, breathing heavily. Yes, she was almost sure Yusuke was related in some, odd, strange way to Inuyasha. Both were rude and selfish. Kurama also sat down as well as the uninvited guests.

" Now," Kagome said, " I do not understand about this mission thing. There's something you're not telling me."

Kurama smiled. " You're good. Yes, there is something else. Care to tell her Yusuke?"

He nodded. " I died and now I'm back as a Spirit Detective. This is my second chance at life," he smiled proudly.

" Well that explains that," she muttered. " So you left for four years because of your job?"

" Yeah. We're back for a break."

" That's it? So you'll leave again when you're called for another mission?"

He nodded.

She sighed. ' I have it easy, compared to them,' she thought. Instead she asked Kurama " I don't get how you and Hiei could have been evil though. You were always so kind."

" It is something I would rather not talk about," he answered.

" It is my past."

" Very well." She smiled.

" I just can't believe you're a miko," Yusuke piped up.

" Neither could I," Kagome admitted, " At first I didn't believe it. Eventually, though, I accepted my Destiny."

There was a silence.

'_She's changed so much,'_Yoko whispered in Kurama's mind.

' Yes.'

'_Are you going to tell her about me? What we are?'_

' Yeah…should I now?'

Before Yoko could answer, Hiei asked " Kurama, aren't you going to tell her…" He trailed off.

Kurama gulped.

" Tell me what?"

Hiei stood up, obviously pleased with himself, and dragged Yusuke and Kuwabara out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind them.

" Tell me what?" she repeated.

" My story only makes sense if you know this," Kurama replied, " I am not just any demon."

" No?"

" I'm a kitsune…I have another form. Have you never wondered why my nickname is 'Kurama'?"

"Not really," Kagome answered truthfully, " How could I? You haven't been here for four years."

" No but still…My demon form is Yoko_Kurama._He's called Yoko Kurama and so my nickname is Kurama. We call him Yoko."

" Oh…Hello Yoko!" she said cheerfully.

Kurama stared at her, shocked at how she took the news. " I…I thought you'd be surprised…" he stammered.

" I am," she replied, " But I'm around demons so much, I know they have so many surprises that it didn't come as a super huge shock. Just a small one."

He mumbled something that sounded like 'Oh…' before saying

" Yoko says hello Lady Kagome."

Her eyes flared a little bit. " Do not call me 'Lady'," she said, " I hate it. 'Kagome' is perfectly fine."

Kurama nodded. Abruptly, she stood. " I'm going to get the others," Kagome told Kurama, " I have a question."

She went to the kitchen door and opened it. She called their names and told them to come. She sat back down.

" Yeah?" Yusuke asked as he sat on a chair.

" Well," she said, " I'm leaving tomorrow at dawn so I was wondering if anyone would like to come with me?"

" Leaving for where?" Kuwabara asked dumbly.

" Oh, to the Sengoku Jidai. You can come if you want. Inuyasha said no, but I can do whatever I want. We'll just argue over it and I'll win in the end so no big deal. My friends there, besides Inuyasha, will surely be very civil."

" Sure!" Yusuke shouted, " That'd be awesome! Koenma will never find me there!"

" I agree with Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, jumping up, knocking his chair over.

" Hn."

" Take that as a yes," Yusuke whispered to Kagome, " He doesn't take much."

" How about you Kurama?" Kagome asked with a smile.

" I'd love to."

" Great!" she cried, " We'll stay for, oh, how does a week sound, unless we have a reason to leave before then?"

" TERRIFIC!" Yusuke shouted, " I will have a whole freaking week without Koenma and Botan on back about some stupid missions! YES!"

Kagome sweat dropped. " Then pack your stuff. Don't worry about food, I'll bring some and there's plenty there. Bring your weapons," she said, " We'll likely be battling a demon or two at some point. Meet at my place tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

**_The Next Morning_**

Kagome woke up early. She grabbed her backpack and threw some paper in for Shippo. Her arrow's were already there. Food. Extra raman since Inuyasha ate it so quickly, rice was already there…she didn't need to bring a whole lot. She actually had what she needed.

She dressed in her black skirt and white blouse again and slipped the Shikon no Tama over her neck for all to see. She no longer needed to hide it from her friends.

She put more food out for Buyo and locked the front door. She waited at the top of the steps to the Shrine. Shortly, her friends came into view, Yusuke with the biggest grin imaginable on his face from getting away from work.

" Follow me," she said, leading them to the well house.

" How do we get there?" Kuwabara asked.

" Through the well," Kagome replied. " Now usually, you either need a connection to me or Inuyasha to get through, or a shard of the Sacred Jewel. Somehow, some demons can get through the well, so one of you should try without me. If one can get through by them self, then you all should. Hiei, you try. Jump down and if a pink light engulfs you, it worked. You'll end up on the other side so then jump out and wait okay?"

He merely nodded and jumped down. Just as Kagome had said, the pink light swallowed him and he was gone.

" That's it?" Yusuke said in disbelief, " That takes us to the Sengoku Jidai Era?"

She nodded.

Without another word, he jumped down and was followed by Kuwabara. Kurama went next and last was Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

**__**

Sengoku Jidai

Kagome climbed out of the well. It was not a rainy day this time. She was glad. " C'mon," she said, " To the village."

Birds sang and flowers were growing. Butterflies fluttered past her to rest on the flowers. The sun was rising and cast a golden glow on everything. It seemed magical.

Upon entering the village, Kagome found that most people were already awake.

" Good day to you Kagome!" a village man called.

" Good day to you as well!" she waved back.

" Kagome-sama!" cried a small girl, " You're back already?"

" Yes, I am Mikiko," Kagome hugged her, " Have you Sango?"

" Sango-sama?" Mikiko thought for a moment, " Oh yes. She was heading back to your home I think with a pail of water. Then I heard someone scream."

" Okay, thank you Mikiko. Now run along."

" Bye Kagome-sama!"

" Come on," Kagome said, " This way." She turned down a narrow alley way and came out in an abandoned square. " No one lives here anymore," she explained, " Just me and my friends."

She came up to a house and a girl's voice was heard.

" You were supposed to be up an hour ago!"

" But Sango-sama," a boy pleaded, " Why?"

" AH! GET OFF ME YOU LECHER! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!"

" Sango!" Kagome shouted, " I'm coming in okay?"

" Huh? Kagome, you're back already? Okay."

Kagome winked at the boys behind her and opened the door. Sango was very angry it looked and Miroku was in a chair near the door.

" Oh," Sango cried, surprised, " You brought company. Would you all do me a favour?" she asked sweetly.

" What?"

" Slap him till he's out cold," she said calmly, pointing at Miroku.

He went pale. " Kagome, you wouldn't do that to me would you?"

" Think so?" She asked, " GET THAT HAND OFF MY BACKSIDE YOU PERVERT!" She screeched. She slapped him hard.

Kurama felt his blood boil. Yoko was screaming curses in his mind at Miroku.

" Slap him!" Kagome and Sango pleaded at the boys, " As hard as you can."

Yusuke and Kuwabara had no problem with that. Calmly, they walked up and slapped him on either cheek. Hiei did as well, not that it mattered much to him. Kurama did, but his was by far the hardest, since Yoko was controlling him. Miroku was out cold.

" What a pervert," Sango muttered, " When you need Inuyasha, he's not here."

" Where is he?" Kagome asked, " After Kikyo again?"

" Probably. I'm surprised he's not in hell with her yet."

Kagome shrugged. " Oh well. I guess I should introduce you."

" Please do," Sango said cheerfully.

" Please meet Sango everyone," Kagome said, " She's a

Taiji-oku. Very powerful."

Sango bowed. " Hello," she said with a big smile.

" Now Sango," Kagome continued, " This is Yusuke Urameshi."

She shook his hand.

" Kuwabara Kazuma."

She shook his hand.

" Hiei Jaganashi."

" Hn."

She frowned slightly and didn't shake hands since he didn't offer his.

" And my best friend Shuichi Minamino, or as everyone calls him, Kurama."

He bowed and shook her hand. 

" KAGOME! DID YOU BRING ME MORE PAPER!" came a high pitched voice on the floor.

" Huh? Oh, and this is Shippo." She held him up for all to see.

" Did you?" he asked, ignoring everyone else. Sango snickered.

" Yes, it's in my backpack." He scampered away.

" The one we knocked out is called Monk Miroku," Sango informed everyone, " But he doesn't act much like a monk. He's a pervert."

" Make yourselves at home," Kagome told the boys, " I'll be right back." She disappeared into another room, shutting the door behind her.

" Are you hungry at all?" Sango asked, " I doubt you've had breakfast yet."

" I am!" Yusuke said.

" Okay…oatmeal and fruit is what breakfast is. Find somewhere to sit."

" Do you need help?" Kurama asked politely.

She smiled happily. " No. But if I ask, would you please knock Miroku out. I can't stand him when he acts like that."

" Of course."

As Sango served everyone, Kagome appeared again, dressed in her miko clothes. A pure white top with flowing sleeves and long red, flowing pants that looked like a skirt.

When she noticed that all the boys were staring at her save for Kurama, she snapped irritably, " What? I'm a miko aren't I, or didn't you understand that part of the story?"

Hiei turned away and ignored her. Kuwabara stared dumbly at her until Sango hit him on the head with a wooden spoon. Yusuke, on the other hand, said, " No, we thought you dressed like a normal person."

" How dare you?" Sango asked, horrified, " That is what all Miko's wear here. Kagome is a miko and she too follows the custom of wearing the Miko's clothes.

" Shut up Yusuke!" Kagome snapped, " Get used to it. Believe me, right now, I could injure you so badly, that you couldn't walk for a month. Just ask Sango, I did that to Miroku once for…inappropriate feelings…"

Sango nodded in agreement.

He turned back to his food, which was now cold.

" Now, does anyone want to tour the Village?" Kagome asked,

" I gotta introduce you to Kaede, the other miko of the Village too. She'll want to know about you."

Kurama and Hiei nodded. Kuwabara was lost in the conversation, and Yusuke was ready to leave. His food was too cold now.

" What about you Sango?" Kagome asked, " Whatch'a gonna do?"

She shrugged. " I have to go and train."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. " Again?"

Sango glared at her. " Yes," she answered irritably.

" Sango," Kagome said as gently as she could, " Training isn't going to bring him back."

Sango's eyes blazed. " What would you know?" she snapped,

" I have to train! It's the way of a Demon Slayer! It's not because of him that I train!"

Kagome didn't answer. Instead, she beckoned to her friends to follow her. Outside, she was very angry.

" What was that about?" Hiei asked.

" Whenever she's feeling lonely, she trains. And its an escape to get away and think about her dead brother, who died by Naraku. He was our enemy, who we finally defeated. Her brother, Kohaku, died a year ago today. She swears she'll be with him again."

" The only way she can," Kurama began.

" Yes," Kagome nodded, " Is to kill herself. But does she listen to me about any of this? NO. She's really stubborn when she wants to be."

Yusuke sweat dropped.

" Who are they?" snarled a voice from behind them.

Kagome turned. " Where've you been?" she asked the silver haired hanyou icily.

" I told you that you weren't allowed to bring them here!" he shot at her, ignoring her question.

" I can do what I damn well want," she countered, " You're not the boss of me."

" So what? They aren't supposed to be here," Inuyasha snarled.

" You know what? Sit boy!"

The magical necklace around him glowed and he slammed into the ground. " Don't tell me what I can and can't do," she said in a soft voice, " Or it'll be the end of you."

With that being said, she left. The others followed her, as did Inuyasha, muttering to himself behind them all. It began to annoy Hiei a little bit.

" Will you shut up?" he snapped at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha glared at him. " No."

Hiei glared at him.

" We're here," Kagome announced, " Will you two stop that pathetic bickering!" she asked at the two of them who were glaring at each other unblinkingly. She knocked on the door.

There was a shuffling sound and the door opened to reveal an old lady, with a bent back and an eye patch over one eye. Her face was covered with wrinkles from many years of living and much wisdom.

" Lady Kaede," Kagome bowed to show respect. " I brought some friends and I thought you should meet them. I am giving them free access to come here anytime."

Kaede eyed her questioningly then motioned for them to enter her home.

" Very well," she croaked, " Bring them forward."

Kagome pushed Yusuke up first.

" What is ye name?" asked Kaede.

" Urameshi Yusuke," he answered her. " Spirit Detective for Koenma of the Spirit World."

It was clear that Kaede had never heard about any of what he told her, but she didn't ask questions. Yusuke returned to his place and pushed Kuwabara forward.

" Name?"

" Kazuma Kuwabara," he replied, trembling.

" Ye need not be afraid of me," she said, " I won't bite ye."

Kuwabara left without saying anything more.

Kurama walked up and bowed. " Minamino Shuichi, but you may call me Kurama," he said.

She nodded.

Kagome pulled Hiei away from Inuyasha and pushed him forward.

" What is ye name?" Kaede croaked.

" Hn."

She frowned at him, making her wrinkles deepen. " I asked you a question and I expect it to be answered."

" He doesn't talk much," Yusuke said quickly, " His name is Hiei."

Kaede nodded.

" Is that all Lady Kagome?" she asked.

" No. I told you how many time to stop calling me 'Lady'! I may be a miko and Kikyo may have demanded it, but I do not wish to be called it."

Kaede smiled. " It shows respect thought," she replied wisely.

" To show me respect," Kagome answered, " Is to follow my request." She turned on her heel and left the house. Kurama was the only one who bowed to Kaede as they left. She was taking a liking to him, soft and gentle like her Kagome but obviously powerful, also like Kagome.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

" Okay, Inuyasha, do you want me to re-pin you to the Goshibinki Tree like Kikyo had fifty four years ago? You're getting so annoying."

" Don't you dare pin me to that damn tree again!" he shouted.

" I will if I have to!" she shouted back.

" Wench!"

" Baka!"

Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara sweat dropped as they watched them argue. Kagome seemed to be enjoying it.

" Sit boy!"

Inuyasha again made friends with the dirt.

" C'mon, I'll show you around the village," Kagome said, turning back to the others and completing ignoring Inuyasha.

She took them everywhere. People shouted hello to her and little girls gave her flowers. One girl insisted on weaving one behind her ear. Kurama was surprised as how they treated her. They treated her as though she was queen, a goddess, or an angel. They loved her and it was easy to see why. She was kind and loving. She'd easily give her life for her loved ones with no second thoughts. She was perfect in Kurama's mind.

At sundown, Kagome became uneasy. They hadn't seen Sango since that morning, and she wasn't in the house. This made her very worried.

" I don't know," Kagome confessed, " But I think she left the village to 'train'. But, I'm not sure if she's training. No, I think it's worse then that. I have to find her!"

" No," Hiei interrupted her, " You can't. If she is hurt, she's going to need medicine and healing. You're the best one to prepare it. Let someone fast and strong go find her."

That was a good idea. It made sense. " Fine," she said, " Just be quick okay?"

" Me?" he asked in a shocked voice, " But I--"

" It was your idea," Kagome shrugged, " So you can go. Everyone else can help me."

" But--"

" GO!"

Mumbling to himself, Hiei set off at top speed to find Sango.

" Okay," Kagome said, " Yusuke, go find water and then bring it here. Kuwabara find some clean sheets inside and prepare a bed in the main room. Kurama would you go find some healing herbs? I have to get the spices and fire ready."

" Of course."

" Okay! Start!" They scattered. Kuwabara and Kagome headed to the house, leaving the door open. Kurama headed to the nearby Forest of Inuyasha and Yusuke went to the village square.

* * *

****

With Sango

Sango thought she was well hidden in the deep part of Inuyasha's Forest, far from the village. No one would find her here. The clearing was big enough to train in, but she hadn't trained all day. No, she had prayed to Kohaku. She missed him, more then words could say. She was the only living person from her clan of Demon Slayers.

Her eyes were red from tears. They had fell down her face non stop. But, it was sundown now and it was time. She unsheathed her small dagger. Not long ago, she had sharpened it to kill. Kill who though?

" Soon, I will be with them all again," she murmured, " Soon it will all be over."

She took the blade and made a cut on her wrist. She winced at the pain and felt her warm red blood fall down her arm and onto the grass. She cut her other wrist. Then her sides and her ankles. Her arms. Many places. She became dizzy from loss of blood. Vaguely, she saw a small, black figure rushing toward her, but she fell uncurious before she saw who it was.

* * *

**_With Hiei_**

Hiei raced out the Village Gate toward the forest. Surely, if she were going to commit suicide, she would go to a secluded place, where no one might find her. That might make things complicated. He hoped he was going to be in time to save her, if she was killing herself.

He reached the well. He stood for a moment and let the breeze bring scents to him. She had been here and the smell of blood was there too, faint, but there. It had to be her! He raced deeper in. As he went, the smell of fresh, warm blood became heavy, until that was the only thing he could really smell.

Hiei came to a clearing big enough to train in. In the centre, was a girl, Sango. She had a sharp dagger in her hand and her body showed many cuts. They were fresh and warm blood spilled onto the earth from them. She looked up at him through half closed eyes then collapsed, dropping the dagger on the grass beside her.

' Damn,' he thought, ' With all those cuts, it'll be hard to get her back. Just as long as she doesn't have any broken bones, I should be okay.' He skidded to a stop by her and picked up the dagger. Hiei wiped it on the grass and stuck it in his boot. Her blood stained it. Then he picked her up from the pool of blood, and had no choice but to carry her bridal style. She hadn't got to her neck or face so she looked rather beautiful. But, it was no time for those types of thoughts.

He raced at top speed back to the village. Most people were inside cooking, so no one saw him.

* * *

**_Back With The Others_**

When he appeared at the door with the unconscious, blood soaked Sango in his arms, Kagome nearly screamed in agony.

" How could she do this to herself?" she cried, " Oh when she regains her strength, there's going to be a problem. Put her on the bed."

Hiei nodded and gently laid her on the bed. She did not stir.

" Kurama!" Kagome shouted, " I need those herbs!"

" Coming!" he called, then a moment later was at her side.

She tossed them into the boiling water of spices and herbs. It bubbled rapidly as she stirred it. Finally, she filled a wooden bowl full of it. She dropped by Sango's side and dipped a rag into the mixture.

" How did she do that?" she asked Hiei as she applied the stuff to her wounds.

Hiei pulled the blood stained dagger from his boot. " With this. It must have been sharpened not too long ago in order to kill herself. You'd have thought she was going to stab herself with it, but she cut herself instead."

" Oh, she'll be lucky to survive my wrath when all this is over," Kagome said through clenched teeth. " I knew she was going to do this!" A tear slid down her cheek.

" Here," Kurama handed her some bandages for Sango.

" Arigatou," she took then from him and then frowned. " Go away you guys," she said, " I don't think you want to stay."

Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke got the point but Kuwabara said

" Why?"

" Baka," Hiei snapped, " How bout we tell you outside?"

" Why outside?"

They didn't answer him, just pushed him out the door, shutting it behind them. Kagome returned to Sango's wounds.

She had to take Sango's kimono off to get at the cuts.

' Oh, Sango, if you live through this, you won't survive my wrath,' Kagome thought as she tied up a bandage.

It took about an hour for her to cleanse Sango's wounds and bind them up. Then she dressed her in a silky nightgown she had brought with her. She pulled the covers up over her.

" You can come back in now," Kagome called, cleaning up her stuff.

The door creaked open. Only Hiei and Kurama entered. The other two were unconscious outside from fighting each other. Kagome rolled her eyes when she heard that story.

Her eyes were red from crying as she worked, so when Inuyasha came in he said " What happened? Did those two do something to you?"

She shook her head. " No, it was Sango! She cut herself! She tried to kill herself!" Kagome sobbed onto Inuyasha's shoulder. " How could she? That wasn't the answer! Kohaku wouldn't want that from his older sister! He would want her to live!"

" Shhh….calm down Kagome, just take it easy," Inuyasha whispered soothingly. " She'll be fine, don't worry."

Kurama could feel Yoko grow very angry. He seemed to be taking a liking to Kagome as more than just a friend. He couldn't stand seeing her in Inuyasha's arms. It made Kurama's blood boil, though it was Yoko's feelings.

After a few minutes, Kagome calmed down, but her eyes were very red still. Inuyasha helped her stand up, as they had been kneeling on the floor.

" I have somewhere to be…" he said quickly, after that.

Kagome didn't ask questions. No one really cared and so Inuyasha left with a shrug.

' _Stupid mutt,'_ Yoko said to Kurama.

' Yeah, but she likes him Yoko,' Kurama said, ' You can't have her if the feeling's mutual. You're so greedy.'

' _You can't tell me you don't like her either,' _Yoko countered.

' Of course I do,' he replied, ' She is my best friend.'

' _I mean love wise smart one,' _Yoko snapped.

' Yeah, I love her like a best friend should,' Kurama replied. Yoko sighed and didn't answer.

" Are you okay Kurama?" Kagome asked, snapping him out of his argument with Yoko.

" Mm hmm…I'm fine."

" Oh…good…" She looked out the window into the dark night sky. Not far from the village, she saw something that made her drop a plate.

" Kagome? Is something wrong?" Kurama was concerned.

" No…no…um, I'm going to go and get some herbs…be right back," she stammered. Without waiting for an answer, she ran out of the house.

" She lied," Hiei said emotionlessly.

" She didn't want us to worry," Kurama said quietly.

Sango moaned in her sleep, but did not wake. She mumbled something. It was very quiet but they caught it, " Souls…Kikyo…"

They didn't understand yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome ran out of the village toward the Forest of Inuyasha. But she had no intention of gathering herbs. She had no intention of staying in the forest at all, let alone going there.

She stopped a little ways from the tree Inuyasha liked to sleep in. He was beneath it, his back to her. He was embracing a woman. Her long black hair was draped over both of them and her evil eyes looked straight at Kagome. They sparkled evilly and she smiled triumphantly. She made a great scene of kissing and hugging him. Kagome couldn't take it. She turned and ran. Her tears sparkled in the moonlight.

It was too much. How much more could she take? First it was her childhood friends coming back after four years, then it was Sango trying to kill herself, and now Inuyasha with Kikyo again.

Kagome ran into the house, not heeding what Kurama was shouting at her. She ran into her room, the one she shared with Sango and locked the door. No one could get in. She flopped down on her bed and cried.

* * *

**_The Next Morning_**

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Miroku took turns keeping watch over Sango, who still hadn't woken up. Kagome was still locked up in her room. The sun was rising and casting a pretty, calm, glow on everything. Hiei was on watch when Kagome came out that morning. She seemed okay, her eyes weren't red. She waved at him but said nothing. Her face no longer sparkled and her eyes were sad. Her mouth dropped and it looked as though she'd never smile again.

" I'm going out for a little while," she informed Hiei.

" Are you sure that's a good idea," he asked coldly, " After last night?"

" Yes…"

" Don't go looking for the baka," he ordered her, " Kurama and I will deal with the hanyou."

Her eyes widened. " You looked into my mind! You know what happened!"

" Yeah, but don't worry. No one else does."

" Good." She left with an icy stare at him.

Kagome passed a few people but most were only waking up. She followed the path that led to Inuyasha's Forest but cut off it to the right. About fifteen minutes later, she came to a grove of sakura trees. She sat under on of them on a big rock and stared at the light purple, pink, and blue sky.

" Are you okay?" asked a voice from above her.

She looked up. Kurama smiled at her.

" Yeah, I think so…" she sighed. Oh how she wanted to smile but she couldn't. She didn't think she could.

" Can you smile for me?" he asked. " You're so much prettier when you smile. That's what Yoko says."

She almost smiled. " I don't know if I can."

Kurama plucked a flower off the tree and sprinkled the petals over her. " Laugh!" he said, " The only cure for sadness is to smile and laugh!"

She smiled slightly. He jumped down and sat beside her. " Do you need to talk about it?" he asked softly.

" Maybe…" she said, " Will you listen to me?"

He nodded. " You know I will."

" Well, when I said that I was going to get herbs, I was lying. I was going to investigate the souls I saw floating around. I knew very well what I was going to find, but I went anyway. Inuyasha's back was to me. He was embracing her! Kikyo! His back-from-the-dead girlfriend! Kikyo saw me and she made a huge scene with him! I was so upset! That always happens to me, I always somehow see them together."

She was hugging Kurama now, and whispering. He smoothed out her hair.

" Oh Kagome," he said, " Can't you see? This Kikyo wants you to see this, to make you jealous."

" I know," Kagome whispered, " Can I tell you something? It's a secret."

He nodded.

She inhaled deeply and said, " I used to like Inuyasha. But I'd always find him in Kikyo's arms. It broke my heart. Last night was the last time. I have decided. I'm not going after him anymore. I'll have to wait."

" That's a smart idea," Kurama replied.

" Please, keep it a secret. I know I can trust you."

" I will."

She pulled away and smiled. " Thanks for listening to me rant Kurama! You're the best!"

He blushed and reach behind his hair. He pulled out a rose.

" Here," he said, holding it out to Kagome, " Take it. It's yours, to keep you happy."

She looked at him, blushing furiously. " Are you sure? Is it really for me?"

" Yeah. You deserve it with all this crap you've had to go through. I have to cheer you up a somehow don't I? What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't try and cheer you up?"

She smiled and accepted the flower. " It so pretty," she murmured, stroking it's delicate petals. They felt like velvet. " I love it."

" Maybe we should go back to Sango," Kurama suggested.

Kagome nodded. " Yeah. If she's awake, I have some things to discuss with her."

Kurama smiled. " Come on. Let's go."

Kagome took his extended hand and together they walked hand in hand back to the small house that Sango was resting in. Inuyasha was not there, but Sango was. She was awake, but Hiei had forbade her to get up.

" You're up," Kagome said icily when they entered. She dropped Kurama's hand and stiffly walked over to her bedside.

" Why did you save me?" she shouted, " I wanted to die! I could be at peace with them!"

" Kohaku and the other's wouldn't want you to kill yourself Sango!" Kagome yelled, " They would want you to live! Don't take the easy way out! Stop running away from your problems!"

" I'm not running away!" she shouted in her defence, " I just want to be with them! You don't understand Kagome! You don't know what's it's like! You can't understand how I feel, to not have them by my side! To miss them more then words can say!"

" I know how it feels!" Kagome cried, " You know I know! Everyone in this room, including yourself knows what I'm talking about! I'm just lucky they're alive! Even if they weren't, they wouldn't want me to kill myself to be with them!"

" But Kagome!" Sango pleaded, her face red with anger, her eyes narrowed, " Why don't you let me deal with me in any way I feel is right?"

" Because you wouldn't only displeased Kohaku and your family," she said coldly, " You'd disappoint me, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, this entire village! We would plunge into grief. You're like a sister to me Sango! Do you not know how I'd feel without you? Can you not see why I sent Hiei to save you?"

Kagome turned on her heel and left the house. Sango said nothing.

" She has a point," Kurama told Sango, " You really should listen to her." With that, he too left.

Sango remained silent. She didn't listen to Kagome. She didn't believe half of what she had said.

" Committing suicide won't solve your problems," Hiei said a little while later.

" So I've heard," Sango mumbled. She was in no mood to talk with her rescuer.

He looked at her then laughed.

" Why are you laughing?" she demanded.

" Because of how foolish and stupid you are!"

" How am I foolish and stupid?"

He stopped laughing and smirked, saying " Because you try to kill yourself, you do not listen to your friend, you run away from your problems, you act before you think. How stupid of you!"

" None of it is true!" she snapped, but she knew it was true. Hiei knew that too, but he didn't need to say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome ran out of the village. She was not crying, Sango had made her too angry for that. Plus, she had no reason to cry. On her way to her Secret Training Area, past the Sakura Trees, she came upon Inuyasha.

" Oy! Kagome!" he called. She ignored him.

" Kagome!"

" What?" she hissed.

" Where are you going?"

" None of your business. Now leave me alone!"

" What's wrong?"

" You. You're what's wrong," she stated angrily. " I saw you again and let me tell you, I am no longer in love with you! I know you want to be with so why don't you go? Stay by that clay pot's side!"

He was stunned.

" You heard me! Now go!" she cried.

" But I want to stay with you Kagome," he said, hugging her.

Her heart softened but she did not hug him back. She pushed him off.

" No Inuyasha," she said in a softer voice, " No you don't."

" I do so!"

She shook her head. " Fine. But leave me alone."

Kurama did not follow Kagome. He didn't want her to think he was following her or something. Instead, he entered the house that he was sharing with his friends, beside Kagome and Sango's. Miroku was there, polishing his staff. Kuwabara was snoring loudly from his bed and Yusuke was staring out the window.

" Hey guys," Kurama said cheerily.

" Huh? Oh, hey Kurama," Miroku said, momentarily looking up from his polishing.

Kuwabara continued to snore and Yusuke didn't answer him.

The week passed. The last day came. Just before they left, Kagome put Miroku in charge of watching over Sango, who was still angry with Kagome.

" I don't want her doing anything like that again," she told him, " I expect you to take this seriously."

" I will," he promised, " I won't do anything to her unless it is to get a weapon or something like that away from her."

" Good. Now, we have to go. Good luck!" she hugged Miroku then slapped. " Keep your hands to yourself pervert!" she snapped.

* * *

****

The Well House

Kagome pulled herself out last. Outside, it was raining hard. You couldn't see the moon or stars because of it. She hated it when it rained at night, she was never able to get to sleep. It bothered her.

" Well, thanks for coming with me," Kagome smiled. " It was so nice to have some of my other friends there!"

" We should thank you for taking us," Yusuke said, " I got out of work because of you!"

She smiled.

" Now we gotta go," Yusuke said, " See ya later Kagome!"

" Bye!" she waved Kuwabara and Yusuke off through the rain. She turned to Hiei. " Bye Hiei! Thanks for rescuing Sango and watching over her! I really appreciate it!"

"Hn." He left following the way Kuwabara and Yusuke took.

" Take that as a 'your welcome'," Kurama informed Kagome.

" Okay…and thank you Kurama! You were always there for me!" she hugged him in a friendly way.

" Aww…no problem Kagome. If you ever need anything, I'm here for you." He pulled out a scrape of paper. " Here," he handed it to her. " If you need me, here's my number. I'm just across the street, but take it anyway. It may come in handy."

" Thanks." She smiled. Together, they walked to her front door. She waved goodbye and entered her house.

Kagome was glad to be home again, as much as she loved her friends. Sango's stupid idea on killing herself left Kagome very shaken and she needed to relax. Unfortunately, that was not to be.

Just as she was climbing up to her room, the phone rang.

' Who would be phoning me so late? I mean even Eri, Yuri, and Ayumi don't phone at ten at night,' she thought.

She picked up the receiver. " Hello?" she asked nervously.

"_ Hello Kagome,"_ said a mans voice.

She froze ' How does he know my name?' she wondered in panic.

" Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

" _You will see,"_ the voice answered, " _Come to the park. Come alone. I wish to talk to you."_

He hung up. Kagome held the receiver, still in a state of shock. She didn't want to, but she was too afraid to go alone. She whipped out Kurama's number. Quickly, she dialled it.

" _Hello?"_

" Hello Kurama. It's Kagome. I'm so sorry to bother you so late at night, but it's an emergency." Her voice was quivering. Kurama noticed that.

" _What is it?" _he asked, his own voice full of concern.

" Someone…a man…just called me… I'm to go to the park alone to meet him…now! I'm scared and don't know what to do!" Kagome wailed.

" _Go and meet him," _Kurama answered, " _I'll come with you."_

" But I'm supposed to be alone."

" _I'll hide my aura and keep hidden. Even you won't know where I am, but if trouble arises, I'll protect you. Trust me."_

" Okay….I'm leaving right now."

" _Good luck. I'm with you."_

Kurama hung up. So did Kagome. She was shaking, but she grabbed a coat and an umbrella. She opened the front door of her house and left the lights on, but locked the door. She raced down the front steps, careful not to fall. Kurama was on his front sidewalk, without an umbrella or anything. She smiled, then continued. He vanished from her view, but not she from his.

Kagome ran down the centre of the road--no cars were out on a night like this. The park was empty, as she knew it would be, and muddy. She waited. Her hands and feet were numb from the cold when a dark figure emerged from the veil of rain.

He stopped in front of Kagome. She stared at him. He wore a long, brown cloak, a hood covered his face.

" Ah, so you did come Kagome," the man said.

" Yes," she said, her face full of sheer determination, " Who are you?" she demanded again.

He bowed and removed his hood. He had blood red eyes and blue hair that fell to his shoulders, with a long piece beside each eye.

" My name is Kanzuka," he said, " Prince of the Makai."

" How do you know my name?" she demanded, acting every bit of the Miko that she was.

" I have watched you very closely," he said, " My spies have reported you to me. Kikyo is a faithful, unknowing servant."

" Kikyo!?" she cried, " You're controlling her? That must mean you controlled Urasue too!"

He nodded. " Of course. I need the Jewel and a miko with me. Not only was she beautiful, but she also had the Jewel. But then you showed up, with the shards of the Jewel. And you're so much prettier then Kikyo."

" You waited till I recreated the Jewel, didn't you?" Kagome asked, figuring it out. " That's why you want to see me now! You want the Jewel!"

He shook his head. " You are only half right. Have you not listened to what I have said? Yes, I want the Jewel, but I also want you."

Kagome was seething. " It makes little difference," she said,

" Because you will have neither me nor the Jewel. Naraku, another of your servants I suppose, warned me about you! Know this Kanzuka. You shall not win!"

" Lovely speech," he said with a chuckle, " But no matter what you say, you are powerless to stop me."

It was Kagome's turn to laugh. " Me powerless to stop you? You wish. I may be slightly weaker then Kikyo, but I promise you that that will change. I will not only reach Kikyo's level of power, but I will surpass it! With more then enough power to stop you!"

" We will see little miko." He bowed to her again and melted into the shadows behind him.

" I will be watching you!" came his voice from all around her.

" I do not care!" Kagome replied angrily, " Watch me all you want! You will not win!" She turned on her heel and ran out of the park and out into the street. Not long after, Kurama rejoined her, looking very upset indeed.

" Are you okay?" she asked him.

He nodded in a distressed sort of way.

" You knew him," she stated, seeing his look.

" Yes…"

" Tell me all you know. Please Kurama?"

He gulped. " When I lived in the Makai (he is a year older than me), he was the Prince of the Makai. I was a thief. He was a bloody ruler. He was lord over all the Makai since his father was too unwell to rule. Many demon's were very loyal to Kanzuka. There were precious few who were not. I was one of them. I tried to appear neutral, favouring neither side. That didn't last."

" Kanzuka summoned me to his palace. He told me to steal the Sacred Shikon no Tama. I told him it had been destroyed some five hundred years ago and turned to leave. Just because I would not…could not steal that Jewel for him, he has hated me. I am his sworn enemy and I will kill him. Then, a hunter came after me and I was born in the body of a human. That is why I am two different kitsune's. One weaker, yet still strong, one, and one powerful one."

Kagome nodded. " That tells me one thing," she said, " I must become ever more powerful. He is my enemy now as well and I must protect the Jewel from him at all costs. I will, as I always have, protect it with my life."

Kurama was surprised by her courage. It was a good thing that she had no idea about the other thing about him and Kanzuka. If would disturb her greatly if she did.

" You are very courageous," he told her, " It seems like only yesterday that you were just a normal girl…" he trailed, lost in faded memories.

She smiled. " Thank you." She blushed. How he remember those times was beyond her. She barely did. They were so long ago.

After a moment or two of standing in the rain washed streets, the two snapped out of it.

" We should get going," Kagome said quietly. " We don't want to catch a cold."

" No," Kurama agreed. Kagome raised her umbrella higher to cover both of them.

Kurama saw her shivering and put his arm around her as they walked. She didn't object.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

It was dry the next morning, as though there had been no rain at all. Kagome looked out her window and sneezed. She had a small cold from the night before. She didn't feel any better when she saw Ayumi, Eri, and Yuri run up the Shrine steps.

" Not them…" she moaned, flopping down back down on her fully made bed.

The doorbell rang. She had half a mind to not answer it, but they were persistent. Finally, out of sheer annoyance, she walked down the stairs. Kagome grasped the handle and pulled the door open with all her strength.

" Hiya Kagome!" Ayumi cried, hugging her. None of them mentioned how long it took her to answer.

" Hey Ayumi…" she said in a bored voice.

" You're coming shopping with us Kagome!" Eri exclaimed.

" Get your money!"

" But--"

" No buts Kagome. You're coming so you can be attractive like us. We still think you should dump your mystery man and date Hojo!"

" I am not going to date him. What don't you guys understand about that?" Kagome asked, annoyed. They still hadn't given up on Hojo.

" Oh Kagome…at least come shopping with us!" Yuri pleaded.

" We never see you anymore!"

" Well…" they would keep bugging her if she didn't and Yuri had a point. She sighed in defeat. " Fine. I'll go get my money. One sec."

She disappeared into the house and returned with her purse.

" Let's go," she said, locking the door.

Her friends were so excited as they dragged her down the stone steps and toward the downtown mall. Kagome was unaware of eyes watching her.

" Poor girl," Hiei remarked, " Being pulled around by her friends when it's clear she doesn't want to be."

" Those friends of hers look annoying," Yusuke commented. By the way Kagome was acting, it was clear they were annoying her beyond reason and she was trying to escape.

" Oh well, let's get to Kurama." Hiei said, jumping down the tree, closely followed by Yusuke, and Kuwabara who fell onto his face.

They ran across the street and Yusuke banged on Kurama's door. Meanwhile, Kagome vanished around the corner with Eri pushing her from behind and Yuri and Ayumi pulling her from either of her arms.

Kurama was quick to answer.

" Hello," he said. He was not sick like Kagome, which her friends had managed to overlook.

" Where the hell were you last night Kurama?" Yusuke demanded.

" Out," he said simply, " Why?"

" Koenma gave us another mission."

" Oh?"

" Yeah. We gotta kill this Kanzuka guy. He's after Kagome's Jewel, though Koenma doesn't know that. We didn't tell him anything about Kagome or the Jewel. Didn't think it would help our situation."

" It wouldn't have," Kurama agreed.

" Now answer me! Where the hell were you last night Kurama?"

" Out…"

" For no purpose?" Hiei smirked. " I know you better then that Kurama. You'd better tell us."

He sighed. They weren't about to leave without an answer. " I was out with Kagome."

Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped.

" Not like that baka's!" he snapped, " She got a phone call from a stranger last night. He wanted to meet her in the park. She was so scared that she called me up and asked me what to do. I told her to go and I'd stay hidden, ready to defend her if need be. She met Kanzuka and told him he'd never get her Jewel and certainly not herself. He's going to watch her now."

" Oh…how was it to see him again?" Hiei asked slyly.

He became angry. " He never saw me," he said angrily, " I wish only for Kagome's safety."

" So you didn't tell her?"

" Tell her what? Cause you obviously haven't told us!" Yusuke snapped.

Kurama shook his head.

" You'd better tell them, then Kagome at the right time," Hiei advised.

" Kanzuka and I are related."

" How closely?"

" He's my…older brother."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood there with their jaws hanging open.

" You're….older…brother?" Yusuke repeated in disbelief.

Kurama nodded.

" That makes you a prince!" Yusuke exclaimed. " Why'd ya become a thief then?"

" Cause I hated my brother who hated me who banished me. I never wanted to return to court after that and I haven't since he summoned me to steal the Jewel shortly before I was born as a human. Don't tell Kagome. I'll tell her myself."

No answer.

" Look you guys," Kagome pleaded, " This is getting to be too much!"

" But Kagome!" Yuri wailed. " You so need some new jeans, skirts, shirts, shoes, swimsuits--the works!"

" I do not!" she replied, " I already have more shoes then I can possibly wear out. I never wear jeans. I have drawers full of shirts. My closet is full of skirts. My other chest of drawers is full of swimsuits."

" Oh well! They're all out of the fashion!" Eri said, shoving a pair of jeans into her hands. " Try these on!"

Yuri pushed her into a change room and Eri shut the door on her.

" You should come shopping more often!" Ayumi called into the room.

" Never again with you guys!" she shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**__**

An Hour And A Half Later

Kagome had managed to get out of buying the jeans, but she had to buy a short, crimson red skirt and a white halter top. Now they were sitting at a table outside a restaurant to eat.

While Ayumi was getting their food, Kagome was looking around. At the side of the shop was a narrow alley. Peeking just around it was a person cloaked in a heavy cloak. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she stood up.

" Kagome?" Eri asked as she ran off, " Where are you going?" She followed her.

Kagome was a much faster runner than Eri, because of all her training in the Feudal Era. She sprinted into the dark alley, following the escaping person. She didn't recognize the aura, so it was a just a spy of Kanzuka, not he himself. The spy escaped over a high brick wall that Kagome could have easily cleared if Eri hadn't called her back.

Kagome hung her head and was breathing deeply. So tired, so very tired…what was that? On the ground, lying at her feet was a bracelet. She picked it up. It had two charms on it, both were a miniature rose. One was red, the other was black.

' Is there anyone that I know who loves roses?' she wondered. Only Eri's shouting brought her back. She slipped the bracelet onto her wrist and walked toward Eri thinking, ' This is a clue. But why would the enemy give me a clue?'

Eri pulled her back to the table, then began to question her. Kagome did not answer. After a while, she gave up. They decided to go swimsuit shopping next. On the inside, Kagome was crying. She did not want to keep shopping!

* * *

**_3 Hours Later_**

For three, long, non stop hours, Kagome, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuri were trying on thousands of different swimsuits. Kagome had tried to escape several times, but her friends always dragged her back.

Now the sun was setting and she had gotten out of buying anything else. She wandered up her stone steps shakily. She was tired from all that pointless shopping.

Kagome unlocked her house and went on it, shutting the door behind her. She kicked off her shoes, and fell down onto her bed, thinking about the bracelet.

* * *

**_Kanzuka's Palace_**

Kanzuka sat on his black throne when the servant hobbled in.

" Well?" he asked expectantly.

" I had her find it," the servant bowed. " It is now in her possession."

" Good. She'll figure it out…"

* * *

**_Dawn_**

Kagome woke up early that next morning. She was going to Sengoku Jidai to check up on Sango and talk to her friends about the bracelet and meeting Kanzuka.

She ran out and fell down the well. Just beyond it, Inuyasha was waiting for her.

" How'd you know I was coming?" she asked.

" I didn't. I was going to come get you."

" Again?"

" Yeah. You're so slow."

" Oh well. I had a strange experience. It's very complicated and I have to tell you all about it!"

" Why not that kitsune you like? Or your other friends?"

She blushed madly. " I don't like him that way baka! And he already knows. As for his friends, I haven't seen them for a while."

Inuyasha didn't believe her, but he didn't say anything either.

Together they entered Kaede's village.

Sango was up and walking around a little when they came in. Miroku was unconscious on the floor.

" He didn't--"

" He did."

" Pervert," Kagome muttered. " I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. Anyway, I have news."

" What? I'm supposed to stay in bed another week?" Sango asked sarcastically.

" No. It's about Kanzuka. The guy Naraku mentioned."

" Oh?" Sango forgot about being angry. " What?"

" He's a Demon Prince, ruling for his incapable father. He wants the Shikon no Tama and he knew I had it! He phoned my house and told me to meet him in the park. I called Kurama and he came with me. Kanzuka told me that he not only wanted my Jewel, he also wanted me! He's controlling Kikyo, although she doesn't know it, to get information on us to him! It's terrible! And then, just yesterday, I saw one of his spies spying on me. He escaped, but dropped this" She held out the bracelet. " It's a clue, I'm sure. But what does it mean and why would the enemy give me a clue?"

Sango shrugged. " Interesting story. So surely he was controlling Naraku as well. Which means he was the one who ordered my village killed and Kohaku killed. I will kill him!" Sango was so angry now, her bitter thoughts flown away.

" Yeah…And that means we should free Kikyo's soul so she can't be used for evil anymore," Miroku said, standing up.

" Kikyo would never do evil!" Inuyasha shouted.

" Maybe if she wasn't being controlled!" Kagome shouted right back. " We need to free her!"

To that, Inuyasha had no answer.

" It's settled then," Sango announced, " We first free Kikyo's soul, then we'll plan our next move."

Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent.

That night, Inuyasha was forced to lead the group to where he was to meet Kikyo. It was by the Bone Eaters Well. Sango and Miroku hid in the bushes, unseen by anyone. Kagome was also behind a tree. Inuyasha waited for Kikyo to appear.

They didn't have to wait long. She arrived, surrounded by her Soul Dragons, not long after they had.

" Inuyasha," she said, sinking into his arms. " I'm here."

" I know…"

She buried her face into the folds of his kimono.

" Kikyo…"

" Hmm?"

" We need to talk…"

" About what?" she asked.

" About Kanzuka."

She looked up.

" Who's he?"

" He's controlling you."

" No one is controlling me except for me."

Inuyasha looked around uneasily.

" So tell me," she said, " How is that girl? The one with my Jewel?"

" Kagome? She's good…" he replied, not knowing what to say.

" Is she keeping it pure? If she isn't, she'll be consumed by it's evil, as though she were a demon."

Inuyasha stared hard at Kikyo. He knew that Kagome was keeping it as pure as she could. She would not let herself be consumed. Kikyo knew that too, he was sure. That did not make sense.

Sango and Miroku leapt out, and took Kikyo by the arms.

" What? Let go of me!" she cried in surprise. They did not loosen their grip. Inuyasha watched her struggle.

" Kikyo…" Kagome said, from behind her. " I am going to free you from Kanzuka's control. Trust me."

" I am under no one's control!" she screamed.

" You are." Kagome came in front of her and put a finger to her lips. Kikyo's cries were silenced. No voice came out of her mouth.

Kagome bowed her head. The Jewel around her neck glowed.

" Kikyo, you who are held in control unknowingly by another shall be freed to go your own way. Let your soul fly to it's haven. Let your prison fall away!" She placed her hands on Kikyo's shoulders.

A scream erupted from Kikyo's mouth. The Voice Seal was broken. Her soul flew out of the body, which crumbled into dust. It flew around their heads a few times, until she was standing among them. She was smiling and looked much prettier then she ever had in that clay body.

" Thank you my reincarnation!" she cried, " I am free from his control!"

" So you knew?" Inuyasha gasped.

" Only I did in my soul, not my mind. My soul screamed for freedom."

" Now I must repay Kagome for freeing me. Kanzuka is powerful. As you are, you cannot hope to defeat him and keep the Jewel safe. You must surpass even my strength and believe in yourself and your friends. You know someone who can help you more then you ever thought."

" Thank you Kikyo," Kagome said bowing.

" Do not thank me! It is I who should be thanking you! If you ever need any more advice, call for me! I will come! For now, farewell!"

She vanished.

" Now do you believe us?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

He mumbled a yes.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome spent the night in the Sengoku Jidai. Her and Sango made up in which time Sango promised that she would never cut herself again.

" You know what Sango?" Kagome cried, " I have a great idea!"

" What?"

" Why don't you come home with me?" she asked excitedly, " I can give you some of my clothes since I have so much. You and me can hang out in the modern word!"

" Oh my god really?" she squealed, starry eyed.

" Sure!"

" Like yeah! I'll come!"

" Let's go!"

" Okay! Bye guys!" In a matter of minutes, they were through the well again.

" Wow, your house is so big!" Sango exclaimed, looking at it.

Kagome blushed at the praise. " It's not that big," she said modestly.

" It is so!" Kagome shrugged and unlocked the door, allowing them inside.

" Where should I put my boomerang?" Sango asked.

" You can put it in the spare room, which will be yours. It used to be Sota's but he's not here anymore so I made it a spare room."

Sango nodded and followed Kagome up the stairs. She marvelled at all the different modern technologies. Kagome found it somewhat amusing, but didn't let it show.

" Here," she directed Sango into a room beside her own. It had a soft bed, an empty closet, a window, shelves with books, and a desk with a computer on it.

" Wow," she breathed, setting her weapon on one wall. " It's so cool!"

Kagome smiled. " Let's go out on the town then!"

" Yeah!"

" Now, lets get you some modern clothes!"

She nodded, a little nervously. Kagome led her to her own room. Sango loved it.

" Here," she tossed a red skirt like her black one to Sango and a white blouse. Then she tossed her a pair of sandals and the proper undergarments.

" Call me when you're dressed or if you need help okay?" Kagome told her.

" Sure thing." Kagome nodded and shut the door.

Sango slipped into the skirt first then pulled the blouse on, almost ripping it t one point. It wasn't until after that did she realise that you put the bra on _before _the blouse. So she had to take that off and put that on and then put her blouse on again. The same with the underwear, except, she didn't need to take the skirt off again.

The sandal's annoyed her. They weren't like her usual ones, with all these laces.

" Kagome!" she called, giving up on them.

" Yeah?"

" Help!"

She chuckled and entered to see a distressed Sango on the edge of her bed. " Here," she said. She took hold of the laces and showed Sango how to do it. After a few tries, she got the second sandal on her own. This made her very proud.

" Okay," Kagome said as they left, " In case anyone I know meets up with us, then we'll say you're my cousin from Osaka. Got that?"

" Sure." She smiled with anticipation.

Together, they ran down the Shrine steps, unaware of two crimson eyes watching them, or, more or less, watching Sango.

" That's Ayumi's house!" Kagome pointed it out as they passed it. " She's a friend of mine."

She nodded, inspecting it. Kagome took her around the corner. It was a street full of shops. Sango was in heaven. She looked around with awe. Kagome smiled to herself. She only had a bit of money, but that was okay. She wouldn't spend a whole lot of it.

Sango pulled her into different shops. It was when they sat down for lunch that they met up with some friends of Kagome's.

" Kagome!" they squealed.

" Uhh…hi guys…" she said less than enthusiastically.

They didn't notice. " Who this Kagome?" Ayumi asked.

" My cousin Sango from Osaka."

" Hey!!" they said together.

" Umm…hey…" Sango said. They seemed very disturbing.

" Uh...you guys I'm with Sango today…"

" Kagome?"

She turned around mid-sentence. Hiei stood behind her. Her friends stared at him as though they were in heaven.

" Oh…hey there Hiei," she said with a smile.

" Oh!" Eri cried, " So he's the mystery man!"

Hiei looked disturbed and Kagome turned seven shades of red.

" HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU?" She shouted, " I AM NOT DATING ANYONE!"

" So how do you know him?" Yuri countered.

" Childhood friend," she mumbled.

" Riiigggghhhttt…"

" It's true!" Sango put in. " She told me all about her friends."

Eri, Yuri, and Ayumi shook their heads. " She has a mystery man, and we know it's him!" They pointed accusingly at Hiei.

" No, you would mean--" Kagome put a hand over her mouth with a Don't-Say-Anything look. Sango shut her mouth and didn't say anything else.

" Remind me again why you're all still here," Kagome said coldly.

Eri shrugged. " We're shopping, and we were going to take you too!"

" But you're with your cousin and your man so we'll take you another day," Yuri ended.

" Say that again," Kagome said icily, " And you won't move for a week."

Yuri wasn't scared. She always said stuff like that when she was angry, but she never went through with it.

" See ya later Kagome!" Ayumi called as they vanished from sight.

" How do you put up with them?" Sango asked.

" I truly don't know," Kagome admitted.

" Why the hell were they saying all that crap?" Hiei demanded.

" Don't ask," Kagome replied sourly, " I don't want to talk about it."

Hiei took a seat.

" Why are you even here?" Sango asked him.

" Wandering…"

" Good for you," Sango said sarcastically.

He glared at her.

" I'll go get some food. What do you want? A pizza?"

" What's a pizza?" Sango asked.

" Oh yeah…umm…I'll go get one. Want some Hiei?"

" Sure…" he mumbled.

Kagome ran off to order.

Sango and Hiei stared at each other.

" So…" Sango said absentmindedly.

" So what?"

" I dunno…"

" Are you okay now?"

She nodded, knowing what he was referring to. " I'm fine. I love Kohaku, but what Kagome said was true. He will always be with me, whether I can see him or not."

Hiei nodded.

" Do you have a sibling?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment. She had big brown eyes and a kind face. " Yeah. A younger sister. Her name is Yukina."

" Oh…what a pretty name."

He shrugged. " Kuwabara likes her and I'm sure she likes him."

" Kuwabara and your sister…even though I don't know your sister, I don't really like that match."

" Tell me about it. But she doesn't listen to me about it."

" I'm back! Didja miss me?" Kagome said happily, popping up out of nowhere.

" No," they answered. Kagome blinked a few times, then set the pizza down.

" I got you a cola Sango," she said, passing a drink to her, " And the same for you Hiei. I got an orange soda for myself. The pizza is standard, just pepperoni and cheese. Enjoy!"

Sango took a slice after she saw how Hiei and Kagome had. The cheese was sliding off the sides.

" Be careful," Hiei warned her, " It's hot."

Too late. Sango put it down on a plate and took a sip of her pop.

" Thanks for the warning," she said sarcastically.

Hiei smirked.

" Kagome! Hiei!" a girl called, waving and running over.

" Keiko?" Kagome asked, " I haven't seen for four years!"

" Yeah! Its been so long!" she cried, hugging Kagome, " Is Hiei really acting civil to your friend?"

" Yeah…he's being so nice."

" Aww! Sweet! I wish Yusuke would act like that and not like a stupid joker all the time."

" By the way Keiko, this is Sango."

" Hiya Sango!" Keiko said cheerily.

" Hey Keiko."

" Well, it was nice to see ya'll, but I have to go."

" Bye Keiko!" Keiko waved and ran off.

For the rest of the day, Hiei wandered around aimlessly with Kagome and Sango.

* * *

**_That Night_**

All day Kurama had trained. He needed to be so much stronger to defeat his brother, his enemy.

' _How do you plan to tell her,'_ Yoko asked.

' I don't know…' replied Kurama.

' _We have to tell her sometime.'_

' Yeah…but when? How? This is harder than the other secret I told her…'

_' Yes, but she'll surely understand and think no less of us.'_

' Probably…'

* * *

****

In Kagome's House

Kagome laid on her bed, staring at her ceiling. Sango was already asleep.

" What could this bracelet mean?" Kagome wondered. She tried to remember all of her friends. Sango….no. She loved roses, but she never went out of her way to get them. Miroku? No, he was too busy groping girls to think about flowers of any kind. Inuyasha? No, he was too strung up about his sword. Kaede? No…she was too old to venture far from the village and they didn't matter much to her anyway.

What about--Kagura? No, she was not only dead, but she had preferred feathers. Kanna, who was also dead, preferred her stupid soul stealing mirror. Myoga? No, he likes blood. He is a flea after all. Koharu? She didn't know Koharu well, so she couldn't really say. Kouga? No, he liked her too much. Though, if she asked for a rose, he's do anything to obtain one. Kikyo? No…she was dead and never had the chance to be a normal woman, so roses wouldn't mean the same to her.

Kagome sighed. None of them. Who else? She fell asleep thinking about it.

The next morning, she awoke. She put on her black skirt and white halter top. She wore sandals today. Kagome took extra care with her hair this morning. She didn't know why, she just did.

" You up yet Kagome?" Sango called.

" Yeah, one sec." Kagome pulled the brush through her hair one last time, then set it down on her dresser. She opened her bedroom door and gasped.

Sango stood there. She wore tight jeans with a slight touch of gold on the. She also wore a white halter top. Her sandals were gold. Her hair was left long and glossy. It was not tied back.

" Wow…Sango you look wonderful!"

" Thanks…" she said, blushing.

" Why are you so dressed up?"

She blushed some more. " No reason."

Kagome shrugged. ' Probably to impress someone…but who?'

" What's for breakfast?"

" Fruit. Toast. The usual."

" Toast?"

" You'll like it," Kagome assured her.

Sango nodded and followed Kagome down the stairs. She served the fruit first, then stuck the bread in the toaster. In a matter of minutes, they each had a piece of golden brown toast in front of them. Kagome buttered hers, and did the same for Sango.

" It's okay…." Sango said.

Kagome shrugged.

They ate their meal in silence. The phone rang.

" Hello?" Kagome said.

" _Kagome! It's Yuri."_

" Hey Yuri. What's up?"

_" Well, Ayumi, Eri, and I want to know if you and your cousin wanna come to a dance tonight. It's at the park. A Summer Festival."_

" Sure. We'd love to."

" _Great. Be sure to get a partner first, or we'll have to hook you up ourselves."_

Kagome sweat dropped. " Okay. By Yuri."

" What was that?" Sango asked, taking a pomegranate.

" Yuri. She invited us to the Summer Festival. Lot's of dancing, food, people…you'll love it!"

" What else did she say?"

" We need to get out own dates or my friend's will hook us up. Believe me, you don't want that to happen."

" Okay. Got anyone in mind?"

" No, you?"

" Maybe…maybe not." Sango smiled slyly.

" Well, we should go out then. We need dresses and dates."

" Yay! More shopping!"

' She sure loves shopping.' Kagome thought as they left the house.

* * *

**_Three Hours Later_**

For the entire morning, Kagome and Sango had tried on dress after dress after dress. They couldn't find one they wanted. So they stopped for lunch and began again.

" I found one!" Sango called to Kagome.

" Yeah? Lets see."

Sango stepped out of the change room. She wore a long, soft pink dress that trailed the ground slightly. It had a pretty neckline and low back.

" You look so pretty!" Kagome exclaimed dreamily.

" Let's see yours."

She nodded and stepped into a change room. She reappeared a few minutes later.

Her dress was a white two piece. The skirt swept the ground and twirled beautifully. The top of it and the bottom of it were both trimmed with gold thread. The top was a halter top style. It, too, was trimmed with gold. She looked lovely.

" That's beautiful!" Sango sighed.

" We'll get them!" Kagome said, " Then we'll find dates."

Sango nodded and the two girls changed back into the street clothes.

Outside in the downtown square, Kagome and Sango bought some fries to eat as they walked, not wanting to stop and eat. On the way out of the downtown area, they came upon Yusuke, who was running toward them.

" Hello Yusuke!" Kagome called, waving. Sango waved too.

" Hey girls!" he called, " Whatch'a up to?"

" We're getting ready for the Summer Festival tonight."

" Oh cool. Who are you going with?"

" No one yet," Sango admitted, " We're looking for dates now. Are you going?"

" Yeah. With Keiko. I'm trying to catch up to her right now as a matter of fact."

" Oh. Sorry! You go on, we'll see you tonight!"

" Okay! Bye!" He ran off.

" C'mon Sango," Kagome said, " Let's go."

As the two giggling girls rounded the corner in the not nearly so crowded street, they stopped by a stone wall to catch their breath.

" Any idea's?" Sango panted.

" No. You?"

She shook her head.

" We can't let my matchmaking friends hook us up," Kagome said, " That would be terrible."

Sango just nodded. She didn't know Ayumi, Eri, or Yuri very well.

" Oy! Kagome! Sango!"

The two girls looked up. Kurama was waving. Kurama and Hiei were hurrying toward them.

" Hey guys!" Sango called, as they stopped in front of them.

" What are you two doing?" Hiei asked coolly.

" We're getting ready for tonight," Sango replied evasively. Hiei raised an eyebrow.

" What's happening tonight?" he asked.

" The Summer Festival is on tonight in the park," Kagome answered excitedly. " My friends invited me and Sango to go and we are. Haven't you heard it was on?"

Kurama nodded.

" Hn."

" Are you going with anyone?" Kurama asked innocently.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

" No," Kagome replied. " That's why we're trying to find dates right now."

" Ah I see. You see, Hiei and I are planning to attend, though we have no dates," Kurama explained.

" We were--" Hiei began.

Kurama kicked his heel. He became silent.

" Oh! How wonderful!" Sango exclaimed.

" So, why don't go with us?" Kurama suggested brightly.

" Great idea!" Kagome agreed.

" I'll go with Kagome," Kurama said, causing her to blush, " And Hiei can go with Sango."

" Oh yes!" Kagome agreed, clapping her hands together.

" Oh no," Hiei and Sango at the same time.

" Aww! So sweet! They say things at the same time."

They each looked away stubbornly.

" It's settled," Kurama announced, " We'll outside my place tonight at seven."

" See you at seven!" Kagome called, as Sango dragged her away.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Kanzuka's Palace_**

" So she'll be attending the Summer Festival?" he asked the girl in front of him. She nodded feebly. Her eyes were vacant.

" Keep an eye on her," he instructed her, " And try to hint to her about me and my brother's close connection."

The girl nodded and stood. She was led away. Another unknowing servant of Kanzuka.

* * *

**_With Kurama and Hiei _**

" How could you?" Hiei blazed.

" What?" Kurama retorted, " It's been obvious for a while now that you like her. Only Kuwabara hasn't noticed."

" I do not like her!" Hiei snapped.

" Don't lie," Kurama advised him, " She likes you, I'm sure."

Hiei tried not to blush smugly.

Kurama found it rather amusing that he was trying to deny his love for Sango. The tables turned.

" Well, I know you like Kagome," he countered the fox.

" Yeah, as a friend," Kurama answered steadily. Yoko was taunting him as Hiei was that Kurama was lying to himself.

" Its obvious about how you feel about her," Hiei taunted.

Kurama looked away. " She's my best friend. I haven't seen her for four years. I need to make up for lost time."

Hiei didn't believe him since he knew he was right and that he did like Kagome.

* * *

**_Just Before Seven _**

" Oh Sango, cheer up!" Kagome cried, " Hiei's nice. You like him. He likes you. It'll be perfect!"

" I do not like him!" she retorted.

" Liar," Kagome accused, " It's obvious. You look at him rather affectionately, blush slightly when he looks your way."

Sango turned away, tying up sandal lace.

Kagome looked herself over in her mirror. She looked so pretty.

" Well, if I apparently like Hiei," Sango said with venom dripping with each word, " Then you really do like Kurama!"

" Only as my best friend," Kagome said smoothly.

" Oh no, its more than that," Sango said knowingly, " You put yourself in his company whenever you can. He loves you too, since he follows you everywhere you go."

" We love each other as you would your very best friend or siblings."

" Yeah right, you're just covering up," Sango said, as they descended down the stairs of Kagome's house. She didn't answer.

The night was warm, as they could see lights in the park from where they stood. The sweet scent of sakura blossoms met their noses.

The two girls practically ran down the Shrine steps. Well, Kagome ran, pulling Sango along behind her. Kurama and Hiei were at the other side of the street, waiting for them as promised. Sango gulped as they approached the boys.

" You two look lovely," Kurama complimented, as Hiei was too stubborn to.

Kagome blushed a bit and Sango did her best to hide a smug smile directed at Kagome.

" Thanks. You two look sharp."

The truth was that, Hiei looked no different than usual, dressed in his normal black array. Kurama wore a black suit with a red rose in his pocket.

" Shall we go then?" he asked, offering Kagome his arm, which she accepted. Sango and Hiei walked beside each other, saying nothing to the other, muttering to themselves.

" Kagome!"

Kagome was dragged back a bit as Eri, Yuri, and Ayumi glomped her from behind.

" Gahh!!" she gasped, " You're chocking me!"

Kurama rushed to help her out of their grasp.

" So you did find a date!" Ayumi cheered. " Good for you!"

" And he's so handsome!" Eri sighed deeply. Kurama blushed at her praise.

" You have such good taste!" Yuri cried, hugging Kagome again. Kurama couldn't tell if she was red from blushing or lack of air. Maybe a bit of both.

" Yeah…he's my best friend," she said hugging him.

" I thought we were your best friends!" Eri whined playfully.

Kagome chose not to answer.

" So Kagome," Ayumi said, her eyes going strangely vacant for a fleeting moment. Abruptly, she said " We'll see ya later!"

The girls ran off, leaving Kagome frowning a little. Ayumi never acted like that before. She shrugged it off.

For a few hours, they saw nothing of Sango or Hiei. Nothing of Eri, Yuri, or Ayumi either. So instead, they talked, catching up on the past four years. After much talking, Kurama led Kagome up to dance.

_In the shattered mirror Your reflected image_

Crying crying

A finger tracing the narrow moon

Kagome and Kurama looked so cute together. Ayumi watched from the bushes nearby. Eri and Yuri were looking frantically for her, but they would not find her, she knew. She remained perfectly still, as she watched Kagome and Kurama through her own eyes, before they became vacant again.

_Are you calling someone The back of love that has gone_

No matter how many times No matter how many times

Because I knock on your window

Kagome felt so safe. As if he hadn't vanished for four long years. As if no one was after her Jewel or herself. As if Sango had never cut herself. As if Kanzuka didn't exist. As if she and Kurama were the only people in the world.

_Like a thread being cut_

Your back is pushed by the acceleration of the night

Only you, you I embrace tightly

Kurama did embrace her tightly. She didn't object. He not a care in world right now, since he was with her, his best friend since childhood. She was perfect.

Exchanging unbalanced kisses

Comes closer to love

Both your tears and sorrowful lies

Sleep in my heart

The stars danced in the sky and the moon shone down on the dancing couples. Kagome wished time wouldn't be so cruel. She wished that the two of them could stay like that forever. Her worries vanished. As though there was no one coming after her Jewel. As there was no one with vacant eyes watching her. As if Kanzuka didn't exist. As if Sango hadn't tried to cut herself. As though life itself was perfect.

_A merry-go-round taking you towards yesterday_

Wanting to stop Wanting to stop

I am searching for the key

The moonlight shone on Kagome's silky hair. Kurama embraced her tightly. He didn't let go. His grip didn't loosen. Kagome did not object. She looked like something more. An angel. His angel.

_Holding up the sky that seems to crumble_

I bear it alone

Only by your side, by your side I want to be

Kagome looked up into Kurama's emerald eyes. The stars shone in them. He looked down at her with such tenderness and caring that she couldn't help but smile to herself. She wanted him to be hers. Only hers.

_Written with unbalanced kisses_

A scenario of us two

Even call it love even if it is not strong

Everything about you hurts

Only by your side I want to be

Kurama smoothed out Kagome's hair. She held him tightly, as though she would never let go, not ever. He didn't care. Time was cruel. Why couldn't it just let them remain like this forever? Why would it have to separate them?

_Exchanging unbalanced kisses_

Comes closer to love

Both your tears and the sorrowful lies

Sleep in my heart

Kagome's heart pounded in her chest. Could he not hear it? She didn't know, nor did she care. She only wanted to be with him. Oh, she wished she could stop time, and be with him eternally. She would give all her miko powers just to be with him--always.

_Till your heart calls out to me_

Till the day I can meet you in my arms

The song ended. The couples left the dancing area, preparing for the next song. Kagome and Kurama walked away together, silently, hand in hand. Ayumi, had she been herself, would have thought it sweet.

' Now,' she thought, ' It must be now.'

" Kagome!" she called, " A word please."

Kagome looked around. Oddly enough, Ayumi was in the bushes calling to her. She didn't look herself. Kagome pulled Kurama's arm, to get him to come with her.

" Yeah Ayumi? What are you doing here?"

" I'm here to take you away with me. He has requested it." Her eyes were dark, not their normal, cheery blue. Dark as evil night time.

Kagome was distressed. " What do you mean?" Her eyes narrowed.

" He wants you."

" Who?"

" You know who. I am to take you to him."

Kagome couldn't believe it. Kanzuka took over Ayumi like he had Kikyo. He was controlling her. Kagome dropped Kurama's hand and calmly walked over to Ayumi.

" You shall not have me Kanzuka, and nor shall you use Ayumi or my other friends against me. Just watch."

As she had with Kikyo, Kagome placed her hands on Ayumi's shoulders. She chanted, " Ayumi, you who are held in control unknowingly by another shall be freed to go your own way. Let your soul be free of the control of another. Let me allow you to govern yourself!" A pink light appeared and pushed Ayumi back. She did not scream. She landed on the ground and a great black aura left her body.

" Where am I?" she asked, getting up and rubbing her head,

" What is going on?"

Kagome shrugged. " You called us and then you tripped and fell." It wasn't a good lie, but it worked. Ayumi believe it.

****

" Oh…I don't remember any of it," she replied dazed.

" Nothing?" Kagome pretended to be surprised.

" Oh well," Ayumi shrugged, " May as well go back. Bye." She left.

As soon as Ayumi was out of earshot, Kagome burst into tears. Kurama was surprised by this, considering how she had talked to Ayumi just a moment before. She had shown no hint of wanting to cry.

She sobbed onto his shoulder. Absently, he rubbed her back and hugged her tightly to show her she was going to be all right. She sobbed for a long time.

" Are you okay?" he asked quietly.

She sniffed and nodded. " I think so…" Her sadness turned to rage. " How dare he?" she hissed, " He tried to turn one of my very best friends on me."

" Kanzuka is like that," Kurama replied soothingly. " His favourite way to get what he wants, is to turn the victim's most precious family and friends against them. Against their loved ones, he knows they'd be powerless to do anything, then ultimately give up."

" He underestimates me if he thinks I'll fall for such a stupid trick!" she said.

" He has underestimated many people. He underestimates you, he underestimates his own blood relation."

Kagome looked up. " Blood relation?" she repeated.

Kurama looked around uneasily. Yoko screamed at him to tell her. Bur he didn't. And Kagome didn't quite get it that when he said 'blood relation', he meant himself.

* * *

There. 11 chapters uploaded in one day! remind me never to do THAT again. Anyway, the next chaoter will be coming soon. It will focus more on Sango and Hiei and what happens to them durring the Summer Festival. rr, no flames please. Hope you enjoy the story! I will also pay attention to my other stories too. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them.

Its just that, I had this one written all on one save file, so I had to make everything into chapters and upload it here because I really like how this story is coming. Thats my explanation, just in case you were wondering Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 12

****

With Sango and Hiei

Sango and Hiei lost Kurama and Kagome. Neither one cared. They walked together, but didn't hold hands or anything. Sango was preoccupied with an aura she felt. So was Hiei.

" It's a demon masquerading around as a human," she muttered angrily. " Damn. Those ones are so hard to catch."

" Hn."

Sango ignored the 'comment' from Hiei. She looked around for anything, or anyone, suspicious. Odd. There was no one who looked at all suspicious. Although, it would be harder to tell since everyone was dressed up in fancy clothes.

" Can you sense anything?" she hissed at Hiei.

" Hn…not really. There's too many people around," the said bitterly,

" That stupid demon is hiding his aura in the many small, insignificant aura's of all these people."

" We'll have to root him out then," Sango said, grinning evilly. " You might want to cover your nose." In her hair, Sango had stuck a white flower. She took it out. It had four petals. Hiei backed away as Sango laid them out--one to the North, one to the East, one to the South, and one to the West. When that was done, she bent down and stuck the petal-less flower into the centre. She backed away, covering her mouth and nose. Hiei followed her example.

After a minute, a whitish aura appeared. To normal people, it was some type of dry ice. But this aura was to root out demons. It always did. They had to get away from it. It didn't hurt humans, only demons. It was a trick that she had learned from her father.

She and Hiei watched everywhere. The demon was so fast, that Hiei was the one to see it with his wonderful seeing. He sped after it, Sango on his heels.

They caught up with the demon. It looked like any other human, except for his unusual black and red eyes. He had brown hair and wore a black suit. But, strapped to his side was a katana.

Hiei lost no time. He unsheathed his own katana, which had been hidden under his own costume, and lunged at the demon. The demon was fast. He blocked Hiei's attack, although in the process was forced into the forest, away from the eyes of normal humans.

Hiei attacked mercilessly. He was not about to let some worthless and weak demon such as this one to defeat him. He slashed and lunged, but none of his deadly attacks managed to hit their target.

' I have to do something' Sango though, ' But my weapon is at Kagome's house! Wait a second! I'm a Demon Slayer! My boomerang and katana are not my only weapons!' Slowly and sneakily, Sango snuck behind the demon and kneed him in his back.

The thing roared in pain, though it was luckily drowned out by the music from the Festival. Hiei stabbed the thing in its back and grinned at Sango, as if to thank her.

" I'm not a Demon Slayer for nothing," she said modestly.

Hiei looked down. The dead demon was fading away. In its place, lay a small piece of folded paper.

Hiei picked it up and opened it. Sango read over his shoulder.

Watch out. Soon, you'll be caught in a trap none of you will be able to escape.

Kanzuka

Hiei and Sango scowled. Underneath 'Kanzuka', were two roses. One was black, the other was red entwined with each other. Sango didn't quite understand that significance because since Kagome didn't know, she would not have been able to inform Sango. Hiei knew though. He knew that it was Kazuka's black rose entwined with the red rose of his younger brother's, Kurama.

" We'd better show that to the others," Hiei said angrily.

Sango nodded in agreement. " All we need to do is find them."

" Hn. We'll find them. The sooner the better."

They searched around all night, but never caught sight of the pair. Several times, they met up with Keiko and Yusuke, and once with Yukina and Kuwabara. At that point, Hiei had almost started a fight with Kuwabara. Yukina had to keep Kuwabara back and Sango held Hiei back. He was surprised at her strength for a human.

So the night passed without them ever finding Kagome or Kurama until the end. They finally met up on the way home. Hiei showed them the note. Kurama's face went into an evil scowl and Kagome felt her blood boil. How dare he! How could he dare to try and do this evil? She vowed he would not succeed.

' Now fox,' Hiei mind said to Kurama. ' Tell them now!'

' _I can't Hiei,' _Kurama answered, still scowling, ' _I'm too ashamed.'_

' They won't care!' Hiei argued, ' If anything, they'll want to help you even more!'

Kurama shook his head. ' _Its too painful.'_

' Kanzuka will use this against you somehow!' Hiei mind shouted,

' You have to tell them! Now!'

Kurama's eyes blazed. _' I can't!'_

Hiei shrugged. ' _Fine! Make it harder than it needs to be! Just tell them soon at least! Before its too late!'_

Kurama didn't answer him. Kagome had already stormed away. She wasn't mad at them, just too mad to stay in one spot.

" Thanks for the lovely night," Sango said quickly to them, " I'm sure that's what Kagome would say," she added. " Maybe we'll see you tomorrow or something."

" Yes…" Kurama said in a distracted way.

" Ja ne!" Sango called, running to catch up with Kagome.

" You must tell them soon fox," Hiei warned. With that, he too left the fox to his thoughts.

' _Hiei is right,' _Yoko said in Kurama's mind.

Kurama started walking. ' I know. I just can't bear to say anything to them.'

' I know its painful,' Yoko said, ' _But we'll need their help!'_

' I know!' Kurama assured his other form.

Yoko said no more.

' That fox is getting himself into a terrible trap,' Hiei thought bitterly, ' All because he's too ashamed and stubborn to talk about this to those girls!' Hiei continued to saunter down the sidewalk, going to his own apartment, which he shared with Yukina.

* * *

Sango ran trying to catch up with Kagome.

" Are you okay?" she asked her friend.

" No!" Kagome seethed, " I'm mad as hell! How dare he? That baka thinks he'll win? He thinks that threatening us will work? He's sadly mistaken!"

Kagome threw the front door of her house open, causing it to hit the wall. Sango winced at the sound, but Kagome didn't seem to care. She stormed up to her own room, slamming the door so loudly, that not only could Sango hear it, but she was sure half the block could. Quietly and gently, she shut the front door and went up to her own room.

She switched on the bedroom light and slipped into her nightdress. Then, she sat on her bed, with her knees drawn up to herself and her arms around them. And she thought.

' Kagome's really angry. I wish I could help her,' Sango wished, ' I think there's something those boys aren't telling us. But what?'

She gazed out her open window. The warm breeze from outside flowing gently into her room, ruffling her hair slightly. It reminded her of her home in the Sengoku Jidai, though she had to admit she preferred living here in the Modern Era.

' And those roses,' she wondered, ' Who could they represent? Well, surely one represents Kanzuka, probably the black one. Hm…maybe Kagura? No. She's not only dead, she had also preferred feathers. Kanna? Nope. She's dead too, and she liked that stupid soul sucking mirror anyway. Kouga? No, he liked Kagome too much, and he didn't care about flowers anyway, being a wolf and all. Hiei? No, he didn't seem like the type to like flowers.'

Sango blushed at that thought.

' Inuyasha? No, not him. He likes that stupid sword more than anything, save for Kikyo. Sesshomaru is the same way. Obsessed with a sword. Myoga is a flea, so he prefers blood.'

Sango sighed. She was so confused. Surely they knew someone who liked roses. There just had to be! Out of pure exhaustion, she soon fell asleep, trying to think about who loved roses.

* * *

**_The Next Morning_**

Hiei had been awake since five that morning, and it was now almost nine thirty. The whole time, he had been training. Yukina had been up since seven thirty, but he didn't know why, since she had locked herself up in her room.

Now he could hear her footsteps coming toward him. She saw him relaxing on the couch.

" Hiya brother," she said. " What's up?"

" Hn."

" Nothing huh?" she smiled brightly, " I won't be around today okay? I probably won't be back until oh…about eight tonight."

" Why?"

" I'm going out."

" With who?" Hiei's eyes narrowed distrustfully.

Yukina grinned. " Kuwabara."

" No you're not."

" Why?"

" Cause I'm not letting you go out with that baka!"

" Oh Hiei," she sighed, " You need to give him to some respect. He can be so sweet!"

Hiei bit his lip. He didn't know if it was wise to add on 'And he can be so stupid too'. Yukina wouldn't like that.

" I'll see you tonight!" she said happily, then running out of the apartment.

Hiei shook his head. Even he had better taste in girls. Take Sango for example. Big, honest brown eyes. Kind, pretty, a really good fighter--wait! Why was he thinking like this? That didn't make sense. It wasn't like he liked her right? Right?

He sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**_Kanzuka's Palace_**

The woman bowed in front of his throne. She couldn't be seen very well, for the shadows covered most of her. A little black dragon (which looked like a lizard with wings), sat on her right shoulder. It had crimson red eyes.

" Go," Kanzuka said, " And do not fail me. Bring me the Priestess, her Jewel, and my brother, all alive. Kill her best friend, and his friends. They shall not interfere."

" Of course, my lord," the woman said, bowing and backing out of the room.

She had her mission. She would not fail to complete it.

* * *

So how was that? I was having some idea trouble again, so I hoped this worked out. I think so.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

**Reviewer Responses**

Amara: Yeah, the only reason I had eleven chapters was because I had all that written already. I wasn't sure if I should post it or not, but then I decided to. So I had to make chapters and it turned out that I needed eleven Thanks!

**BakaKitsuneBri:** No, I don't think Sango would either, but it will help her get with Hiei. Otherwise, I would never have made her do that.

**InuyashaJunky: **Wow, thanks. I'm glad you like it!


	13. Chapter 13

Because of that note, Kagome's determination to get stronger only increased. Whether she was in the Sengoku Jidai, or the Modern Era, she was always training. Sango was with her through it all, helping her by teaching her moves that only Demon Slayers had mastered.

Kurama was with her sometimes too, for sparring purposes. Kagome not only mastered her Enchanted Arrows, but also the katana in a matter of days. When she wasn't sparring with Kurama or Sango, she was locked up in her room, meditating. When she did that, she raised her strength greatly. She told Sango that no one was to bother her unless it was a terrible emergency.

Even Eri, Ayumi, and Yuri got the hint that she was busy with something important. Of course, they thought she had some other secret boyfriend, but soon they stopped calling her. She was too irritable.

" You're working yourself too hard," Sango informed her one day.

" Take a break. We all miss you and you're energy."

Kagome sighed. " I know Sango," she replied, " I'm very tired. But surely this is the only way to defeat him."

Sango sighed deeply. " Even the Demon Slayers never trained this hard," she said. " You're taking a break, and that's that."

" Yeah Kagome," came a familiar voice, " Everyone's annoyed 'cause you haven't hung out with anyone lately."

Inuyasha grinned from her bedroom windowsill.

" Do you not know how to use a door?" she asked him.

He scowled. " I always use the window," he said cockily, " You know that."

" So?" she said, " Get used to using the door!"

" Anyway," Sango interrupted, " You're coming out with us. We're going to have some fun in the town!"

" Do we have to?" Kagome whined, " I need to train!"

" Yes, we have to," Sango replied firmly. Inuyasha's coming. I've got him some normal clothes laid out in the bathroom, and a baseball cap to hide his ears. We can tie his hair back too."

Inuyasha grinned at Kagome. " I'm doing all this crap for you ya know," he said, sauntering out of her room and into the hall, " Don't make me regret it."

" Get ready Inuyasha!" Sango ordered. He walked off, and so she turned her attention to Kagome. " Okay! Now for you."

Sango studied Kagome for a moment. " You don't need makeup and your clothes are fine. Hmm…we'll just have to wait for the hanyou."

" Fine by me," Kagome replied, shrugging her shoulders.

Twenty minutes later, Inuyasha finally reappeared, fully dressed, but looking very annoyed. Quickly, Sango tied his hair back.

" We're ready," she announced. Leading the way, they went out of the house. Kagome followed, sulking a little bit with Inuyasha behind her, so she wouldn't try and escape to train some more. The sun was shinning brightly, and there were only a few clouds in the sky. A lovely day to do some window shopping.

* * *

**_At Noon_**

The group finally stopped for lunch. They had hamburgers and fries, one of Sango's personal favourites. Inuyasha very much liked it too. For the first time in many weeks, she was actually beginning to have some fun again.

" To think," she remarked, sipping her soda, " I'm actually glad that you guys dragged me out today. I would never have had so much fun!"

Inuyasha smirked, obviously pleased with himself. He high fived Sango, since it had originally been her idea in the first place. Kagome giggled.

" Hey guys," came a voice from behind Sango.

" Huh?" Sango turned around, to see the faces of Yukina and Hiei.

" Hi there Yukina, Hiei," Kagome said, with a small wave. " What's up?"

" Nothing much," Yukina said, pulling up a chair beside Sango and Inuyasha. " You?"

" Nothing," Kagome said, but Sango cut her off.

" We finally got Kagome to stop training and got her out of the house to do some window shopping."

" Oh cool!" Yukina said. " That's what I'm doing too. Hiei tagged along. To keep me away from You-Know-Who." She cast them a 'Kuwabara' glance.

" Hiei, you really should let her live her life," Sango scolded.

" Hn. Kuwabara's too much of an idiot for me to let her date him."

Yukina laughed. " I don't love him," she informed Hiei, " He's just a friend. You should be more considerate."

Hiei chose not to answer.

" Hah! Good one Yukina!" Sango said, clapping her hands together. Yukina grinned broadly. Hiei scowled. Inuyasha and Kagome tried not to laugh.

A cold wind began to pick up, though it was a warm day. The sky darkened and clouded over. Birds stopped chirping. People began to talk in worried voices as a strange fog rolled in. Soon, all the people fell over in an enchanted sleep. Only Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, Hiei, and Yukina were not affected.

" What the hell?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. " Damn, I wish I had my sword!"

" What is going on?" Sango asked angrily.

A laugh came from in front of them a little ways. The fog revealed a young woman. She had dark, black blue hair and red eyes. She wore a red and black kimono with red roses and black ones outlined in white on it. There were three feathers in her hair and her nails were blood red.

" Hello," she said in an evil voice.

" Who are you?" Hiei growled, stepping in front of Sango, while Inuyasha stepped in front of Yukina and Kagome.

" Me?" the woman laughed. " I'm the one who will kill you and take the Priestess and her fox friend away to His Majesty, the Prince of the Makai."

" Kanzuka," Kagome blazed. She nearly spat out the word.

" Why yes," the woman said, turning her gaze onto Kagome. " You know of him."

" Of course," Inuyasha snapped.

" What is your name?" Hiei growled again.

" I am called Kisa," the young woman said. She bowed mockingly.

' The roses!' Sango thought, ' On the note! Could the red one symbolize her?'

" Well Kisa," Inuyasha said, smirking, " You're about to die."

" Try it," she dared, " I dare ya."

Inuyasha didn't answer. He ran in for the kill.

" Iron Reeber Soul Stealer!" he shouted.

Kisa dodged. She escaped without a scratch. " Aww too slow!" she mocked.

Hiei did an air attack with his katana. She dodged that too, as well as a well aimed kick from Sango and a punch from Kagome. Only Yukina stayed away, with Sango soon joining her.

Kisa threw a black and white rose at Inuyasha, hitting him in his heart, in the exact same spot as Kikyo's arrow had fifty four years ago. He screamed in agony as he fell back, unable to fight. Only Hiei and Kagome were left.

Kisa went after Hiei next. She aimed another two of her roses at him. They hit each of his shoulders. He too fell back, but pulled them out quickly, going in for another attack right away. Kisa dodged two more attacks from and the front flipped behind him, hitting his back with her elbow attack. He fell down on his face.

* * *

" HIEI!" Yukina screamed, seeing her brother fall. She would have run to him if Sango didn't hold her back.

" It's too dangerous Yukina!" she said. " Stay away from that demon!"

Yukina stopped her struggling but tears were falling down her face.

' No,' Sango thought, ' She can't be the one who is symbolized by the red rose on that note. She uses black and white ones. But who then?'

* * *

Kisa turned her sights on Kagome, the only fighter still left. She went in for the attack, in which Kagome summoned a pink shield. Kisa changed her course out of the way just in time.

" So you're the Priestess I have been sent to get eh?" Kisa laughed.

" You're so weak!"

" I am not weak!" Kagome shouted as she laughed. She lowered her shield and raised her hand above her head. The whole scene turned blue. A blue star emerged on her palm.

" Take this!" she screamed, throwing the glowing star at Kisa. Kisa was too caught up in her shock to try and escape until it was too late. She got away, but she suffered most of the blast. Kisa fell to the ground and was bleeding all over, taking in hacking breaths.

" I'll be back," she warned, " You shall not get away with this!" In a haze of black and white petals, Kisa vanished. Yukina rushed over to Hiei's side, and with Sango's help, dragged him over to their table. The sky was beginning to clear and people were beginning to stir again. Kagome dragged Inuyasha back, who was starting to regain his lost consciousness. Yukina tried to help Kagome bring Hiei and Inuyasha back.

" You were great," Sango told Kagome.

" Thanks," Kagome said, wiping her brow. " I guess all my training has begun to pay off."

" Yeah. It's a good thing you didn't do all that for nothing," Sango replied, laughing, " Remind me not to make you mad anymore!"

Kagome grinned and sat down. " Right."

" I think they'll be okay," Yukina said, sitting down again. Most people were now awake, and doing what they had been in the first place. No one seemed to notice the spilled blood in the middle of the road. It was almost as though they couldn't even see it.

* * *

That's all for now! Did you like it? Just so you know, Kisa is pronounced 'key za'.

**Disclaimer: **sob sob I do not sob sob own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho sob sob

**Reviewer Responses**

sunstar kitsune: I know. I can't tell you how (or when) it will happen, but don't worry she will forgive him.

**BakaKitsuneBri: **I know! I purposely did that. Heh, heh…

**silverkitsune14: **Here's the next chapter.

**Demon Donatello: **Thanks! I'm glad you like the story so far!


	14. Chapter 14

" She reminds me of Kagura," Sango said when they were all sitting down again. Inuyasha and Hiei were now conscious again.

" Kagura?" Hiei asked, arching his eyebrow.

" You wouldn't know her," Inuyasha said hastily, " But yeah. I agree with Sango."

" Well we all know who she's working for," Kagome said heatedly.

" We know Kagome, we know," Sango assured her.

Kagome didn't say anything.

" We need to think of a plan to strike back with," Inuyasha said.

" How?" Hiei snapped, glaring at him. " We don't know when she'll strike back, or when she'll be back. Hell we don't even know if she'll come after us one by one."

Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent.

" Well anyway," Yukina said, getting into the conversation, " I think you should tell the others. They should know. That way, they can prepare for her next attack too."

" She has a point," Kagome said, " It would be foolish to keep this to ourselves."

" We'd better go and tell them then," Inuyasha said, getting up. " The sooner the better."

* * *

**_Kanzuka's Palace_**

" You failed Kisa," Kanzuka said in a displeased voice.

" I know sir…"

" Kisa, you are one of my best warriors."

" I know sir…"

" You are not allowed to fail. Even if you are against my Kagome."

" I know…sir…"

" Don't fail again. Better yet," he smiled, " Don't return again until you have carried out my order properly."

" Yes sir…" Kisa stood up from her bowing position, and backed out of the room.

" Ah Kagome…" he whispered, " You are powerful, but you won't succeed in what you're trying to pull."

* * *

**_Kurama's House_**

" Hmm…" Kurama said thoughtfully.

' I'm going to tell her,' he mind said to Yoko.

' _No!'_

' Why? You are constantly telling me tell her.'

' _Because now _I'm _embarrassed.'_

Kurama sighed. ' So what?'

' _We can't tell her yet! This is not a good time…'_

' Coward.'

' _What did you call me?'_

' You heard me.'

" Kurama?" Hiei's voice brought him back to reality, making him ignore Yoko. " Stop arguing with your Demon side and get with it."

" Uh…yea…sure…"

" So, what should we do?" Kagome wondered. " We can't predict the future, so we can't really be ready."

" No," Yusuke agreed. " No, we can't."

Sango played with her hair.

" We need to find a way to get to Kanzuka's palace and kill him," Inuyasha stated as though it was obvious.

" That so dangerous though!" Yukina countered, " You'd never come back alive. If anything, you'd come back half dead."

" But I'd be alive wouldn't I?" He smirked, " Half dead isn't fully dead."

Yukina blushed at her mistake and didn't answer.

Hiei looked at her, then Inuyasha, and then Yukina again. Sango snickered. He tried to ignore her.

" But still…" Kagome said, still in deep thought. " There has to be some way to get to his palace and defeat Kisa without dieing."

" There isn't," Kurama said regretfully.

Kagome's shoulders dropped.

" Maybe we should go home Kagome," Sango suggested, " I need to go back to the Sengoku anyway."

" Huh? Why so soon?"

" Umm…well you see…"

" Oh, I remember," Kagome replied, a horrified look on her face." Today is THAT day already?"

Sango nodded, looking very sad.

" Oh yes," Kagome said hastily, " We really must go. Remember Inuyasha? THE day?"

Inuyasha cocked his head to one side before saying, " Oh yeah! Sorry guys, but we have to go!"

" We'll see you tomorrow maybe," Kagome said, hastily making her way to the door. Sango was already out. Inuyasha was following her, shouting something like 'I'm going with you! I don't want you to do anything to yourself again!' with Sango answering 'yeah, yeah, whatever. And I won't! I promise I learned my lesson!'

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sango ran the whole way back to the Sunset Shrine, Kagome's home. Hiei was with them, curious to what was happening. Kagome and Inuyasha glanced at each other, then at Sango, back at each other and nodded simultaneously. They thought Hiei liked Sango. Kagome was nearly positive she liked him, but now was not the time for those thoughts.

Sango threw the well door open. Without waiting for Kagome, she jumped into the Bone Eaters Well, letting the light swallow her up.

" She got through on her own!" Kagome cried, " Come on!"

Inuyasha and Hiei followed Kagome into the old well. They were unaware of eyes watching them, or the aura that accompanied them.

* * *

**_Kurama's House_**

' You should have let me tell them!' Kurama blazed at Yoko.

' _Its too shameful though,' _Yoko replied, now taking the argument Kurama had started with.

' Yes, I know,' Kurama replied furiously, ' But it will crush her. We have to tell her!'

' _But what will she say?'_

' Since when did you ever care? Do you like her or something?'

_' No, but I know you do.'_

' No, I don't…not love wise anyway…'

* * *

**_Sengoku Jidai_**

Sango sprinted away from the well. Kagome, despite all her travels even had a hard time keeping up with Sango when she was like this. Hiei had no trouble, and nor did Inuyasha. Inuyasha finally gave Kagome a ride on his back.

Sango would not stop. She ran. Ran quickly, deep into the Forest. Past the spot where she had cut herself. Far past that. She ran on and on, never losing her way, never faltering. Something was driving her on.

" Where is she going?" Hiei asked impatiently dodging a tree.

" She's going to the spot that her younger brother was murdered at," Inuyasha replied, " She goes there every month, on the date that Kohaku was murdered by Naraku. She prays to him, to her whole, slaughtered family and friends."

Hiei didn't answer. ' She'd better not cut herself again,' he thought angrily.

Finally, the trees began to thin out. They came to where the remnants of an old castle had once been. It was far from the village and the well, so Hiei was surprised with all speed Sango had used to get here. Especially for a mere human.

She skidded to a stop, and walked to the centre of the desolated area. There stood a small, wooden pole. At its base were flowers. Sango stopped in front of it, and fell to her knees, praying. With her shuddering, it was clear that she was crying.

Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back. Slowly, she walked up to her friend, and knelt down to pray with her. Inuyasha followed her lead. What surprised Kagome the most was that, Hiei also did. He didn't even know Kohaku, and he to was praying--she was sure he wasn't faking it. She didn't know why she thought that, she just did.

Inuyasha finished first, followed by Kagome. Hiei continued for another minute before joining them. Sango stayed like that for another two minutes.

" Are you ready to go back now Sango?" Kagome asked quietly.

She nodded, unable to speak, and barely able to walk. She wobbled as Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha's back. Then Hiei, the great fire apparition, did something that stunned them all. He picked Sango up, bridal style, and got ready to carry her back. She said nothing. Just cried, burying her face in his chest. They left Kohaku's grave site.

There was no talking on the way back to the well. It was not the time for talking. Not with Sango's terrible memories reawakened. It was too painful to talk about. Her crying had subsided, but she could still not speak.

The Well came into sight. And so did a strong aura.

" Is that who I think it is?" Inuyasha said aloud.

" Probably," Kagome said, her eyes narrowing.

Sango looked toward the well. " Kisa…" she whispered.

" You've finally made it back," Kisa said, as they stopped a few feet away from her. " About time."

" What the hell do you want now?" Inuyasha barked at her.

Kisa laughed. " What do you think? I want Kagome, her Jewel, and Kanzuka's…brother."

" Brother?" Kagome raised an eyebrow, " He has a brother?"

" You didn't know little Priestess?" Kisa said, stunned. " Oh this will be fun? Who could it be?" Her eyes gleamed evilly.

Kagome rolled her eyes. " Whatever," she said crossly, " Lets get this started. You are going down Kisa."

" That's what you think," Kisa said, drawing out a rose. She raised it high and its strangely coloured petal's floated around her, then flew at…Sango.

Being the weakest of the group, and the one who was right now too full of grief to fight, she was a perfect target for Kisa.

But the petal's never reached her. Hiei took the hit, and Inuyasha cut through the Wind Scar at Kisa. Kisa took a blow, and so did Hiei. But they were not going down so easily.

Hiei drew his own katana, and went in for another attack alongside Inuyasha. Kagome ran to the other undefended side and ran in for her own attack.

She aimed a kick at Kisa, but she dodged that, and the two swords coming at her. She landed in front of Sango.

Hiei went in for the first attack, Inuyasha following.

Before their attacks even fell, Kisa fell. She fell to the ground face first, as though Kagome had 'sat' her the way she did to Inuyasha. But Kagome had done no such thing. It had been Sango. She had tripped Kisa with her foot. When Kisa was about to escape, she tripped over Sango's foot, which she had failed to notice. Therefore both Hiei and Inuyasha's swords hit. Sadly, before Kagome could finish her off, she vanished again and they were left alone.

" You all right?" Sango asked weakly to Hiei. " You took that attack for me."

" Hn…" he tried to act all cocky and cool, but was failing miserably. Kagome and Inuyasha had to balance on each other to keep from falling over in laughter.

* * *

So how was that? Sort of sad, and sort of funny and fluffy at the same time.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho, would I be here writing this for you? No. So no, I own neither one, only Kisa and Kanzuka since they are my creations! Muwahaha!

**Reviewer Responses**

Americanpuppy842: Thanks! I sort of left it another cliffie though!

**BakaKitsuneBri: **Yeah, I know. But I wanted her to stay back so Kisa would 'get to know' Kagome. That's not really specific but…and I wanted Sango to be there in case Kisa came after Yukina, who wasn't fighting. I guess I wanted to shine the light on Kagome and her new powers.

**Kagome514:** Yay! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!

**KagomeMiko: **Thanks! I'm so happy


	15. Chapter 15

" What's so funny?" Sango demanded.

" You two lovebirds!" Inuyasha said between his laughing.

Sango's eyes narrowed. Hiei fingered his katana.

" Stop laughing!" Sango shouted, " I don't like him!"

" I don't like her!"

" Stop denying it!" Kagome said between giggles. " You two are so in love!"

" Well then," Sango said, smirking as an idea hit her, " You must be head over heels for Kurama."

Kagome stopped laughing mid-giggle. " W-what? No way," she defended, " He's just a friend."

" Yeah right," Hiei said, catching onto Sango's plan. " You brighten up whenever when he's around."

" Same thing when he's with her," Sango said, " He gets really happy when he's around her."

" Yeah," Hiei agreed, " So if Sango and I like each other (which we don't), then you're really head over heels for Kurama!"

" Yeah Kagome!" Inuyasha snickered.

She scowled at him. "As if its any different with you and Yukina."

He stopped laughing to glare at her.

" She has a point," Sango agreed, " You were actually nice to her, which is unusual for you."

" She likes you too," Hiei agreed, " She was worried for you. At you're better than Kuwabaka."

" I don't like her," Inuyasha said, turning away to hide his blush, " I love Kikyo."

" We know that," Kagome said impatiently, " But you also love Yukina more since you know Kikyo's at peace and you can't be with her anymore."

Inuyasha didn't answer.

* * *

**_Back At The Sunset Shrine_**

Kagome yawned. What a long day. Sango hadn't come back with her this time, since she wanted to stay in the Sengoku to finish her honouring of her family. She would return when that was done.

It had been a long with everyone ending up teasing each other about who they 'liked' or 'loved'. While it had been amusing at first, she had gotten rather embarrassed when Kurama had showed up. So she had left pretty quickly, only to run into Eri, Ayumi, and Yuri. Her friends dragged her off with them to do some serious shopping. Kagome wasn't sure if she wanted to be with them or with her other friends. Either way, her friends bothered her about being boyfriend less and her other teased her about liking Kurama.

Sure, he was cool and hot and stuff, but she didn't like him in that way right? He was just one of her best friends, so surely she wasn't falling in love with him. And anyway, this wasn't the time for that. Not with Kisa, and Kanzuka attacking them. It wasn't the time to fall in love.

So now she was glad to be home, away from everyone else. She needed some time to herself. Even Buyo didn't bother her. So she hugged herself and fell asleep, thinking about her mixed up feelings.

* * *

**_Kurama's House_**

Kurama sat on his bed, thinking. That had been embarrassing. So much so, that Kagome had left. She wasn't mad or anything, just a little surprised at his arrival.

_FLASHBACK AT THE BURGER JOINT_

Kurama walked into the Burger Joint, where he was supposed to meet up with his friends. There was quite a commotion coming from where his friends were.

" I do not," he heard Kagome say, " He's a wonderful friend and all, but I'm not in love with him!"

" You are so Kagome!" Inuyasha had said, " You're blushing madly."

She didn't answer.

Kurama approached them.

" You are so in love with Kurama!" Yusuke said, laughing his head off.

Kurama nearly stopped in tracks, but that wouldn't have been wise since they would have noticed him quicker.

" I--I'm not!" she stuttered, probably meaning the exact opposite.

" We all know you are," Yusuke said, " And don't worry. I'm sure the feeling is mutual. I know he loves you too."

" I don't though…" she stammered again, still meaning the opposite. " You know, I have to go now okay? Umm…Ayumi and I are going…to see a movie!"

She abruptly stood up and turned only to stare in shock at Kurama who had just arrived.

" Ah! Oh, hi Kurama," she said quickly, blushing more. " Sorry, I have to go. Bye!"

" Bye Kagome," he said as she ran out of the Joint.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

He has heard it all. He wondered if she really did like him. He really liked her, it was true. He always had, though his feelings had changed toward her. Not in a bad way however, just grew stronger.

He didn't blame her for leaving either. She must have been feeling so confused and embarrassed. In fact, he's left shortly after her. Not to find her, just to get away from his friends, who had then taken to teasing him about her.

But he couldn't decide if he loved her. And he still couldn't decide when to tell her about Kanzuka. If he was falling in love with her, this wasn't a good time for it to be happening.

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

Sango visited Kagome the next day. Seeing how Kagome was acting, she decided not to tease her. Kagome seemed to be off in her own thoughts quite a bit, and Sango wasn't the kind of person to continually tease someone when she could plainly see that she wasn't up to it.

Most of the morning passed rather slowly, mostly because Kagome wasn't up to doing a whole lot. That all changed when at about eleven in the morning, someone knocked at the door. Since Kagome was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice too much, Sango answered it.

" Hey Sango," Kurama said.

" Oh, hi Kurama," she said cheerfully, unknowing to what had occurred the previous day, " What's up?"

" Nothing too much," he said shrugging, " But I really need to talk to Kagome. Is she around?"

" Yeah…but she not really up and about," Sango said uneasily, " She's been sitting around thinking for like…the whole damn morning! Its so boring when she's like that."

" Oh…that's probably because of me…" he said rather guiltily.

Sango raised an eyebrow. " How so?"

" Umm…I kinda arrived at the Burger Joint yesterday when the boys were teasing her…about me. She left just as I approached, hearing most of the conversation. I want to know that she's okay."

" Oh…" Sango said in a relieved voice, " That's it? I thought you meant that you got mad at her or something."

He shook his head. " I have something to ask her something. Can I come in?"

" Huh? Ops…oh yea. Come on in. Maybe you can snap her out of her daze," Sango said irritably. That was clearly bothering her.

Kurama smiled and headed in. He found Kagome staring blankly out the front window. He couldn't quite understand how she had failed to notice him enter the room. Sango watched him approach her. Her eyes were liked daggers piercing into his back. It made him feel extremely uncomfortable.

He gently touched Kagome's shoulder, causing her to flinch and snap her head around at him.

" Huh? Oh hey Kurama…" she said, blushing slightly. " I didn't know you were there."

" S'okay," Kurama replied. " So, I came to ask you something."

" Oh yeah?" she asked, blushing a little more, clearly still uncomfortable with the other day.

" Do you wanna hang out with me today? Just us, no other people who um…make you and me feel funny…" he said awkwardly, referring to the other day.

" Sure…" Kagome said, standing up. " I'll get my purse. Hold on."

She ran upstairs, with the most energy Sango had seen her with for the first time that whole morning.

" You're asking her out?" Sango asked excitedly.

" No, I'm asking to _hang _out with me. Not go out with me. There's a difference," he corrected her irritably. " Don't know when we'll be back."

" Whatever," Sango replied, shrugging. " I'll probably just go back to the Sengoku, with nothing to do."

" I wouldn't…" Kurama replied, his eyes sparkling mischievously, " You might have a visitor. You never know…"

Sango was about to question him further, but Kagome arrived again, smiling this time.

" I'm ready now," she said.

He smiled. " Great. Lets go."

" Bye Sango!" Kagome said, grabbing Kurama's arm and bouncing out of the house after him, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

" So where to?" Kagome asked as she climbed into the passengers seat of his red convertible.

He shrugged. " Where do you want to go?"

She thought for a moment. " Do you like to play video games?" she asked.

He nodded.

" I do too! Why don't we go check out the new releases at Games Ville?"

" Sure…" Kurama replied, backing out of her driveway. He wasn't going to bring the other day up, unless Kagome did.

Kurama turned on the radio. Games Ville wasn't very far from Kagome's house, so it wasn't a very long time before they were piling out of the car.

It was fairly busy inside. Luckily, they didn't see anyone they knew. Kagome went straight to the New Releases section. There were a lot of new games out, most of which looked pretty interesting.

" Oh cool!" she cried, " The next Legend of Zelda game is coming out soon! I can't wait! I love those games!"

" Really?" Kurama asked, " Me too."

" They're so much fun, aren't they?" she asked excitedly, looking at another game.

" Oh yeah. So much action, but I haven't played for years."

" You'll have to come over sometime," Kagome replied, " I've got _all _of the games, and I've beat them all hundreds of times!"

" You must be really good then," Kurama complemented her.

" I guess so, since I'm the only one who ever played them," she said, " Sota never liked them much. I haven't figured out why."

Kurama chuckled as they left the store, not buying anything. " Now what?"

" I don't know…" Kagome said.

" We could…go to the mall."

" Yeah…wanna?"

" Sure."

Kagome climbed back into the passengers seat of Kurama's car. He drove off toward the mall. Each of them sincerely hoped that none of their friends were there.

* * *

" Is that Keiko and Yusuke over there?" Kagome asked suddenly, pointing to a young couple looking into a small, and expensive boutique.

" Yep, lets go," Kurama confirmed, taking Kagome by the arm and leading her away. Hopefully, Yusuke hadn't noticed them. They were wrong. He and Keiko were chasing after them.

" Damn," Kurama muttered, " He felt our aura's."

" Shoot!" Kagome said, as they rounded a corner sharply. " We have to go! Three hours here and they see us!"

Kurama pulled Kagome into the nearby music store. Keiko and Yusuke went on past. Quietly, they slipped out and toward the doors they had originally entered from. Sadly, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuri were coming in.

Kurama and Kagome turned right around and slipped into the book store just across from the music store. Since Kagome's friends didn't like to read a whole lot, they went into the music store instead. Kagome and Kurama made a run for it outside to the car.

" That was fun…until we were seen," Kagome said, catching her breath.

" Yeah. I'm hungry now. Are you?" Kurama asked Kagome, as he pulled out of the parking lot.

" A little," she admitted.

" Lets get something to eat then. What do you want?"

" How about a…burger? They're good."

" Sure. We'll go through the drive-through. That way, we can avoid any other meetings."

Kagome nodded. Just down the street was a burger joint. They could grab something there. Kurama pulled into the drive through. There was no one ahead of them.

" _Yes?" _came the voice from over the speaker system.

" Hi, can I have two burgers with everything on them, and two cola's."

" _Sure. Your total is fifteen seventy five."_

The voice died away and Kurama drove up to the pick up window. They had to wait for five minutes, but it was worth it.

" Where should we eat?" Kagome asked as she held their order in her lap.

" How about the park?" Kurama suggested, " We can eat under a tree at a table."

" Sounds good."

Kurama nodded and drove the nearby park.

* * *

That's it for now. It's only part one of their little 'date'. Part two will be the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait! I seriously have a writers block for all my stories and I'm working on another one which should be coming out soon.

**Disclaimer: **I do not, and never will, own YuYu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

**Reviewer Responses**

**DemonDonatello: **Sorry for making you wait so long! Hope you like it!

**Shadow's Kit: **Thanks! Sorry that it took so long!

**kagomeMIKO: **Glad to hear it.

**BakaKitsuneBri: **Yeah, I might bring Sesshomaru into it, but he's not gonna defeat Kisa.

**sunstar kitsune: **You'll see in the next chapter. I promise!

**badgurl136: **Okay. Sorry for the long wait!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, here's part two of Kagome and Kurama's 'date'. Hope you like it.

* * *

Kurama pulled into the nearby park. Since it was such a nice day, there were lots of people around. Many places were taken, and to their dismay, so were all of the tables.

" Oh well," Kagome sighed, still holding their order, " We can eat on the grass by the lake."

" May as well," Kurama agreed. Together, they walked to the edge of the lake. Anyone who didn't know them personally or very well, would have probably thought that they were dating. But of course they were not. They were just best friends eating lunch together…right?

The sun shone down on them. Kagome basked in the warm sunlight, as she ate her burger. Neither of them talked much.

' He's so nice,' Kagome thought, ' Hard to believe he was ever evil. Hard to believe he's even a demon.'

She stared across the lake, across its shinning surface. It was beautiful now, but at night under the stars and the moon, it would be even better. The rose bracelet jingled on her wrist.

' Could it symbolize Kurama?' she wondered, ' He has blood red hair…like this blood red rose…and that night of the Summer Festival…he said something about Kanzuka's own blood relation…could he have been referring to himself? He said it with such shame in his voice…'

" Kagome?" Kurama's soothing voice brought Kagome back to reality, " Are you okay?"

" Huh? Oh yes, I'm fine." She smiled convincingly.

* * *

Kurama nodded, but didn't fully believe her. She had a very far away look in her eyes, and he was sure that she was thinking about something very important to her.

' _Let's tell her tonight,' _Yoko said to Kurama.

' Yes. When we're all alone.'

Kagome shifted her position beside them. She faced him. It was getting later into the afternoon now, and the sun was soon going to set.

" Wanna go see a movie?" Kagome asked him, " I'll pay."

He snapped back to reality. " Sure, great idea," he said, " But I'll pay for my own ticket. What do you want to see?"

Kagome thought for a moment. " How about…The Lord of the Rings, The Return of the King? I heard its really good."

" Sounds great…" Kurama agreed, getting up. He held out his hand and helped Kagome stand up too.

" Terrific! I've wanted to see this movie for so long!" Kagome cried, her eyes sparkling.

Kurama smiled as he led her back to the car.

* * *

" They're going to see the Lord of the Rings?" Sango exclaimed. " No fair! I've never been to a movie show! I want to go too!"

Hiei looked at her. She was so upset. From their position in the tree, they had been spying for hours on Kagome and Kurama, yet the two lovebirds never noticing them. It had been a lot of fun.

" You want to go?" Hiei asked her.

" Yes," she repeated.

" Then come on," Hiei snapped, " We don't want to be late."

Sango blinked twice. " You are taking me?" she asked in disbelief.

He rolled his eyes. " What does it seem like to you?" he asked.

She brightened. " Aww! Thanks Hiei! You're so sweet!" She hugged him, almost causing them to fall out of the tree. He was blushing madly.

Sango was to excited to blush. She jumped out of the tree and waited for Hiei, who was going to drive them there in his small, black punch buggy. Sango hopped into the black leather passenger seat. Hiei got in beside her and began to pull out of the parking spot. Quickly, they drove to the theatre.

Hiei paid for their tickets, since Sango had no money of her own. Together, they entered Theatre One. Sango caught site of Kagome and Kurama, sitting in about the middle of the room. So they would sit in the back. It was about of ten minute wait for the show to start, but Sango didn't care.

The lights dimmed until they were out completely. Sango nearly shook with excitement. The screen began to show a moving picture, like the TV at Kagome's house. There were a few previews before the show started, which annoyed Sango a little bit, since she wanted it to start right away.

* * *

_Three Hours Later_

" That was a great movie," Kagome said happily, stretching. She tossed the empty bag of popcorn that she and Kurama had shared, into the garbage can.

" Yeah," Kurama agreed, " What was your favourite part?"

" When Aragorn took Arwen for his queen, since he was the King once again," Kagome said dreamily, " And when Legolas took out that elephant with all those bad guys on it. What about you?"

" Well, the same as you for Aragorn and Arwen," Kurama agreed, " So sweet. And also when Éowyn destroyed that Nazgûl. That was awesome."

" Oh yeah. Totally," Kagome agreed, laughing a little as she climbed into his car. " Now where to?"

" Wanna check out the lake by moonlight? It's getting darker, so it shouldn't be long."

" Sure."

Kurama sighed inwardly. Soon…

* * *

" That was awesome!" Sango exclaimed as she piled into Hiei's small car. " I loved that movie!"

Hiei didn't answer as he started the car.

" Now what?" Sango asked, her eyes starry.

He shrugged as he pulled out of the parking lot, two cars behind Kurama.

" We can go back to my place," Sango said, " Or Kagome's whatever."

" Hn." Sango took that as a sure.

* * *

The moon rose into the sky and the stars came out. No one was outside now, since it was almost ten at night. The park was deserted, and the only two people around were Kagome and Kurama.

They sat on a bench on the edge of the sparkling lake. Kurama's arm was around Kagome's shoulder, and she rested her head on his shoulder. They made such a cute couple.

" Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome asked.

" Yeah…"

She sighed dreamily. This had turned out to be a really nice day. But, now she had something to ask Kurama.

" Kagome," Kurama asked, before she had a chance to say anything.

" Hai?"

" I have something to tell you…"

She tried to hide her surprise. " Yes?" She sat up and faced him. He looked sad and shamed.

Kurama took a deep breath. " Its about Kanzuka."

She listened closely. " Yes?" she urged him on gently.

" Well…Kanzuka, had a younger brother. The brother hated him and ran away. Eventually, Kanzuka tried to get him to do something for him. When the brother refused, he sent a hunter after him. The brother escaped into the Living World and has not had any contact with Kanzuka for many years. He uses rose like Kanzuka for his attacks. Kanzuka represents death while some say the brother represents life. But the brother is lost. Do you know who the brother is?"

She nodded. " I do," she said softly.

" Who?" Kurama asked softly.

" You are his brother, your highness," Kagome with said, her eyes sparkling.

Kurama looked at her with surprise. No one had talked to him with that title or respect for many years.

" Please…" He said, " You don't have to call me that. I ran away from him and the throne. I don't deserve that title. Especially since I never told you any of this."

Kagome waved that aside. " Of course you deserve the title. Anyone with a brain that worked properly would have run away. Just because you never told me any of this doesn't matter. It was hard for. Trust me, I understand perfectly."

He looked unconvinced.

She sighed. " Lookie here Kurama," she said firmly, " Your family does not make you who you are. You decide that yourself. You still are a prince. That hasn't changed you because you'd probably be like this anyway, even if you were at your palace right now. Just because I'm a Priestess, doesn't mean I changed myself to fit that role. I am just me and no one can change that."

He stood up and couldn't look at her. " But Kagome," he said, " I should have told you this a long time ago."

" I already was figuring it out," she replied, surprising him. " With this." She stood up and dropped her bracelet into his palm. The two small roses gleamed.

" I knew the black one represented Kanzuka," she explained, " But the red one baffled me. Eventually, I began to piece it all together though. You just confirmed to where my thoughts were leading."

He stared at her.

" Kurama," she said, " I'm a Priestess Protector for a powerful and painful Jewel. I know what you must be feeling right now, so you don't need to worry. What I think of you hasn't changed. I think that you're a great person. You're everything I've ever wanted to be. I envy you, because everyone wants to be around you, and pays you so much attention. The thing is, you deserve it."

" This has been hard for you," she continued, " Almost as hard as Sango's pain and suffering over her entire family. Almost as hard as Inuyasha losing Kikyo. But it is harder. You are going down a long and dangerous path. But remember that you aren't alone. Sango is here for you. Inuyasha too. Hiei. Yusuke. Me."

He smiled as he put the bracelet back onto her wrist. " You're special Kagome," he said quietly. " So many people love you. The girls in your village. Your friends. Everyone loves you."

She shrugged. " Yeah. I guess so. But I think you're braver then me. You had the courage to tell me the truth when it was so painful for you. I respect you even more now." She bowed.

He laughed and hugged her tightly. He didn't want to let go of her. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

There ya go. I finally updated. Like it? Pretty fluffy I think. And yes, I do know that the LOTR ROTK is already on video/DVD but I needed to use that movie at the theatre. Partly because I wanted Sango to experience the theatre.

Originally, I was going to have Kagome find out about this when she was facing off against Kanzuka, but I changed my mind, so I hope you like it. I'm going to try and bring Sesshomaru into it soon as well, so don't worry about that either.

**Reviewer Responses**

blah blah blah: Okay, I made him tell her.

**kitsuneMIKO: **Great!

**sunstar kitsune: **Me too. Those games are awesome. I have Ocarina of Time for both N64 and Gamecube, and the Ocarina of Time Master Quest for Gamecube. I have Majora's Mask too and the Wind Waker. Except the new Zelda game doesn't come out until sometime into 2005.

**Fire Kitsune: **Okay, here's my update. Like it?


	17. Chapter 17

Hiei pulled into Kagome's driveway. Kurama had not come back with her yet because no lights were on in the house. Sango stepped out of his shinny car. The night was warm, and the stars shone. The moon looked like a perfect pearl in the sky. Sango went around to the back door, which was left open for her use since she did not have a key to Kagome's house.

Leaving it unlocked was a mistake.

When Sango switched on the lights, she gasped in shock, grabbing Hiei's shoulder to steady herself. He too stared around in shock.

The entire kitchen was in disarray. Chairs were broken and the table was overturned. China dishes were broken and the curtain over the small window was torn.

" What the hell happened here?" Hiei asked in a dangerously low voice.

" I'm afraid to see the rest of the house…" Sango whispered.

Gathering her strength again, she followed Hiei throughout the house. The living room was just as bad, but the curtains were in good shape still. Vases were broken and the couch was overturned. The bedrooms were torn apart, and there was a magical seal on Kagome's door so the two could not enter it.

" Only Kagome will be able to break that seal," Hiei informed Sango, who uselessly tried to force the door open.

She slumped onto the ground dejectedly. How had all of this happened? Who had done it? And why? Questions swirled through Sango's head uncontrollably.

Hiei bent down and looked her straight in the eyes. " Okay," he said business like, " This is confusing, but you need to be strong. Whatever happens, don't lose your cool."

She looked at him and nodded. " Right." He grinned at her, and helped the Taiji-oku stand up.

* * *

When Kagome and Kurama arrived back at the house, they were just as shocked. To enter your own home and see it all trashed and torn apart is terrible. And it makes you feel terribly uncomfortable and violated of your privacy.

Kagome looked through the house carefully, not missing anything. Apparently, whoever it was had been looking for something. But what? Nothing had been taken from the ground level rooms, and nothing from any of the second story rooms either. Unless Kagome herself was missing something.

The four of them--two Youkai, one Taiji-oku, and one Miko-- stood in front of Kagome's door, over which flowed a black aura. Sango rubbed her bruised shoulder. Kagome motioned for her friends to step back. No one knew what she planned to do.

Kagome stepped toward the door, and touched the aura. She winced, as though thousands of small and harmless pins were poking at her, but grasped her door handle firmly. As she turned it, the pins poked her more painfully, and she felt as though she really was bleeding. She threw the door open to encounter another seal of dark magic through which no one could see through. Again, only Kagome could pass through it. Giving her friends a reassuring smile, she vanished to the other side.

* * *

For almost an hour they waited. Sango was beside herself with worry. Kurama maintained his cool, but anyone could read his face. It basically told that he was just as worried as Sango. Hiei showed no emotion, but he was not overly worried for Kagome. She could take care of herself. It was Sango that he was worried for.

She was slumped on the floor again, her head in her hands. Without Kilala there to pet, she was shaking with worry. He felt sorry for her. Usually, he would have scolded himself for having those human emotions, but with Sango it was different. She was so different from him…maybe that's why he was beginning to like her.

Yes, to himself he admitted it. He liked her. She was kind, powerful, skilful, fun, playful, determined. She was just herself, never pretending to be someone else. She was proud of who and what she was. He liked that about her. Okay, he admitted that he though she was rather pretty too.

* * *

Sango held her head in her hands. She was shaking slightly, nervous for Kagome. Her best friend, going through who knows what all alone. She wanted to be with her when a friend should be. At least she had Kurama and Hiei out here with her.

Hiei.

What did she think about him, the little fire demon? She had been trained to destroy demons that meant harm to people. Yet, she knew Inuyasha, who once wanted to harm people to get the Sacred Jewel. But he changed. And so had Hiei.

Why was she attracted to him though? It made no sense

Sure, he was really good looking, okay, okay, she admitted it, he was hot in her eyes. And he had such a fiery spirit. A competitive one. But he also didn't want her to hurt herself again, she knew that even though he didn't really say it outright. And she never would. She thought he opened up to her a lot more then Kagome.

He was nice to her. Really nice. And there for her. He showed her things she'd never known before. Like the theatre. She's never been there, even though Kagome had told her about it. He had made the night really special because he took her because she had wanted to go.

* * *

Kurama stared at the door. Kagome had been gone a long time. Thousands of questions flooded his mind. Was she all right? What was happening? Who did this? Was she dead?

If she died, he would kill whoever had caused it even if that was the last thing he ever did. He was gentle yes, but when provoked, deadly. No one would hurt her, or kill her, and get away with it. She was too important to him. But did he love her? He seriously didn't know. His feelings were so confused.

One thing he knew for sure was that Hiei and Sango were surely in love. But was he? He shook those thoughts away when Kagome finally reappeared.

* * *

I wonder what happened to Kagome? Sorry for such a short chapter. I wanted to focus on Sango and Hiei a little more then I usually do, so there I did.

**Disclaimer: **I have never, and never will, owned Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho.

**Reviewer Responses**

KitsuneMIKO: Yes, they would age differently. But, I do have a plan to avoid that, so I hope everyone will like it, but you won't find out what it is for a little while.

**MikoNaoko: **Yes, that is strange but oh well. He's falling for Yukina.

**Baka KitsuneBri: **Its okay! I seriously do not know when Hiei got the car, but I made him buy one for the story. He needed one, even though its not usually like him. Hope you like this short chappie.

**hyperkitty16: **OMG thank you! That means so much to me!

**blah blah blah: **O.O You honour me? Wow, I feel so special Thanks so much and enjoy the rest of the story.

**Red Skyies: **I'm so sorry for the long wait!

**babygrl2coo: **Thank you! LOL, sorry for such a long wait, hope you like it! I dunno about the lemon though, I don't really like writing that…

**Why?What?Shutup: **Arigatou!

**kiarara: **Okay. Its mostly about Sango and Hiei, so I hope you liked it.

**sunstar kitsune: L **Aww! That sucks, cause it's a really great game.

**Kurama's Angel: **Thanks you!

**Itsuko-chan: **Gomen ne for the long wait. Here's my update.

There. I think that's everyone. Okay, gotta update my other stories! Bye for now!


	18. Chapter 18

She finally came back. Oh God, she had so longed to see them, her friends again. She had so missed them! She had hoped they would have been with her, as she gained knowledge. Something that was hard to come by, yet now she had it.

Sango hugged her friends tightly. " Are you okay?" she asked, " I so missed you!"

" Is that really you Sango?" Kagome asked, dazed, " It is! Oh how I missed you! Missed you all!"

" Oh Kagome!" Sango cried, " We were so worried! Really we were!"

" Its not surprising," Kagome replied.

" Can you tell us what happened," Sango asked, " Please?"

Kagome thought for a moment. There was no reason she couldn't, and they could know. So she nodded. " Follow me to the Goshibinki Tree. This is no place to tell a story."

The three nodded, and followed the miko outside.

As they passed the God Tree, Kagome quickly bowed her head to the Tree where Kikyo had pinned Inuyasha with her Sacred Arrow, five hundred years ago. She took a seat on the white bench with Sango and Kurama on either side of her, and Hiei leaning on the end by Sango.

" Listen well," Kagome said in a clear voice, " For I shall only tell this once."

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Giving her friends a reassuring smile, she vanished to the other side.

Her room was not as she had expected it to be. It was not ransacked like the rest of the house. But it was not the same either. Unlike her door, there was no evil aura around. Her bed was the same. Her desk was the same. Her window was the same. So was her closet. But her dresser, no, that was another story.

Her photo's were missing. All of them.

Her grandfathers, her mothers, her brothers. Sango's, Inuyasha's, Miroku's, Shippo's. Kaede's too. Same with Rin and Sesshomaru. Yusuke's, Kuwabara's, and Keiko's was missing too, as was Kurama's and Hiei's. So was Ayumi's, Eri's, and Yuri's. They were all gone. Not one was left.

Kagome let a tear drop on the empty spot where her photo's had previously been. But only one fell. At that moment, she saw herself dressed in her miko clothes. And someone's arms wrapped around her.

" It will be okay," said a familiar voice.

The arms let go of Kagome, who spun around, coming face to face with the person.

She had long dark hair, brown eyes, creamy, milky white skin. She too wore miko clothes, and smiled. It was the very person Kagome was so unlike. So different from, yet the same. Kikyo.

" Kikyo," Kagome said.

Kikyo nodded and smiled. " Yes," she said, " It is I, Kikyo, your Ancestor."

" What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

" To help you," Kikyo said, " To tell you some things you should know. About me. About yourself. Please, sit down."

Kagome nodded, and took a seat on her bed, facing the floating Spirit.

" Now," Kikyo began, " Let me tell you of my past."

Kagome had never heard much of Kikyo's past from before she had met Inuyasha.

" Kaede and I were orphaned when we very small," Kikyo began, " I, being the elder sister, and twelve years old at the time, had to take care of young Kaede. We were from another village, which had been attacked by demons. We were the only survivors. So we left, and came to the another village who's Priestess had died recently. They needed a replacement for her, but there was no one else in the village to take her place. So, since I would have been a Priestess in my own village, took on the role. For years, everything was fine. I had few worries."

" That ended the night the Sacred Shikon no Tama came into my hands. It was brought to me because my mystical powers for purification were well known. I was made the Protector of the Jewel, as you now are. I cut off my emotions, and allowed no one to grow close to me in order to protect the Jewel, and the village. No one else should have to die because I was a weak Priestess. That changed when I met Inuyasha, and well, you know the rest. So part of why I acted the way I was, was not because of Kanzuka's control. It was because of my sad past."

Kagome felt sorry for Kikyo. " What does that have to do with me though?"

" You are my reincarnation," Kikyo said, " That means my blood flows in your veins because it has been past down through all of my reincarnations, though they know it not. Your whole family has my blood. At least, your mother's side of the family does, as well as your brother since he was born from your mother. However, only women can be Priestesses, so therefore you were the one who would have the Jewel in your body. You were the Destined Priestess. That is why you freed Inuyasha from my prison."

" But none of my other family members look at all like you, yet I could almost pass for your twin," Kagome said, " Does that mean anything?"

Kikyo nodded. " Yes. It is very important. It means that you were surely the Destined Priestess because you looked so much like me. Because of my untimely death, I could not be the Destined Priestess, which meant that the reincarnation who looks so much like me would be the Destined Priestess. That means you."

Kagome nodded.

" So that is about us. Now, to talk about the Jewel itself. It was created so long ago, and Midoriko was its first holder, as you know. Once she was sealed inside it however, it was passed to the Demon Slayers, who are, in a way, descended from her. Because of their skills, they could easily protect it. But, it was tainted, so they gave it to me to purify. That did not work for I tainted it more unintentionally. But the funny thing about the Jewel is that, you can use it for good or evil."

" Now you might say yes, you can always use something like that for both good or evil. True. But, even those who have used it for evil have suffered," Kikyo said, " Not just those who want to use it for good. Naraku used it for evil, but he died because of it. Sango wants to help protect it, but she lost her brother in doing so. Miroku wanted to recreate it so you could destroy Naraku's chances of getting it, and making him more powerful. He did not want to die by his Wind Tunnel. Inuyasha and I lost each other over it. You have seen these pains and sacrifices, but have not experienced them yourself. You are so pure, that it has not hurt you."

" Your determination to keep it away from the Spirit Detectives on that one night so long ago so you could continue to protect it proved another thing. You were defiantly destined to be its True Protector. By doing so, you did not taint it, and you gained friends who play a role in all of this as well."

Kagome had to agree with what Kikyo was saying.

" So now, your first true enemy has revealed himself," Kikyo informed her, " Kanzuka. Of course, he would have been like Naraku to you. But he is not. Ever since you met the Spirit Detectives and made friends with Kurama again, you were bonded in a special way that continues to grow stronger. Since Kurama is related by blood to Kanzuka, and is his brother, he is like a link from Kanzuka to you. He may try to use Kurama against you since you know him so well and spend so much time with him. Kanzuka is much slyer then Naraku was or ever could have been. He has many tricks to getting you, and whatever else he wants. So you need to wield your own power in the best way to defeat him."

" So you're saying I must not spend so much time with my friends?" Kagome asked. " Because Kanzuka will want to use them against me?"

" No. Spend as much time as you want with them. Learn to find ways to always tell that it is them and not an impostor. Remember, no one can pose as someone else and get it completely right. There is always a flaw, slight though it may be. If I had known that before Naraku attacked me, I would not have had to pin Inuyasha to the tree, and we would not be talking right now. Your whole life would be completely different. But yes, Kanzuka will want to use them against you, or use an impostor."

Kagome nodded. She understood now.

" But you see," Kikyo said, " You are not the only one who has an Ancestor. Sango's ancestor is Midoriko herself. She slayed Demons with a companion neko youkai as Sango does now. Miroku was the Buddhist Priest that the people for ages had been calling for. Inuyasha was well, the son of a Great Demon who knew his half breed son would help accomplish great things. Same with Sesshomaru. Your Kurama has a Demon Kitsune side as well, and together they are one, in a way. He was expected to enter the world at some time. Even that fire demon was created for a purpose. That was to help protect Midoriko's descendant Sango. Keiko is reincarnated from Koharu, and Yusuke was sent to help protect her. Yukina, the fire demons little sister, is reincarnated from the sweet little Rin who follows Sesshomaru around all the time. So you all will play a part in defeating Kanzuka because you all have strange roots."

" That all makes sense," Kagome said, " But why are you here?"

Kikyo smiled again. " When I entered the Afterlife after you freed me from Kanzuka's control, I was given the option to stay there for all of eternity, or watch over and guide my reincarnation. I knew I had much knowledge that could prove useful to you, so I chose this. I am here to help you. I will always be around your home, around and near you, forever watching, forever helping. I am in your debt since you freed me. And I must apologize for all I did while under his control."

Kagome nodded again. " Arigatou Kikyo. Now, another question. Who ransacked my house?"

" Kanzuka," she replied without hesitation. " He knew I was here, but you see, as a Spirit I am powerless to stop anyone. I can communicate with the Living, but I cannot protect them with my magic or their belongings. I can only guide and help. So all I could do was watch."

" Why did he take my photo's though?" Kagome asked, " There must be a reason. Is it anything to do with him taking over or making impostors of my friends?"

" Yes. Those photo's have been with you in your room for so long, they know all about you. So, he will draw something like a ghost and they will tell him everything. Then, he will use that ghost against you, and you won't know the difference. At least, that's what he hopes. So you must be ready. He will use them all against you, trust me."

Kagome nodded. " So that is why. And he trashed my house as a warning."

" Correct."

" So that's it?" Kagome said, " That is hard to believe, but I do believe it."

" I am glad. Kagome, I will always be near, so if you need me, just say 'Kikyo, please come to my aide!' and I will appear before you. Only certain people will be able to see me though."

" Thank you Kikyo," Kagome said, " Thank you for everything."

Kikyo smiled. " My pleasure. Remember, you are more then just a normal Priestess. There is something about you that no other Priestess as ever had. You will find that out eventually, for it is not my place to tell you. Farewell Kagome."

With that Kikyo vanished into silver sparkles, leaving Kagome to wonder about what she had last said. Shrugging, she stood up and walked to her door, from which the black aura had disappeared. She wanted to tell her friends.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

" That is my story," Kagome finished up, " I hope you understood it."

* * *

And that is the end of my chapter. Okay, it is now 11:10 at night, I am very tired, so I am going to bed. I hope you enjoyed it. Note, I made a lot of this up, so if it doesn't fit exactly with the original storylines of the two anime's, that is why.

**Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH.**

Reviewer Responses

sunstar kitsune: I guess you know now

**Baka KitsuneBri: **Okay, here's a long chappie.

**Red Skyies: **I know cliffie's suck, and I' so sorry I kinda made another one ;;; Okay here's my lil update.

**KitsuneMIKO: **How was this? I tried to make it so that no one would know what would happen. Did it work?


	19. Authors Note! Important!

****

Important!

I am sorry to say that I will not be here this week--August 22nd to August 27th. So none of my stories will be updates until sometime after the 27th.

Gomen ne for any inconveniences.

Ja ne!

Yours sincerely,

Sakura-chan79


	20. Chapter 20

For a time, no one could answer. No one knew how. No one knew what to say. It was a big shock for them all. Sango stared at the moon with a faraway look in her eyes. Kurama stared ahead of him. Hiei just looked the opposite direction of everyone else. Kagome stared at her feet.

" Well, that was amazing Kagome," Sango said at last, " Who would have guessed I am the descendant from the great Midoriko herself? And a neko youkai like Kilala helped Midoriko in battle as she does me? Its all so amazing."

" Yeah….I guess so," Kagome agreed.

" And Kikyo was so nice to you," Sango continued, " She's trying to help you. That's so great. She'll help you accomplish great things surely."

" Maybe…" Kagome said thoughtfully, " But I think you all will help me more since you are living. Unfortunately, Kikyo cannot use her miko powers anymore since she is dead."

Sango shrugged, obviously not swayed to change her opinion.

" It is very interesting on how she knew all of that," Sango said.

" When you die and enter the Afterlife, or Spirit World," Kurama began, " You gain more knowledge. When you gain that, many mysterious things become clear. It is the odd thing about death. The only other way to achieve such is to be an Immortal, and they are very rare."

Kagome nodded to herself. That was quite true.

" But still," Sango said slightly dreamily, " Who would have thought…"

" Not me," Kagome admitted, " I was shocked. But now I must be wary. More traps will come to snare me, and I can't put anyone else in danger."

" Come on Kagome," Sango reasoned, " We collected those Jewel Shards together, and that quest was full of danger. What makes you think that this will be any different? We face these things together Kagome, because you can always use the support of your friends and comrades. Besides, you couldn't keep us away even if you tried."

Kagome shifted her position. That was true. Ever since Kurama and her friends had disappeared four years ago and Kagome had met Sango and her Feudal Friends three years ago, they were always together, always helping each other.

" She's right you know," Kurama agreed.

" Yeah…"

* * *

**_Kanzuka's Palace _**

" No…." he said to himself, " It would be foolish to send out some of my minions now to attack the little Priestess. She'll be expecting it, so I must wait. Instead, Kisa shall go."

He played with a black rose.

" Soon Kagome…soon you shall be mine."

* * *

**_Next Day, Feudal Era _**

" You'll like it here," Kagome informed the young girl following her.

" My brother said its pretty nice here," Yukina told Kagome, " So I wanted to see for myself."

Kagome smiled. " Its great to have you. We'll only stay for the day though."'

" That's fine really," Yukina said, " I really appreciate you taking me. Besides, I want to meet the young girl I am reincarnated from if I can."

" You mean Rin. Maybe we'll see her. You never know when Sesshomaru will show up."

Yukina smiled as they entered the house.

" Heya Kagome," Sango said in a tired voice.

" Hi Sango," Kagome said as she threw her backpack onto the wooden floor. " Yukina's here with me today."

" Okay."

" We're going to explore, so we won't be here much."

"….Okay…" Sango yawned as the two other girls left.

* * *

**_Outside _**

" This is Inuyasha's Forest," Kagome said.

" Its huge," she remarked, " And ancient."

" Yes. This was the tree that Inuyasha had been pinned to for fifty four years," she said, indicating to a big, old tree with arrow marks in it.

Yukina stared at it. " It must have been painful," she remarked, remembering the story Kagome had told her earlier, " To be hurt by the one you loved."

Kagome nodded sadly. " I'm sure."

" But he'll be okay," Yukina said, her aqua eyes shinning. " He's strong."

Kagome giggled.

" Glad ya think that of me," said a familiar, arrogant voice from above the two girls.

Looking up, a silver haired hanyou with doggy ears and a red costume on, could be seen relaxing in one of the bigger branches.

" Oh," Kagome and Yukina looked a little surprised, " We did see you there…"

He shrugged. " Whatever."

Kagome's eyes narrowed irritably. " That's all you have to say?"

" Yeah."

She sighed. " So," Kagome said, changing the subject, " Have you seen Sesshomaru lately?"

Inuyasha snorted. " No. And why would I care about him?"

" We're looking for him," Yukina explained, " We want to see Rin-chan."

Inuyasha softened. " Sorry, can't help you. I have no idea where he might be."

Yukina's face fell. " That's too bad," she said with a disappointed sigh.  
" Well," Kagome said, " I could try to sense him. Then, we'll have an idea of how far away he is."

" Would you?" Yukina asked hopefully, " I really want to meet this Rin-chan."

Kagome smiled. " Sure." She closed her eyes, and put her hands together flat, as though she were praying. Her aura flowed around her, and she was surrounded with a pinkish light. A light breeze past them all. Moment's later, Kagome reopened her eyes, causing the light and breeze to vanish.

" He is near," she said, " Somewhere deep within the forest, approaching us quickly."

" Not surprising," Inuyasha muttered, gripping his sword.

Yukina cocked her head to one side. " From which direction?" she asked.

" From the well," Kagome replied offhandedly.

Sure enough, three figures came into view. One was very tall, with long sliver hair and a cold face. He carried two swords. Beside him was a young girl with black hair and a chequered kimono. She smiled happily. Beside her, and half her height, was a small, walking frog like demon. He carried a small staff with him.

" Kagome-sama!" the small girl, presumably Rin, cried, running up to her and latching onto Kagome's right leg.

" Hiya Rin," Kagome said, prying her off. " How are you?"

" I'm fine. Who is your pretty friend?" Rin asked excitedly, pointing to Yukina.

" That is Yukina," Kagome replied, " Yukina, this is Rin."

Yukina smiled. " Hello there Rin-chan," she said, " I've heard a lot about you."

Rin smiled. " Rin-chan has heard nothing of Yukina-san, but is very glad to meet her!" Rin chirped.

Yukina smiled warmly. She presumed the tall one was Sesshomaru, who still said nothing. The other one must be his servant.

" You're so sweet," Yukina said. " And so polite."

" Oh yes," Rin answered, " Sesshomaru-sama keeps good care of me, and he keeps me safe from danger."

Yukina sweat dropped. That's not quite what she meant, but it did not really matter.

Suddenly, everyone looked above them. Inuyasha jumped down from his branch, landing protectively in front of Yukina, drawing his Tetsigua. Rin backed up behind Sesshomaru, and Kagome went into a fighting stance.

Kisa arrived, smiling evilly. " Ahh," she said, " So we meet again."

" Why are you here?" Kagome shouted.

" No reason," Kisa answered, " I'm here to take you away little miko, and destroy your pathetic friends."

Kagome growled in response, before seeing Kisa fall to the ground, bleeding rapidly. Sesshomaru had attacked her with his Tokijin. He right arm was bleeding, and probably broken.

" Weak," he said in a cold tone, " If you cannot take that, then you surely stand no chance against Kagome or her friends."

Kisa glared at him. " We shall see," she said icily. She threw a rose at Sesshomaru, which he slashed to pieces with his Tokijin. It was useless now. Kisa stared helplessly at the shredded rose on the ground before her. Growling in anger, she vanished.

* * *

I'm back everyone! Sorry the update took so long, I haven't been on a whole lot yet. And I'm at a semi-writers block for some of my stories ::coughcoughmyangelcoughcough:: so anyway, that's that. I really didn't like that part with Kanzuka, it was really gross I think, but it fits that storyline.

I also hope you also all sort of at least partially understood what happened in Chapter 18. It was confusing I know, so if you have any questions, ask me, and I'll try and help you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own IY or YYH.**

Reviewer Responses

sunstar kitsune: Thank you.

**Red Skyies: **I know, I hate cliffie's. Sorry I had to leave, it was to camp and I got sick, and I was lonely, and missed writing :'( but I'm back and all better now! Hope this chapter is okay. Its kinda short.

**Baka KitsuneBri: **Yeah, I made it all up. It took me like an hour or so to make it all up because I ran into some problems because I kept realising some things I wanted would change too much of the storyline. Now its okay though. I guess that's true too

**mai: **Thanks. I hope this chapter is okay, its sort of short….

**KitsuneMIKO: **Yeah, I know. But I'm glad you loved the last few chapters J

**badgurl136: **O.o You understood it, then didn't get it. Gomen ne for making it so complicated, but it does fit in with the story. Here it is. Hope ya like it.


	21. Chapter 21

Kisa was resting now. She was in an old, abandoned cottage in the Modern Era, deep in the woods outside of Tokyo. She dare not go back to Kanzuka, not yet. Not until her mission was done.

" Damn," she muttered to herself, " I didn't expect that Sesshomaru to be there. He messed me up. I could have taken him on had I known he would be there."

She snapped her fingers in anger. But she was still weak from loss of blood. Her head was woozy and her vision was hazy. It wasn't long before she blacked out completely.

* * *

**_The Next Night_**

Sango did not come with Kagome to her Era that time. She decided to help out around Kaede's village for a few days since she hadn't been there for a few days. So Kagome had driven Yukina back to the Jaganashi residence and came back to her empty home. Except for Buyo, she was all alone.

' I have too much time to think now,' she thought, ' And I'm not sure what to make of my thoughts. They're so confusing.'

She sighed heavily, causing Buyo to look up at her with her big, black eyes. The cat seemed to sense that Kagome was confused about something.

Kagome took no notice of Buyo. It was eight that night, a Friday too. Unlike her friends, Kagome had no where to be. She would have loved to go out to a club or a dance, but with who? She had no one.

Except Kurama.

He crept into her thoughts constantly. When a young man smiled at her, she'd smile back of course. But she longed to see Kurama's smile. It was kind and sweet. She loved it. And his hair. It was soft and silky and well kept. Many guys would not like that kind of style because it wasn't 'cool' or 'in' to them.

But Kagome didn't care what other people thought. She liked it and that's what mattered. And his eyes too. She had never seen such a radiant green, the exact colour of an emerald. A perfect emerald with no flaws.

She was brought back to reality when the phone rang. Quickly, she ran and picked up the shiny black receiver.

" Hello?" Kagome said.

" _Hey Kagome,"_ said a very familiar voice.

" Hey Kurama," she said. " I was just thinking about you."

" _Really? Cool. Well, I called to see if you wanted to come over. You seem to be alone tonight. Is Sango not there?"_

" No, she's not," Kagome said, shaking her head to herself, " So I'm alone and lonely," she said playfully.

He laughed. " _Then come on over!" _he urged, " _I'm always alone."_

She smiled. " That'd be awesome. I'd love to."

" _Great. I'll be waiting at the door."_

" I would hope so," she laughed, " You live right across the street from me."

He laughed again and said "_ See you in a minute. Bye." _He hung up.

She hung up her end. He knew her very well, to be able to guess that she was alone and lonely. How kind of him to invite her over. He was truly the best friend she ever had. Always there for her.

* * *

She grabbed her keys and a small handbag to put them in. She said goodbye to Buyo, turned off some lights, shut the front door and locked it. She then stuffed her keys into her handbag and walked down the Sunset Shrine steps. There were a few cars out, but not many. Kagome hurried across the road. Sure enough, Kurama was waiting at the door. It was open and the light from inside streamed out.

" Hey Kurama!" she called as she approached.

" Hey Kagome," he said, smiling brightly.

" It was so nice of you to invite me over."

" No problem. Really." She smiled up at him.

" Well go on in," he said, stepping out of her way. She walked past him, and kicked off her shoes. She set her handbag on a small decorative table for safekeeping.

" Come with me," he said, taking her to the large, front living room. He had a lot of nice furniture, she noticed. A big, comfy sofa, two comfy chairs, a small oak coffee table, a TV, and a few shelves here and there. It was a very elegant room and Kagome feared of breaking something, even though there were not many valuables there.

Kurama took a seat on the sofa, and Kagome sat beside him. They were facing the TV. Together, they decided to watch The Swan Princess. It may have been a movie meant for a younger audience, but neither one cared. They thought it was cute, so who cares if they watched it.

* * *

They watched it in the dark, with Kagome resting her head on Kurama's shoulder, while he had an arm around her shoulders. The movie ended too soon.

" Wanna listen to some music?" Kurama asked Kagome one they had finished with The Swan Princess.

" Sure. What CD's do ya got?"

He showed her. Kagome pointed to one, which he put into his CD player. So for almost two hours they listened to music, and danced a little, for no apparent reason.

" One more song," Kagome said when the clock struck eleven at night.

Kurama sighed, and smiled. " Fine. One last song."

Kagome smiled as one of her favourite songs came on.

_That I could meet you…_

And mixed up happiness

Before my eyes is the bound line

The future seems to be near but endlessly far

Happiness is, perhaps, unintentional

Satisfied, time hides its face

Neither being able to afford to look back

Nor turning to peace of mind

Longing for the strength to live out

Let me stay here a little more

**When I feel the joy of loving you**

**And the sparkle of life, like wrapping the pain**

**Thinking tenderly of the frailty**

**That nobody can live out his life all by himself**

**Lovingly, I held that hand**

This had to be Kagome's favourite song. It was so pretty, a love song. She was dancing with Kurama now, holding onto him like she would never let go. Not that she wanted to. He was warm, and she felt safe with him. As though time had stopped.

_On the days when things don't go as I hope_

I find myself losing a tender heart

Yes, its still on the halfway of my dream

Saying to myself so, I got to sleep

**If we begin to doubt**

**There'll be no bounds**

**So from sometime hard to speak our minds**

**We can keep silent**

Kurama hugged Kagome tightly. He didn't want to lose her ever. Not to anyone else, not to a demon and certainly not to Fate. He wanted to always be with her.

_How far should we go?_

Just in the forest of illusion…

Just keep running there

Still I have things I can' t budge

On those who hate the never-healed times

Without saying a word, ah…

Beyond the sinking sun

I wanna guard you forever

'Cause the blue of memories

I can't hold back my tears

**That I could meet you…**

**The mixed-up happiness**

**From now on, only you and me**

**With heart to heart each other**

**On the unobstructed way leading to you**

**Bundling the loves now…**

**And I wanna be your love**

The song began to end. Kagome's mind was again filled with her mixed thoughts. She no longer loved Inuyasha, she knew that. He liked Yukina anyway. But Kurama? She was falling for him. She knew it, she was just to shy to believe it. And maybe he didn't feel the same way about her. She'd be so embarrassed if that was the case. So she kept quiet about it.

The song fully ended, and the two parted. Kurama took the CD out of the CD player, returning it to its case. Kagome yawned behind him.

" Maybe I should go home now," she said sleepily.

He nodded and took her to the door. Upon opening it, they're minds changed. It was raining hard outside. Kagome had no umbrella and she did not want to make Kurama leave his warm house just to take her home underneath his own.

" You can stay here tonight," he offered.

" Can I?" Kagome asked, " I don't want to risk you getting a cold because of me."

" Sure. Its not a problem. I have lots of room."

She smiled. He took her upstairs and handed her a pair of his own pj's. Most would not have fit her, but these had shrunk in the wash, so they didn't fit Kurama anymore. They were just Kagome's size.

They were a silky blue with white buttons doing up the front of the shirt. The pants were a little too long for her still, but that didn't bother her too much. She knocked on Kurama's door.

" Come in," he called.

She opened the door. She looked so cute standing there in the slightly too big pj's he's lent her. She smiled. " Hi," she said shyly, " How do they look?"

" Just fine," Kurama replied. His were the same, except in red.

Kagome sat on his bed beside him. " Thanks for letting me stay over," she said again. " I appreciate it."

He smiled and sat beside her. " Are you cold?" he asked. " You can have my room."

" I'm a little cold," she replied, " But your guest room is fine."

He didn't really listen to her. He pulled the covers over her so she wasn't cold. He laid down beside her. She rolled onto her side and faced him. She put her arms around him and hugged him as though he was her teddy bear.

He smiled. She blushed.

" I'll be your teddy for tonight," he said grinning.

She smiled. " Great." She snuggled up close to him, and hugged him. Soon she was asleep, with not even the pelting rain disturbing her.

* * *

Kurama was awake much longer. He liked her a lot…loved her really. He knew that. Who wouldn't love her? He'd gladly do anything just to be with her--always. But she have to same feelings? It was too hard to guess, and would be so painful if not. He couldn't tell her yet…not yet.

He let her snuggle up to him and smiled. She was the best. Soon, he too fell asleep.

* * *

There! A longer chapter to make up for my short updates. Hope you liked it. It was really sappy and romantic, but I like it :D And no! In case you got confused or something, there is NO lemon in that. None whatsoever.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. I do not own the song 'Be With You', performed by 'Glay' either.**

Reviewer Responses

Red Skyies: Here's fluffy-ness for you! Like it J

**Why?What?Shutup: **LOL…

**Baka KitsuneBri: **Thanks. Kisa was like that because she hadn't been expecting Sesshomaru to be there and it threw her off. She explains that above. I'm glad you like that story so far and yeah, I did get over my writer block thank goodness :D

**mai: **Yeah, its gonna be Inuyasha/Yukina. :D

**sunstar kitsune: **Yeah, I suppose so…

**KitsuneMIKO: **YAY! I'm glad you like it.

**badgurl136: **Here's the chappie. Like it? Its one of my favourites yet.


	22. Chapter 22

It was dawn now. The sun was just starting to rise, yet still the village slept. Soon though, they would wake. Sango, however, was already awake. She had been awake an hour ago, making herself ready for the day. She sharpened her katana, and she dressed in her usual kimono. She brushed Kilala's fur, then sent the neko youkai out to scout in Inuyasha's Forest.

That's when it happened.

Sango had locked the door of her room from the inside, making it impossible for anyone to enter through the door. From the window, a shadow slipped in. Sango didn't notice it at first. Nor did the pair of crimson eyes that were spying on her.

The Shadow rose up behind her. Sango, feeling a demonic aura, spun around, but was too late. The Shadow knocked her out with a powerful blast of dark magic to her heart. She collapsed on the ground. From her heart, a silver soul appeared. The Shadow held out a hand, and copied the soul. It took the soul and vanished toward the well.

Hiei had been spying on her all night, except for an hour before sunrise. A Shadow had past him on his way back to the village, but he took no notice of it. Many shadow's past him. Only when he had returned to his perch on the roof did he notice a Shadow escape from Sango's window and head to Inuyasha's Forest.

His crimson eyes narrowed distrustfully. What would a Shadow need with Sango? Quickly, he followed it, determined to find out what the Shadow was up to.

His speed let him catch up, though he remained hidden and silent in the shadow's of the trees. The Shadow looked like a young woman, and in its hand clutched a dark soul. A copied one. Any demon such as himself knew that. But who's copied soul was that?

The Shadow stopped in front of the Bone Eaters Well. Smirking, it forced the soul inside of it. It became a solid being. It had long hair, tied up high. Its eyes were a dark brown. Its skin was pale, and it wore the pink demon slayer outfit Sango always did. It even carried her weapons. Smirking evilly, the Shadow Sango dove into the well, a black light engulfing her.

Hiei knew that wasn't Sango. It was a copy of her. But where was the real Sango? He thought for a moment.

' That Shadow came out of her bedroom window,' he thought, ' So she must be there.'

He turned on his heel and got ready to run. But he didn't. A neko youkai stood beside him. It was big, with red orange eyes and long, sharp fangs. She looked at Hiei. She meowed deeply. Nodding, he climbed onto Kilala's back, and together, they bounded off to the village.

Shadow Sango stepped out of the well. Kisa was waiting for her.

" Remember," she told the Shadow Demon, " You are to take the miko to Kanzuka alive. Kill the kitsune."

Shadow Sango bowed. Kagome would never guess that she wasn't really Sango. This plan would work perfectly.

Hiei bent down beside the unconscious Sango. She was lying on the floor, her eyes closed. One hand was above her head, and the other fell beside her. A few light blue sparkles were around her, and her true soul was trying desperately to get past them and into its rightful body.

" How was that Shadow created?" Hiei wondered aloud, as Sango's Soul rebounded again from the little sparkles. " You need a picture of the person to actually create one."

" That's exactly how Shadow Sango was created," said a voice behind Hiei.

Botan was sitting on her oar, floating in the air. Her usually cheerful face was full of sadness. Her voice was unusually sad as well.

" How did you get here?" Hiei snapped.

" A portal," she answered lazily, " Anyway, Koenma sent me to you so I could explain some things that will help you understand what happened to Sango and why."

She was expecting him to say 'Why should I care?' or some other rude comment. But he did not. He frowned, and stared at her impatiently.

" Well," Botan began, " Remember that story Kagome told you, Kurama, and Sango? Well--"

Hiei interrupted her. " And how do you know about this?"

" Koenma was watching on his screen. We heard it all. Anyway, remember when she told you about her photo's being stolen? He drew out Sango's Shadow and sent it to take a copy of Sango's soul."

" Why didn't it just take her soul?"

" You should know that," Botan snapped. " If it took the real soul, it would have been purified and useless. It would have returned to its photo, and Kanzuka would not have been able to use it again. By copying the soul, that could be avoided."

" And why can't her soul re-enter her body?"

" Because there cannot be two of the same person in the same time if they are not reincarnations of each other. So since Shadow Sango and Sango are not reincarnations of each other, if Sango's soul re-entered her body, the Shadow Sango would vanish, and Kanzuka could not use it for his purposes. So, Shadow Sango used dark magic to create that shield and avoid that too. Unless Kagome destroys Shadow Sango, Sango herself will never rise again."

" And the well?"

" Is now dark," Botan replied, " Darkness has taken it over. Only a Priestess or Monk can purify it for you to be able to use it again. Kagome will be busy dealing with Shadow Sango, and Kikyo is of no help being dead. Kaede is too old, and her powers are too weak."

Sango's soul gave up on trying to re-enter the body for a moment. It floated in front of Hiei, and curled up in his hands. Botan smiled.

" So how am I to save Sango?" Hiei asked himself.

" You want to save Sango? That is so unlike you!" Botan squealed, overhearing him.

He flushed a deep red. " I don't like her," he mumbled.

She smirked, " Yeah, yeah, sure…that's what they all say!" Grinning, she vanished through her portal.

" Kilala," Hiei commanded, " Go find Miroku. Tell him I need his help."

Kilala purred and bounded away.

* * *

Shadow Sango looked around. Where was the little miko hiding anyway. She could see Kikyo, who was scowling at her. Yet Kikyo posed no threat, she was nothing more then a spirit.

The big house across the street. What a strange aura it had. There were two. The sun had risen high enough now. The tenants would awake soon, if they weren't already. Shadow Sango smirked, and slowly made her way to Kurama's house.

* * *

The sun had been coming through the window for a few hours now. Kurama was already awake, laying on his back. However, he could not move for fear of waking Kagome, who was still sleeping. Her arms were wrapped around him, like a teddy bear. Her breathing was even. She looked so pretty when she was asleep and dreaming peaceful dreams.

Soon though, she too woke up. She mumbled something to herself at first, and withdrew her arms from around him. She yawned and pushed her hair out of her face. For a moment, she had a blank look, as though she wasn't sure where she was or why she was their.

When her eyes swept across Kurama, she blushed deeply.

" Morning," he said, smiling.

" Good morning," she said shyly.

" Did you sleep well?"

She nodded. " I hope you did," she said, " I didn't mean to fall asleep with you in your bed…" she trailed off, still very shy about the whole thing.

He waved her apology aside. " No, no don't feel bad. I pulled the blanket over you because you were cold. Then you got sleepy. So don't blame yourself. Besides…its not like we _did_ anything."

She nodded again. He had a point. They hadn't done anything. So she didn't need to worry that way. It was just cute what had happened really.

" Well," Kagome said, the red leaving her cheeks, " I'll go change okay? I'll see you in a minute."

Kurama got off the bed, followed by Kagome. She smiled shyly, and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

As Kurama got dressed, he knew something. He loved her. He was in love with Kagome Higurashi. His best friend that he hadn't seen for four years. The miko from the Sengoku Jidai. The friend of anyone who was willing to be her friend. The strong willed girl who lived across the street in the Sunset Shrine. Kagome.

It was not really a total shock, but it just hit him. Like someone slapping you on the cheek firmly. Or you finally understand that science question that had been bothering you lately. He knew it now. He knew his, and Yoko's, heart. But were Kagome's feelings the same? It was hard to say.

' Later,' he thought, ' Another time…when its right, I'll tell her. Not yet though…not yet…'

He left his room, and headed for the kitchen. Kagome wasn't there yet, so he began to make breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs should be good. She'd like that, he was sure. And he was making it specially for her.

* * *

No, I am not dead. Sorry I took so long. Anyway, I tried to make this chapter focus more on Hiei and Sango, but I had to put Kurama and Kagome in it too. There are still many chapters left, so don't worry about the story ending any time soon. As if anyone cares though.

Now. In regards to my very late update, this is the reason. My computer has been broken, and I couldn't post this till it was fixed because it wouldn't let me log in. I mean, on one of my forums, I'd log in, and when I clicked on a link, it automatically logged me out. It was so annoying Also note that school has started again, so I'll have homework to complete as well, so I'll do my best to update regularly.

**Reviewer Responses**

sunstar kitsune: The song was called 'Be With You', by Glay. I used the English Translation. You can find the lyrics at under Glay in the J-Pop section, even though he's really J-Rock.

**Why?What?Shutup: **:D Koolies.

**Rose's Petal: **They're not going to tell each other for a while. They're gonna figure it out soon…well Kurama already did, and Kagome will probably within a few chapters. And I'm guessing you mean Kurama/Kagome fanfics by other people? Well…on my profile, go to Favourite Stories, and all my favourite stories are there. There are some Kurama/Kagome stories there.

**fireangel: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it…this was pretty fluffy too.

**Red Skyies: **Gomen ne a thousand times! I would have updates sooner, had I been able to. Gomen ne for taking so long!

**KitsuneMIKO: **LOL I'm glad :D

**Micheleclover: **Arigatou. Sorry for taking so long.

**kick-butt-miko/silver kitsune: **Thanks! I love them too. They so rock J

**Sora the Tasake: **I know. I hate lemon too. They ruin the story, I know.

**mai: **Good. I'm so glad you weren't bored reading my stories :D I know. I'd love to be Kagome too. Sorry I took so long to update.

**Hellblazer: **LOL Did you like this part? I think the Kurama/Kagome part was my favourite.

**Baka KitsuneBri: **Whoa, a couple of months. I'd hate to have that happen. Actually, I was going to make it a trap, but I decided against it since I have other idea's. ::evil grin:: Yup, my update. Sorry it took so long.

**animebaby08060: **LOL Thanks. Gomen ne. It took a long time due to my broken computer.

**Ryu: Sneaky Lil' Fox: **LOL. Sorry, I took a long time to update. Hmm…that'll be hard cause I wanna steal him too! :D He's my favourite. Anyone with a working brain should know he's the best.

**nunofyorbiz: **They might make out, might not. Dunno yet. But don't worry, I'm not doing any lemon or lime or hentai of any sort. Unless you count Miroku 'feeling' girl's backsides.

**Reversed: **Great. I'm so glad you like it so far.

**chinadoll27: **Sorry, it took a very long time but I finally updated.

**K005: **Okay. Gomen ne for taking such a long time. Now, for your questions…Umm…no, I don't think he's met Shippo yet…oh wait…yes he did. In one of the earlier chapters, but he hasn't really talked to Shippo one on one. I haven't used Shippo or Miroku much. Or Botan for that matter…I don't know. Probably more near the end when the bad guys are defeated.

There. That's everyone so far. Gomen ne again for taking so long! Hopefully, it won't happen again.

Sakura-chan79


	23. Chapter 23

Kagome sighed as she slipped into her school uniform. The black skirt, and white blouse. She pulled on her socks and folded Kurama's pyjama's neatly for him. Silently, she snuck into his room, and laid them on his neatly made bed. She breathed in the air of his room deeply, thick with his scent.

Sighing, she turned and left. He was downstairs making breakfast. She could smell the bacon from the top of the stairs.

" I'm back," she said, a trace of light pink on her cheeks.

He turned from her after flipping a pancake. " Hey again. You like pancakes and bacon right?"

" Yes. That's awesome."

He smiled and turned back to his cooking. Obviously, he was a little shy still too. She was glad he had come back again. She was glad that they were best friends again.

He served the pancakes and bacon, while Kagome poured them each a glass of milk. Just as she was putting it away, there was a knock at the door. She looked up. " I wonder who that is," she said.

" I'll go see," Kurama volunteered, " You eat."

She blushed. " 'Kay. Thanks for making the meal."

He smiled. " No problem."

Kagome sat down at one end of the table as she heard him open the door.

" Oh…hello Sango."

She heard his voice say that. But Sango? It couldn't be…

* * *

Hiei had sent Kilala off almost an hour ago. Sango's soul was shivering in his hands, and even their warmth was not keeping her soul alive. Slowly, literally, in his hands, she was dying.

" Where is that stupid monk?" he growled to himself, staring at Sango's unconscious body.

Her soul flickered in his hands.

Footsteps were approaching now. Hiei could hear them outside the door. He heard someone trying to open the door, but it would not open. It didn't move, only vibrate.

" Damn Kilala," Miroku's voice floated in, " The door's locked from the other side!"

" Come around to the window baka!" Hiei shouted.

Silence, then the sound of retreating footsteps. Miroku had actually listened to him. A moment later Miroku was climbing in through the window. It took a moment, since the window was small, but he got in in the end.

" So…what can I help you with?" Miroku asked Hiei.

* * *

" Hello Sango," Kurama greeted her.

" Hey," she said casually. Her face seemed darker then usual, but maybe she had just been up later then usual the night before.

" Come in," he said, " Kagome and I are having breakfast."

" Oh…lovely. May I join you?"

He nodded as he shut the door behind her. That was odd. She didn't even ask right away if Kagome was here or not.

Kurama led Sango into the kitchen where Kagome had not yet touched her food. Her fork was in a strange position, as though she had silently dropped it.

" Morning Kagome," Sango said cheerfully, taking a seat beside her.

" Good morning Sango," she said stiffly.

Both Kagome and Sango were acting strange, Kurama noticed. Kagome never acted like that Sango. Sango would normally have asked first and foremost if Kagome was there. His eyes narrowed. Something was not right.

The meal continued. Sango ate nothing, claiming she had already eaten some beat soup earlier. Kagome's eyes narrowed more, Kurama noticed.

" Did you finish everything in the Sengoku, Sango?" Kagome asked.

Kurama thought that was an odd question to ask. Why wouldn't she have?

" Oh yeah," Sango said, " There wasn't a whole lot to do."

Kagome nodded, her face twisting into a half scowl. " Lets go to my place," she said, " Kurama, you can come too." She stared hard at him, as if trying to tell him something.

" Sure. Lets go," he replied, now convinced something was very wrong.

* * *

" So let me get this straight," Miroku said, " Sango was attacked by a Shadow of Kanzuka's creation, her soul was copied and the demon escaped. It sealed the well using some of itself and sealed Sango's body so the soul can't get back. You want me to weaken the monster by purifying the well, then purifying Sango's body."

" Yes," Hiei said impatiently, " We'll weaken the Shadow monster by doing so, and save Sango from dying. If we don't hurry, she will die."

Miroku nodded. " You realise that this may take a while. Depending on the monsters abilities, it may be harder to get rid of."

" Just get to it!" Hiei shouted.

* * *

" So…" Kagome said, " Why are you here?"

Sango blinked. " What do you mean?" she asked sweetly, " I'm here to see you."

" Why?"

She smiled sweetly.

" You don't need to hide it," Kagome said, " You're not Sango. Impostor."

" But I am!" she insisted.

" Prove it."

" How? Can't you believe your best friend?"

" I can believe all my friends," she answered, " But I do not believe you are Sango."

" And why not?"

" Sango's eyes are not so hard and cold. She is never like this to me. I know her well. I've known her for four years. We're like unrelated sisters. We know each other almost better then our own families. She is not so cold as you. Nor, does she have an evil aura emit from her body!"

Kagome hissed out the last sentence. Sango's eyes narrowed distrustfully. Her face darkened. She shot her hand out and caught Kagome's neck.

" Kagome!" Kurama shouted as she was reeled in by Sango.

" He…hel…help…" Kagome stammered out.

Sango became darker, her eyes colder and she herself eviler. Her evil energy flared more then before.

" You were right," Sango said, " I am not your friend. I am Shadow Sango, sent to destroy you."

" Destroy her?" Kurama cried, " I thought Kanzuka wanted her alive!"

" He does," Shadow Sango said airily, " But I am not following his orders! Fool! I will kill you both, then I will go against him!"

" You don't have a chance against us," Kurama hissed, " So you wouldn't survive two minutes against Kanzuka. He created you, he can destroy you."

Shadow Sango growled. She dug her long, claw-like nails into Kagome's neck. She screamed in pain. Kurama's heart was torn.

" I have a physical form," Shadow Sango said, " I am like a youkai, a Shadow Youkai."

" Damn you!" Kurama shouted, " Let go of Kagome!" He drew a rose out from behind his hair. " Rose Whip!" The rose transformed into a whip of thorns.

Shadow Sango threw poor Kagome aside onto the stones, her blood staining the surrounding stones. Kurama ran at Shadow Sango, trying to cut her. He hit her right shoulder, and blood flowed out, however it did little to her.

" You cannot defeat me by merely swinging your pathetic whip at me! You'll have to cut off my power sources!"

' Power sources?' Kagome though, weakly trying to sit up. She closed her eyes lightly, and felt for some demonic energy. It was flowing from the well house…all of it. And she said 'sources', meaning more then one. So, one was at the well. The others were probably in the Sengoku.

' Damn that!' she cursed in her mind, ' I am too weak to go to the well and purify it. And I cannot go through it with how weak I am and hope to cut off the rest of her power. There has to be someone who can do that!'

* * *

Miroku paced around the well three times. It was covered with a thick, black fog. Nothing could get through it. He sighed audibly and stuck his staff in the centre of the well. A bluish aura surrounded it and floated there in mid-air. He held his right hand out and over the well, palm facing down. A blue aura surrounded his hand. Again, he paced around the well, four times though.

Nothing happened.

" The power is stronger than I anticipated. Sango's losing life because of this, so I must hurry!"

He tried again, going around clockwise four times. And then counter clockwise three times. The fog rumbled, but nothing else.

* * *

Hiei held Sango's shivering soul. She didn't have much time left. Damn, what was taking that monk so long anyway? By the time he fixes the well, Sango will be dead! Damn, why was he so worried about her? A human girl? A demon exterminator too! What was wrong with him? He shouldn't be feeling these emotions…should he?

* * *

Kagome dragged herself into a sitting position. Her breathing was ragged. Blood still trickled down her neck steadily, with no end in sight. She was becoming dizzy. Quickly, she clamped her hands over the holes, and tried to stop the blood. It cleared her mind a little, but she was still weak.

**_Snap!_**

The well! That power source was juts cut off! She could feel it! Someone had helped them! Only someone with holy powers could do that though….Miroku! She smiled to herself.

Shadow Sango, however, howled in pain, and was unable to figure out how her power was cut off. Kurama took his chance to attack. He split her other shoulder open. She screamed again. Her physical form became see through slightly.

* * *

Miroku finally got it! He remembered everything he had ever been taught, and finally realised what he needed to do. He needed to say an incantation. He put his staff in the middle of the well, and then held both hands out over it. He recited this incantation.

****

Evil Shadow

_Go back from whence you came_

I, the Holy Houshi, hereby banish you

To the Shadow Lands of Death!

Now, to Sango. She wasn't gonna be hard, now that he knew what to do. Just repeat the incantation. He must hurry! She was on the brink of death!

* * *

Hiei growled in anger. Where was he? He should have been back long ago! Sango was dying in his hands and that houshi was probably fondling some young woman. Kilala purred, signalling someone was coming.

Hiei looked up. Miroku ran in. Without and explanation to Hiei, he knelt down beside Sango's body, holding his hands out over her.

_Evil Shadow_

Go back from whence you came

I, the Holy Houshi, hereby banish you

To the Shadow Lands of Death!

The sparkles around her body lifted. Hiei felt Sango's small soul flutter. Life was returning to her! He held his hands out, and released Sango's soul. It flew back to her body and entered her heart.

* * *

Sorry, so sorry for taking so long everyone! I seriously didn't mean to! Homework, so much of it and so much to do! So…what's going to happen? Wait and see!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Reviewer Responses

Red Skyies: _Well then…Amiboshi is mine! LOL Have fun with YokoJ_

**Baka KitsuneBri: **_Oh…too bad._

**hyperkitty16: **_I know. Don't you just hate it when that happens?_

**inuyashaandkagome4ever89: **_Yup he sure does. I'm so sorry. I was reading a really good fic. I know. But she'll be okay, don't worry. I thought so. His name is Kanzuka. Yup. I hope the battle scene that I'll do for him will work out okay._

**Hellblazer: **_Yeah. She's gonna be fine though, so worry not. Aww I was blushing as I wrote both those parts glad you liked them._

**Why?What?Shutup: **_Thanxies._

**animebaby08060: **_Umm…here's my update?_

**Ryu: Sneaky Lil' Fox: **_Aww thank you! I'm so happy that you like it! LOL That's okay! I'm glad my reviewers are so dedicated it makes me feel so special and happy that you all care about my work. No! Me no like Kagome and Hiei. He's cool and all, but Kurama is better! LOL I'm babbling now too. Here's the update. Hope you like!_

**inu&kuramaRmine: **_Aw thanks. I know! I'm torturing myself with keeping them from kissing each other, but its not the right time quite yet. I'm sorry, but I'm not sure about any sites like that. There is one I know, **'Online Dictionary of Japanese' **or something like that that I used a few times. You type in a word (either English or Japanese) and it will translate it for you. I forget what its called though. Gomen ne._

**KitsuneMIKO: **_Gomen ne, gomen ne, gomen ne. I'm so sorry I had so much homework to do and stuff that I umm…didn't have time to update! I'm going as quickly as I can though._

Okay, so I lied. I did take a long time again -.- I'll try to do better, but its hard when I have so much to do. And in case anyone would like to know my other excuse for taking so long, it was because of a really good Kagome and Kurama story. It's called 'By And Other Name', but its rated R (with good reason). But its really good and has 46 chapters and still not finished. So if you're ever very bored and have like a lot of hours on your hands, you should read it. The chapters are long and it's a bit confusing, but really well done. There are some others in my C2 community that have Kag/Kur as well, in case you'd like to know. I'm babbling now, so any other questions, just rr okay? Sayonara minna-san!


	24. Chapter 24

* * *

Shadow Sango became completely see-through. She was in her true Shadow state now, which was likely to reveal many new, and annoying, powers. Kurama didn't want to think of them. However, with Kagome in her state, she was helpless. Unable to really defend herself. So he had to.

His emerald green orbs followed Shadow Sango's liquid movements. As a shadow, he had little idea of her capabilities. Too bad Hiei wasn't here. He was very knowledgeable about these things. But, he was not here, so Kurama would deal with this on his own.

Shadow Sango smirked, and backed away to the house. Why would she do that? Easy. The shadow's. The shade. She vanished. Melted perfectly into the darkness. Now, she could move unseen in all the darkness and shadow's in order to attack Kurama and finish off Kagome.

But what else could she do?

* * *

Kagome watched Shadow Sango vanish. Her power melted in with the shadow's around the Shrine, so she could not be sensed. That was not good. She could be anywhere.

But this also meant something else. It meant that she was hiding. For, Shadow's without a physical form can do no harm. At least, she did not think so.

" Kikyo," she whispered, " Come to my aide!"

Instantly, Kikyo appeared before her.

" Yes?"

" About Shadow Sango…"

" She can do harm, but very little now," Kikyo answered, as though reading Kagome's mind.

" Like what?"

" Well, she can control darkness and shadow's. She can use simple dark illusions to trap her enemies, and then suffocate them. But that is all she can do, other then hide in the shadow's. There are more powerful Shadow Youkai then her, so worry not."

" Will Kurama be okay?" Kagome was worried. He was so good to her, and now she couldn't help him. Hell, she couldn't really even help herself, she was so weak and helpless from loss of blood.

" He should be. But the only way to defeat her is to attack her with either light, or a purifying arrow. There is no other way."

Kagome silently cursed. She did not have her bow with her, and therefore could not shoot an arrow at the stupid shadow. How could she do this? She had to help Kurama. She just had to, no matter what!

* * *

Sango's eyes fluttered open. She groaned in pain and began to breath ragged breaths. Weakly, she tried to sit, up but only succeeded in falling back down on her back. Her soul was too weak at the moment, and would need some time to recover.

Without any words, Miroku and Hiei lifted her up, and placed her on her bed. Miroku went in search of a warm blanket. Hiei sat beside her bed, saying nothing. Kilala curled up beside Sango.

She was too weak to say anything. She could do nothing but rest. How boring. She hated being like this. She liked being busy, hanging out with her friends. Slapping Miroku because he was such a pervert was one of her favourite hobbies.

But she needed rest, and she knew it. And she also knew that neither Miroku nor Hiei would let her move until she was fully recovered.

* * *

Hiei watched her closely. He was glad she was safe and alive. She had almost died because that Monk had taken so long with his spells and because of that Shadow Youkai. But, she was OK, and that was the main thing.

He didn't know what to make of these emotions either. They were new to him, for he had always been so emotionless. He saw them as flaws, a weakness an enemy could use to their advantage and destroy you. Hiei had done that in many of his battles.

But Sango was different. She was a Demon Slayer, but that wasn't the point. She trusted her emotions. She let them flow through her and they swirled around her. She was not afraid to cry, to laugh, to say just what she felt. She was not afraid to let her fear show.

What she did, that was so different to him, was use her emotions to her own advantage. She used them to make her strong, to push herself to her limits to finish what she had set out to do. She saw them as strengths, not flaws and certainly not a weakness.

They were so different, yet so alike.

* * *

Kurama was alert. He vaguely realised that Kagome had summoned Kikyo to her, but he paid no attention to that. In order to protect her, must be waiting for the enemy at all times. The atmosphere around the Sunset Shrine began to get darker, till he could not see.

" Having trouble now?" Shadow Sango's voice hissed from all around him.

Kurama growled in reply.

Shadow Sango laughed an evil laugh. He was trapped, and he knew it.

Kikyo glowed in the darkness. She was really the only visible thing in the whole place. Wherever she floated, she would light up the space around her. Since Kagome was near the edge of the shadowy dome, a little bit of sunlight peeked through.

' That's it!' Kagome thought suddenly. She knew how to defeat Shadow Sango, and save Kurama.

" Kikyo!" Kagome said, " Can you find Shadow Sango and illuminate her for me? I'll take it from there."

Kikyo looked slightly puzzled, but she agreed. As a spirit, she could easily find the shadow enemy, and not get hurt. She floated behind Kurama, and Kagome faintly saw and outline of Shadow Sango.

Shadow Sango realised that Kikyo was there, illuminating her, so she darted away before Kurama noticed. But Kikyo followed her. And so did Kagome. She raised her Jewel, and held it in the sunlight. The light bounced off of the jewel, so all she had to do was shine it on Shadow Sango.

But that was easier said then done.

* * *

Miroku soon returned with a thick blanket to cover Sango.

" I'll finish doing all your work," he told Sango, who could only nod her thanks. " Don't worry," he winked, " I won't do anything to girls while I do this." With that said, the perverted monk left the room, again leaving the awkward silence between Sango and Hiei.

**_Pop!_**

With a snap of his head, Hiei turned to his side to see Botan standing there.

" How's it going?" she asked cheerfully.

Hiei glared at her.

" Not too well? Aww poor Sango!"

Sango looked puzzled. Did she know this girl?

" I'm Botan," Botan told Sango when she noticed the girls look of confusion. " I know all about you! Yukina told me that Hiei is always sparring with you."

That wasn't quite true. He wasn't always sparring with her. More or less, she thought he was stalking her, he was near her so much. But, she couldn't say she didn't mind it. She liked him.

" Why are you here?" Hiei asked coldly.

" No reason?" she replied with a blush.

He raised an eyebrow. " Right. Your lying."

" I am not!" she replied hastily, eyeing the open door out of the corner of her eye.

Hiei noticed, then laughed. " You like the Monk!" he mocked her.

" That's why you're here!"

She flushed a shade of red. " I have to go…" she said hastily. With another pop, she vanished.

Miroku's head popped in then. " Did I just hear the voice of a beautiful maiden? Other then my lovely Sango-chan of course," he added hastily.

Sango grinned, knowing full well he knew Botan. She knew Miroku very well. She had known him for four years now, she should know him well enough. It seemed Hiei had guessed the same thing as he was smirking.

* * *

For almost a half hour, Kurama blindly tried to attack Shadow Sango, realising Kikyo's purpose. But his attacks rarely hit, and they went right though. It was useless. Physical attacks would do nothing against her.

Kagome flashed her jewel relentlessly at Shadow Sango. The enemy was weakening, she knew, since the dome was fading. The jewel was small, and so it could not really direct a lot of light at her. But its small attacks hurt Shadow Sango. Just a little more, and she'd die.

* * *

Botan sighed as she brought her knees up to her. She was beneath a tree in the Rekai, skipping her duties for a little while. Koenma would not like that, and lecture her later, she knew. But she needed time to herself.

She could not help it. She liked Miroku. A lot. She had first met him a long time ago when the guys had first started to visit the Sengoku. She was looking for them there, but they were not there. Miroku was and told her so. Of course, he groped her and asked her to bear his child, but that was not the point. She soon became his friend. She kept track of when the guys were and were not there. Secretly, she'd ditch work, and spend time with the Monk.

She liked him. There was no other way to say it. Well, there was, she just didn't want to.

* * *

Just one more hit. Just one more! Kagome knew this since the dome was so thin now. Her power was almost fully drained. Soon, they would be free. But, with more light, it became easier to trap the demon. There were few places left to hide, making Kikyo's job easier, as well as Kagome's. Kurama was near her now, ready to defend her. But her energy was running out.

Kagome raised the Jewel again. This had to be it. She had to hit Shadow Sango now, for she would surely faint with no energy left. She aimed. And she let the light fly to Kikyo. And it hit. The scream issued from the youkai's lips was deafening, but she was defeated. Sango was saved, and the Shadow Dome vanished. And Kagome fainted.

* * *

The end! How was it? Sorry for another cliff-hanger, but she'll be fine. I have more idea's for the next three shadow's, so you'll have to wait and see.

**Disclaimer: If I owned anything, would I be writing this?**

Reviewer Responses

Kill-all-flamer210: _Hiya Loan-chan. Yeah! Would you add me to your C2 community? I added you to mine. Did you accept the confirmation email thing yet? They apparently send those out now if you want to be a staff member. Thanks, so please add me - See you later on the forum or something!_

**Why?What?Shutup: **_Yup. Put a little fluff in here about them. And I remembered Botan/Miroku! ::feels proud since she has forgotten about them till now::_

**korokochan16: **_Thanks._

**ShinjuJaganashi: **_That's not surprising. Lots of people are very possessive of him - Yeah, maybe I will make them friends. Good idea. I'm glad you like it though._

**Emma: **_I know. Its got so many chapters, it takes a while, but I'm glad you like it . No. Botan and Miroku will be in it, just not a lot. And Kuwabara? I don't like him ::sweat drop:: so he might end up uninvolved until it comes to the Shadow Kuwabara. Sorry!_

**sunstar kitsune: **_You mean 'By Any Other Name'? Yeah, they are pretty OOC I think, and it is confusing, but a good story nonetheless._

**Baka KitsuneBri: **_Yeah I know! Glad ya like it, so here's my update._

**Ryu: Sneaky Lil' Fox: **_Thanks. LOL yeah I know. I say that all the time Yeah. I don't care for those much. I prefer Kurama and Kagome (obviously) LOL okays. See ya later._

**badgurl136: **_I hurried with this as much as I could, but I didn't want to rush it. So here is my update. Hope ya like._

**KitsuneMIKO: **_Aww Arigatou! Makes me feel so loved LOL. I'm so glad you like it._

Thanks to all you guys who are reading and reviewing! Its so nice to hear from you all, so I hope you continue to enjoy this story! Cookies to everyone!

Sakura-chan79


	25. Chapter 25

Kurama ran to Kagome's side. She had fainted. Kikyo floated by her side as well. Gently, as though she were a chine a doll, Kurama picked Kagome up.

" She will be fine," Kikyo said, as though reading Kurama's worried thoughts. " She just needs rest."

Kurama didn't answer as he carried her to the front door, which was locked. And he didn't know if Kagome had her key with her. Even if she did, he did not want to disturb her by trying to find it. Instead, he focused on some ivy by the doorstep in the front garden.

The ivy grew bigger and stronger. It wound up the wall and to the lock. It began to fiddle with it at his master's request, and soon had it completely open. With that done, the ivy grew smaller and weaker, till it was nothing more then it was in the beginning. And so, Kurama entered the house with Kagome, followed by Kikyo, who was eyeing him strangely.

Kurama took no notice of Kikyo and went straight to Kagome's room. It was clean, and neat and orderly. The only things missing were the photo's that were supposed to be on her dresser.

Gently, he laid her on her bed, and pulled the cover's out from under her, and pulled them up over her, so she would be warm.

" Wait here," he told Kikyo. It was almost an order. But Kikyo would not have left Kagome even if he had not said anything. Kurama left the room.

He explored what was in her kitchen cupboards. He found chips, instant raman, chocolate, soup cans, bread and buns. Normal things for a normal human. But, being a Priestess, even in the modern era, she should have some herbs somewhere right? So he went outside, to the back garden.

* * *

Kikyo watched Kagome sleep. She showed no signs of waking up yet, but at least her breathing was regular. However, Kikyo's thoughts turned to Kurama.

It was obvious to her that he loved her. A lot. More then Inuyasha surely did. Well, Inuyasha loved Kagome, but not nearly as much as Kurama surely did. The way he looked at her, talked with her. The way he carried her and protected her. It all showed Kikyo how much he cared for her. And she was sure this was no petty crush of a teenage boy.

But Kagome had not noticed yet. Kagome did not realise what his behaviour meant, though she cared for him too. It showed. Kikyo sighed. Teenagers in these times. They were so blind to their own feelings.

But she shouldn't be talking. She too was blinded by her feelings, or the lack of them. If she had truly loved Inuyasha, she would not have fallen for Naraku's trick. Plain and simple. So, maybe, the Sengoku and the Modern era were actually a lot alike in that way.

* * *

Kurama found the herb garden. He was right in thinking Kagome would have one. She grew thyme, and foxglove and other special herbs with wondrous powers. Bogweed, and fire-rover and so many others. But the only one he wanted was Fox-Fire Leaf. It had powerful healing properties, first discovered by kitsune's like himself. It would give Kagome her strength back.

So he picked three leaves of it, and re-entered the house. He boiled some water in her kettle and, stirred them into it, making Fox-Fire Leave's Tea. It was hot, but it would help. He materialized a bouquet of roses from behind his glossy blood red hair. He would leave the flowers beside the tea for when she woke up. In one arm, he carried her present, in the other hand, her tea.

* * *

It took all of Kikyo's strength to keep her face from betraying her thoughts when she saw Kurama enter Kagome's room with the bouquet of roses.

' He is so in love with her,' she thought, ' Just like Inuyasha and I once were. Maybe these two will have their happy ending.'

Kurama smiled shyly when he saw Kikyo staring at the roses. " A get well present for Kagome," he explained.

" She hardly needs a present," Kikyo remarked, " She'll do just fine with that special tea."

" I know. But still, I want her to know she helped out a great deal, and I was really worried for her." Kurama set both the tea and the roses on her bedside table.

Kikyo sighed blissfully.

" What?" Kurama asked, turning to her.

" Nothing," she replied smiling, " Nothing at all."

He shrugged. " Watch over her okay? I'm going now."

She nodded.

As Kurama shut Kagome's front door behind him gently, he concentrated on the ivy again. This time, he was going to lock the door, and then return her ivy to normal once more. And so he did.

* * *

" We should go check up on Kagome-chan!" Eri said firmly from across the table in the little coffee house.

" Hai!" Yuri agreed. " We haven't seen her for like…ever!"

Ayumi nodded. " Yeah! Lets go guys! Besides, she needs to do some serious shopping for her wardrobe."

" Hey guess what!" Eri cried.

" What?" Yuri and Ayumi squealed together.

" Maria told Rena who told Saka who told Kira who told Mia who told Anani who told me that Kagome-chan is seeing a guy!"

" Really?" Yuri and Ayumi squealed.

" Yeah! She said that she heard her had really red hair and really bright green eyes! And he's tall. And all the girls are dropping left and right for him! They all love him, but he pays them no attention! Only a select few, and he's almost always seen with Kagome-chan."

" Oh my god!" Ayumi cried, " Our Kagome-chan has a boyfriend! Finally, after her eighteen boyfriendless years!"

" Yeah! I know!" Eri cried.

* * *

Botan nearly chocked on her coffee after overhearing what Kagome's friends had said. That description was clearly of Kurama, though she highly doubted they were going out yet. He was shy, and not one who would be so sudden with that sort of thing after not seeing her for four years. Though it was obvious how he felt about her.

And how she felt about him. Botan saw when her eyes lit up, the few times she was around Kagome. It was so sweet. She heard the chairs behind her scrape the floor, meaning that the girls were leaving. Indeed it was considerably quieter due to their absence.

* * *

The cloaked man saw the three girls leave the coffee shop and begin to cross the street toward the dark alley where he stood in wait. This time, Kanzuka would have what he wanted and his plan would not fail.

Or he would be the one to pay for the failure. The man gulped at the thought.

* * *

Yuri stopped in front of a dark alley. Her eyes narrowed.

" What is it Yuri?" Ayumi asked, stopping.

" I thought I saw something in their," she said, " And I want to follow it…"

" Really?" Eri asked.

Yuri nodded, and stiffly, almost against her will, entered the alley way. Shrugging, Ayumi and Eri followed her.

The alley was dark and several times at least one of them would trip, causing the other's to do the same. It was narrow too. One either side, the wall could be felt without having to stretch out your arms very far. Very little came into the alley due to the roofs of the buildings. Ayumi began to shiver.

The girls eventually came to the end of the alley and into a larger area where there was at least enough light to see by. But, none of them felt safe anymore. Especially when they saw the cloaked man standing before them.

" Welcome…" his voice hissed.

" Who…who are you?" Yuri asked frightfully.

" I have no name," the man replied, " But I am here on orders."

" Orders?…" Eri repeated.

" Yes. My master has need of you three," he said, raising his hand to eye level. A dark sphere appeared in mid-air, scaring each of the girls. Each one fainted on sight of it. The nameless man grinned.

" Stop!"

He looked up. Another girl stood there.

" Who are you?" he sneered.

" The one who's going to arrest you!" she snapped.

" You? A mere human girl? Only the Rekai could catch me and they have yet to do so!"

" Oh really? Then I guess I should tell you I am from the Rekai! I the Grim Reaper, Botan!"

" Oh really?" He did not believe her.

" Yeah!" She ran at him, and hit him with her oar. Being a low class demon, the man fell to the ground and Botan tied his hands and legs, then gagged his mouth. She signalled for some Rekai support who took the man away, and the others took the girls to the street where someone might find them.

Botan sighed. Kanzuka was making life hard.

* * *

Kanzuka growled. Now her friends would be useless since he only had one chance for each of those Shadow traps to work. But who to use next? The monk? His brother? The apparition? No…maybe…the hanyou. Yes, the hanyou would do quite well. She was close to him, he was like a brother to her, and she a sister to him. They had a bond of brotherly-sisterly love. Surely she would not survive this. He grinned evilly. Soon, Kagome would be his and Kurama would die before her eyes.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Authors Note: **I am so sorry you guys! I would have updated sooner, really I would have! But I was banned for a day or two. So, _Tiayou ga Mata Kagayaku Toki _has been deleted, in case you didn't notice since it was an Interactive Story because of the vote pairings thing. So now I'm back on, and I'll re-upload the other one ASAP and take out the Interactive Story stuff. So, I am not dead, and sorry it took so long! You guys are all so patient.

**Reviewer Responses**

Baka KitsuneBri: _Ohh…Shadow Sango's weakness was light. So since the Shikon no Tama was shiny, it bounce light off it. So Kagome used that to shine light on Shadow Sango, and destroy her. Your not an idiot, it was hard to understand. Sorry I got you all confused ;;_

**Kill-all-flamers210: **_Oh okay. Thanks Loan-chan Yup! You are! Did it tell you or something?_

**Ryu: Sneaky Lil' Fox: **_Aww thank you. I'm glad you like it so much, it makes me so happy. Sorry it took so long! I'll try to do better I promise_

**hyperkitty16:**_ Thank you! Took a while, but here's my update._

**KitsuneMIKO: **_You did ask that before. And yes, that would be smart, but no that will not happen. You'll see what happens. I have an idea for that._

**SunStar Kitsune: **_LOL its really long. No problem!_

**Why?What?Shutup: **_Yup_

**badgurl136: **_Here it is. Like it?_

**silver starlight kitsune: **_I will. Well, I'll try. The final battle, and two special ones will be longer._

**Hayley: **_I will! Sorry for the wait!_

**inu-miko-angel: **_Thanks._

**Red Skyies: **_Arigatou! Me too. I need sleep, but I can wait a little more…Sorry it took so long!_

**rubychik09: **_Kagome is fine. Don't worry. Eventually. I hope soon, but I can't rush that, or it won't turn out right. Just wait, they'll be together eventually_

**sacaku: **_Here it is. Glad you like it so much_


	26. Chapter 26

Kagome woke an hour later to the smell of tea. It smelled of Fox-Fire Leaf. She yawned widely and opened her eyes. Her sight was a bit hazy at first, but her room came into focus very quickly. One her bedside table stood a still hot tea and a bunch of blood red roses. Kagome smiled weakly.

" You're awake I see," Kikyo's voice floated over from the other side of the room.

Kagome merely nodded, as if she had lost her voice.

" Kurama left those flowers for you as a get well present," Kikyo explained, " And brewed that tea for you to get well."

" Why…did he not wait here for me?" she croaked out, taking a sip of the bitter-sweet tea. She made a face.

" He thought it better to let you regain your strength without himself around I would assume."

She nodded, obviously a little crestfallen he wasn't here. She didn't remark on it though.

" Inuyasha stopped by earlier though," Kikyo said offhandedly, " Looking for you."

Kagome stopped sipping the bitter-sweet tea. " Oh? What did he want?"

" He wanted to know a few things. One: Why aren't you spending more time in the Sengoku; Two: Why you were unconscious; and Three: Why you weren't being more careful fighting Shadow Sango," she replied, ticking the questions off on her fingers.

Kagome snorted. " I have a question for him too. Why does he have so many questions? He's annoying. Kinda like Sota."

Kikyo giggled. " Drink your tea," she advised, " He wants to see to you ASAP."

" He'll have to wait until I'm well enough to travel between dimensions," she replied. " He's so impatient. I'm surprised he didn't wake me up."

" He was going to," Kikyo informed her, " But I didn't let him. So he mumbled something about going in search of a certain Ice Demon girl."

Kagome laughed. " Yukina? Maybe he--" she cut herself off, not wanting to re-awaken Kikyo's feelings for him.

But Kikyo knew what she wanted to say. " Its all right," she whispered. " Our time has past. Your time with him has passed. It is time he found someone he loved. Someone he belongs with. It was not my destiny, nor yours, to be with him in such a way. We are like the sisters he never had. That should be enough."

Kagome nodded. She looked up to Kikyo in every way. She was sagely and wise. How she valued her friendship now. She wished she and Kikyo could be near-sisters.

* * *

Inuyasha could not find Yukina in the Modern Era. He checked her house (in which neither her nor Hiei could be found) and he checked the local café's and restaurants she loved while being careful to keep away from human's, high atop the roofs of the buildings.

So instead, he went to the Sengoku. Sometimes, she used the Well without Kagome's knowledge and came on her own. She was sneaky, and he liked that about her. But she was kind too. Quiet and full of love for everyone. He loved that about her too.

He first checked Kaede's village. No one could help him. No one had seen her.

' Sheesh, where could she be?' Inuyasha wondered as he wandered through Inuyasha's Forest.

" Inuyasha! I'm over here!"

He turned around, toward the Goshibinki Tree. Yukina's voice had come from that direction.

" Yukina?" he called, running towards it.

" Yes! Its me! Come here!"

She need not have said that. He was already there.

" Hey, where have you been?" he asked, walking toward her.

" Waiting here…for you," she said mysteriously.

" Oh?"

" Yes. Come closer…"

He did. Yukina threw her arms around him, hugging him.

" Yu…Yukina?" he stammered in surprise.

She smirked and dug her nails into his back.

* * *

" Don't worry Kikyo," Kagome assured the ghost Priestess, " I'm fine. I'll go see Inuyasha right away. I know he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

" Alright…" Kikyo did not seem to think she should go yet. Her strength, she knew, had not yet fully returned.

" I'm just going to call Kurama to thank him," Kagome told Kikyo,

" Then I'll be gone."

Kikyo nodded. Kagome smiled and left her room to the kitchen phone. She dialled Kurama's number. It rang three times, and then she got a busy signal.

" Aww…darn," she muttered, hanging up the receiver, " I guess I'll just have to thank him later. After I go see what Inuyasha wants."

So she left and entered the Sengoku Jidai once more. She did not know what waited for her.

* * *

" I already told you Hiei," Kurama replied irritably, " I was only helping her get well."

Hiei snorted. " Then what were your roses for? Do they have magical properties to heal her as well?"

Kurama's eyes narrowed. " You were spying."

" Of course."

_Can I hurt him next time we see him? _Yoko asked in Kurama's mind.

_No, you can't. _Kurama replied.

Why?

Because I said so. Besides, he'll keep doing this anyway, even if you did hurt him.

Yoko snorted.

" You really have to stop your spying," Kurama replied to Hiei.

" Its fun watching you court the miko fox," he replied smoothly.

" Then maybe I should watch you court the Demon Slayer," Kurama retorted.

" I do not like her."

" Right. Whatever you say," Kurama replied sarcastically.

Hiei growled.

Kurama chuckled.

* * *

Kagome climbed out of the well. The sky was an unusual dark grey, though she could tell the clouds did not threaten any rain. The wind blew through the trees in a disturbingly foreboding way.

Kagome ignored it. She began to follow the well worn path to Kaede's village. She never reached it.

' A demon!' she thought, as she stopped in front of the way leading to the Goshibinki Tree. ' A powerful one.'

She had no arrows, but she didn't care. What demon would want to be near the tree where Inuyasha had been pinned for fifty years? Some demons and people believed that place was cursed and did all they could to avoid it. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she picked her way through the underbrush.

She couldn't believe her eyes. Inuyasha stood there, nail marks in his back. Yukina lay unconscious on the grass near him with her own dark shadow above her. Inuyasha turned to look at her upon Kagome's arrival.

" So you found me," he said. His eyes were dark. Black really. His skin was a sickly colour as if possessed.

" What happened Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, " What's wrong with you?"

He grinned. Yukina's shadow grinned. Together, without answering here, they lunged for Kagome's waist.

Kagome dodged, but barely. She was scraped on the leg by Inuyasha's claws. Pain filled her whole body. Her strength, she knew and had known before she came, was not fully restored. There was no way she could win against the two of them. And she didn't want to hurt either of them. Light would get rid of Yukina easily. But Inuyasha. No, he was a different story.

Kagome drew out the Jewel, and did as she had with Shadow Sango. She reflected light onto her. Yukina was weak. She was not a fighter in real life, and it was no different when she was an evil Shadow. She vanished quickly. Only Inuyasha was left.

" Inuyasha," Kagome pleaded, " Do you remember yourself? Can't you fight back against Kanzuka?"

Inuyasha did not respond to her questions. He drew out the Tetsigua and lunged at her.

She rolled out of the way. He bounced back at her. She slid out of the way again. He back-flipped, landing in front of her. Her face was full of fear. Her heart was heavy with sadness.

" Inuyasha," she whispered. " Please…don't do this!"

" I am to take you to my master," was all he said, " If you continue this, he will not be happy with you."

" Inuyasha! Do you not remember me? Not remember how much we accomplished together? Do you remember Sango and Miroku? Shippo? Kaede?"

He did not answer. He managed to cut her arm slightly, trying to drain away her strength so she wouldn't struggle as he took her to Kanzuka.

" Do you remember Kikyo?"

He suddenly stopped, an inch away from Kagome. That name…it rang a bell. He lowered his sword. Kagome took this as he chance. She lunged forward with the little strength she had left and laid her hands on his shoulder.

" Oh Dark Shadow who possesses the hanyou Inuyasha," she began,

" I command you to leave his heart! Leave his body and never return! I, the Priestess of the Sacred Jewel, banish you to the dark depths of Still Time!"

Inuyasha screamed in pain, fell to his knees, and Kagome fell back. A shadow seeped out of him. It glared at Kagome.

" Kanzuka will get you!" it hissed at her, " He always gets what he wants." With that said, the evil Shadow vanished into thin air.

Inuyasha's eyes returned to their amber colour. He dropped his sword to the ground and stared at Kagome. She was weak now, out of strength.

" Kagome! Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

" I'm fine…" she lied.

" No your not! Look what I did to you! We have to get you healed!"

" I…can help," Yukina's small voice came from where she lay on her side now. Her consciousness had returned during the battle. " If you want me to that is. After what I did to you, I wouldn't be surprised if--"

Inuyasha cut her off. " It wasn't your fault," he replied, " It was Kanzuka. He took you over and then used you to get at me and me to get to Kagome. Please Yukina! Please heal my sister!"

Yukina nodded, and crawled over to them. She was too weak at the knees to walk. Gently, she laid her hands on Kagome's side. She muttered something incoherent, and a bluish light appeared swiftly, and then disappeared. Kagome was healed, but still a little weak.

" Thank you Yukina," Kagome said.

" It was nothing," she replied, " It was the best I can do for the one who saved me and Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled. How great it was to have such friends.

* * *

There you go. I thought that Kagome can not keep having Kurama there to protect her, so I left him out. He'll be back though, fear not! So what did you think? Probably could have done a better battle scene, but oh well.

Originally, I was going to have Sesshomaru help her out, but I wanted her to handle Inu-chan on her own. He'll help….eventually.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. **

Reviewer Responses

Red Skyies: _Yup. Glad ya liked it. _

**Kill-all-flamers210: **_Heh heh…I didn't know ..;;I was, because I had no idea's. I really didn't! Its such a boring story I think. One of your faves? Whoa. Is it really that good? _

**SunStar Kitsune: **_Oh, that just meant that she didn't want to laugh and make Kurama feel a little too shy about leaving the flowers since Kagome didn't really need them to get well. Her expression would have been amusement since she knows they love each other, but haven't said so. Sorry for the confusion! _

**storywriter10791: **_Thank you so much! How was this for an update? _

**Fornax: **_He left because he and Hiei were going off to the Makai then together as thieves. In my story, that would be when the YuYu Hakusho series originally starts and so the timelines for both of the shows are a little messed up to fit the story. _

**Angelatheartdemonatmind: **_I don't think so. I'm pretty sure its his last name, as well as Shiziru's, but I'll look into it. _

**Baka KitsuneBri: **_Yes. If they worked more then once, well then, Kanzuka would have a very big advantage. Okay! I hoped you liked this one. _

**Killiara: **_Yeah, me too. She's so much nicer ::smile:: _

**inu-miko-angel: **_D Thanks. I'll update as quickly as I can. _

**Ryu: Sneaky Lil' Fox: **_Aww that's so sweet! The master or Kurama and Kagome pairings? Wow, I feel honoured lol! Hmm…I wonder why its doing that? I don't think it did that to me, though it was screwing up the writing with my other fic, making things italics when I didn't want them to be. So it won't load? You did do the browse thing right? And then clicked "Upload Document" right? Cuzz it should work if you did that, and then followed the steps to creating/updating your stories. If you need any more help, just ask! Sorry I took so long to get back to you. _

**Inu-babe666: **_Yeah, their kiss will come eventually. I can't tell when though, or it'll spoil the story. _

**Crying Crystal Teardrops: **_Thanks a lot! I'm glad. I'll update as soon as I can alright? _

Sorry I took so long everyone. was down for a few days and my homework has been piling up so much lately. And I would have uploaded this yesterday, but it was too late. I'll continue to update as quickly as I am able. I'll list reasons as to why I may not update as quickly.

1. Homework

2. My new Anime Forum, known as Crystal Heart, with 5 lonely members ::sob sob::

3. Trying to get reviews for my own story on

Those will be big reasons it may take me longer to update. Sorry!

Sakura-chan79


	27. Chapter 27

Author's Note: Well guys, I'm going to insert a Christmas Special. In my story now, its going to be around the second week of December (pretend its like the one you'd have on your fridge). Hope you enjoy it. There won't be any battle's either until the end of the Christmas Special. You'll see why later. Be prepared for upcoming fluff!

* * *

Kagome woke up. It had been last Friday that that last 'incident' had occurred. Yukina was very grateful to Kagome, who blushed and told her it was nothing and she'd do it for any of her friends. 

It was now, of course, Tuesday the 14th. Snow had finally fallen. It was here for good now. Perfect for making snowmen. She smiled at the thought, and gazed out her window. Her eyes wandered. She saw trees and bushes covered in snow. Kurama's rooftop was gleaming white now. Hers probably was too.

Kurama.

She hadn't talked or seen him for a long while now. She missed him. A lot. He hadn't contacted her at all lately. Kikyo was dropping subtle hints for her to contact _him _but Kagome did not. She was nervous about it. Maybe…he was mad at her?

She sighed, unsure. Yawning widely, she turned away from her window and began to dress herself in dark jeans and pretty pink sweater. She gave her raven hair a quick brushing and then tied part of it behind her, leaving the rest loose. She put on a bit of mascara and lip gloss. Kagome never over-did her makeup. She thought she'd look too fake.

Kagome left her room for the kitchen. Sleepily, she poured herself a glass of milk and some cereal into a bowl, with milk over it. She was too lazy to make anything more right now.

As she ate, her phone rang. She stared at it for a moment. It rang again.

" May as well answer it," Kikyo said, " It could be something important."

Kagome shrugged. " I guess so," she replied, getting up as it rang a third time. " Hello? Higurashi residence, Kagome speaking."

" _Hello Kagome. Its Kurama,_" The voice responded.

Kagome immediately felt herself blush.

" _I hope I didn't wake you up or anything--"_he began.

" Oh no, no, you didn't," Kagome replied quickly, " What can I do for you?"

" _Well, I haven't seen you for a while," _Kurama said, " _And thought I'd call and see how you're doing." _

" Sweet of you," Kagome replied. " I'm not too bad. I did have another 'incident' to deal with though, last Friday."

She could visualize Kurama raising his eyebrow.

" _Oh? Did you get hurt or anything?" _he asked in a concerned voice.

" Just a little," Kagome replied, " Its fine though."

Kikyo grinned. _' _She's trying to make him stop worrying about her so much. How cute_.' _

" You sure? I could come by and give you some special medicine or something…"

" I'm sure," Kagome replied. " Its only a scratch."

" _Well, okay then…" _

An idea came to Kagome. " Hey Kurama," she said, " Are you doing anything today?"

_" No…why?" _

" Do you want to…make a snowman with me?" she asked eagerly.

"_ Heh heh…sure. I'd love to. Where?" _

" How bout…the park? By the lake."

_" Sounds good. When?" _

" Tonight. I have to clean the house a bit. How bout…seven-ish?"

" _Great. I'll meet you outside then." _

" Okay. Byebye."

She hung up. Her eyes were sparkling. " We're gonna make a snowman!" she sang out happily. " I've always loved snowmen."

* * *

Kurama hung up his line. Make a snowman with Kagome? At night? The very thought made him blush. She was so cute. 

' _So…' _Yoko couldn't really think of anything to say either, though his thoughts invaded Kurama's head.

' _Yoko calm down,' _he sighed at the kitsune. ' _Its not a date or anything.' _

Yoko snorted. _' Sure it isn't,' _he remarked in a voice that meant the exact opposite.

Kurama sighed heavily. ' _Okay, I wish it was.' _

' Of course you do. So do I. She's perfect for us.'

' Yoko…'

' Don't pretend you're not in love with her either! I know you are!'

' So are you.'

' Really?' he retorted. ' _I thought it wasn't noticeable.' _Yoko rolled his eyes.

* * *

" Aren't you going to plan another attack, Master?" the cloaked man asked from his small, bowed position on the floor. 

Kanzuka shook his head.

" No," he replied, " I'll let my miko have her Christmas peacefully, then strike when she least expects it. She'll be here soon. And that is when she'll witness her love's demise."

* * *

It was seven. Kagome had worked all day to clean the house. She even got some old scarf's out as well as other materials necessary for making a snowman with. Now, all she needed was her coat and small boots. Then she'd go meet Kurama. 

Outside it was snowing lightly, though there were almost no clouds to be seen in the starry sky. Kagome hurried down the steps of the Sunset Shrine. Kurama was waiting for her at the bottom, just as he had said. He waved and she hurried more.

Near the end, they became icy and Kagome slipped forward. Before she could scream or even touch the ground, she found herself in Kurama's arms, with her chin on his shoulder. He lifted her off of the remaining steps and she regained her balance.

" Arigatou Kurama," she said, blushing slightly.

He smiled brightly. " It was no problem. We should go now then. Before it gets much darker."

He was right. It was pretty dark already, despite the light from the snow-covered street lamps and stars in the sky.

" Right," Kagome replied. " Lets go."

Predictably, the park was deserted. Not many children, or even people in general, would be there at this time of night and in this cold weather. It wasn't exactly warm out.

The snow was still fresh with no footprints anywhere to be seen at the spot they chose to make the snowman. Kurama was to make the biggest part, and Kagome would work on the slightly smaller part.

It didn't take Kurama very long to make the big snowball. He was very strong, being a demon and constantly training. Kagome, despite training herself and constantly fighting off demons, was not nearly as strong as Kurama was. He could tell she was beginning to struggle with pushing it toward his own snowball, though he knew she would not let him help her push it.

It took a bit of time, but she finally managed to push it over. Stopping to catch her breath, Kurama pushed it into place so it would be easier to get it on top of his. Before Kagome caught her breath, Kurama had it on top.

" Now we…need to secure it," Kagome said, bending down and packing some snow into the crack between the top snowball and the bottom one. Kurama nodded.

That didn't take very long since it was probably the easiest part of the whole thing.

" Why don't you start on the head?" Kurama suggested to Kagome. " That way its ready to put on when I finish this."

She nodded. " Good idea," she said with a small sneeze.

" Bless you."

She smiled and went off to make the snowman's head. He was so sweet.

Just as Kurama had said, the head didn't take her very long, and when she returned carrying it in her arms, he had just finished strengthening the snowman's 'body'. Carefully, she placed the head on top of the 'body', and began to secure it into place.

Soon after, the carrot nose was stuck on, and a smile made of black rocks since neither Kagome nor Kurama had any coal. The eyes were also black rocks, as was the buttons. Kagome gently wrapped an old blue scarf on him as Kurama stuck the top hat on his head.

The two of them stared proudly at the snowman. It was perfect…

" Thanks for helping me make it," Kagome said to Kurama. " I had lots of fun."

He grinned. " Yeah. Me too."

" Well…"

" You wanna come over to my house for Christmas Dinner?" Kurama blurted out.

Kagome blinked twice. " Oh…uh sure," she replied, blushing. " I'd love too…want me to bring anything?"

" No, no, its fine."

" Alright then…she replied awkwardly…"

" Good night Kagome," he said to her.

" Night," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the kitsune to turn a bright red.

* * *

There. Like it? Their first kiss…sorta. I just had to put that in there! I couldn't help myself. LoL. 

Anyway…that's about it…

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Reviewer Responses

Ryu: Sneaky Lil' Fox: _Yeah sorta…but since Kanzuka didn't have a picture of Yukina to use, he put a spell on her to make her into Shadow Yukina. That was the only difference between her and Shadow Sango, because otherwise, they were the same. _

_Well…you have to label your storied otherwise the system won't know what you're doing and won't upload it onto the server. So, you write the title of your story there, so you can keep it organized and the server should upload it._

_Then for every chapter for that story, you place under that same title. Nothing new, unless it's a different story._

_Hope that helped._

**Jinenji: **_Yeah, me too. We have a test tomorrow that I should be studying for instead of uploading this. Oh well. Anyway, I hope you like the update :D _

**Kill-all-flamers210: **_LoL. I'm glad I get points for that. Yup, and together on the forum, I think we scare people away OO We need to get more members…its so lonely. We're like the only two who ever post._

**inu-miko-angel: **_I'm not quite sure when Sesshomaru-sama will come in, but he will…eventually. But not for long…maybe just a chapter or two._

**Inu-babe666: **_Yes they do. And not just a kiss on the cheek ;)_

**SunStar Kitsune**_I will. Sorry I'm taking so long. I've got so much to do._

**blackrosebunny451: **_Thanks._

**Ai Higeki: **_LoL. Why, thank you._

**Baka KitsuneBri**_No, actually, I thought it was a bit strange too. Its not just you._

**karis: **_Wow really? Your favourite author and favourite story? I feel so…honoured. Seriously OO Thank you very much._

**Kagome-and-Inuyasha forev: **_Thank you. I think you should. You have a great start to it._

**inukuramaRmine: **_Yes. They're gonna have a break for a bit. Too much fighting so far. There will be fluff (lots of it) during the Christmas Parts especially. Ja ne for now._

_Well guys, here's another chapter. There won't be a lot of fighting for a bit since they need a break and its Christmas. There will be fluff though. LoL. In case I don't update before Christmas (I will try to though):_

**Merry Christmas Minna-san! I really appreciate all your support for this and all my other stories. Have a very happy and safe Christmas Season! You guys are the best! **

Sakura-chan79


	28. Chapter 28

Time passed particularly fast and before Kagome knew it, it was Christmas Eve. She hadn't even finished all her shopping. Well, she only needed about…five more gifts considering the fact she had already sent out her family's gifts.

Sango hadn't been hard to shop for. She decided on a pretty silver necklace. Shippo loved crayon's, so that's what Kagome got him, along with a whole pad of paper. Miroku was, at first, rather difficult. That is, until she found a magazine full of beautiful women. He'd like it a lot. She knew that.

Inuyasha and Kurama, however, turned out to be the hardest. It wasn't like they sold cloths to clean one's sword with in every store you entered. Her gift to Inuyasha, she thought, was kinda pathetic when she had bought it. Food. A whole gift bag of it. Ramen, pocky galore, soft drinks, plain noodles, chips, and many other items he was sure to love.

Kurama was the hardest to shop for. She had got him the newest CD by Glay since he'd been talking about it for the past couple of weeks non-stop, and how he didn't have any money to buy it with at the moment. But, she didn't feel right by just giving him a CD. It didn't seem special enough somehow. Which explained why she was out shopping right now.

She must have entered twenty stored by now, and still hadn't found anything. Lunch had come and gone, but she didn't care. This was more important to her. Kagome stopped outside a small boutique. Shrugging, she went inside.

It was very elegant inside, and she felt rather dirty in this very clean place. Not a speck of dust anywhere. Shelves full of valuables were everywhere, and she hoped that she wouldn't break anything. She examined everything. Most things were either to fine or not fine enough. Kagome sighed and was about to leave when it caught her eye.

It was a small statuette. Smaller then all the others. It was made of marble by the looks of it. A young girl and a young boy. Not modern though. One looked like a Priestess and the other a young man with ears. They looked like Inuyasha's yet, not quite the same. The girl had pink gems around her neck like a necklace. The boy had small red and green gems on his costume in the shape of roses. The two were embracing.

She stared at it. It wasn't very expensive. It was like…calling out to her. She picked it up. She would buy it.

The lady at the counter smiled when she saw it. " Ah, good choice young miss."

" Please, tell me, do you know anything about it?" Kagome asked eagerly.

" Aye, I do," the old lady answered. " it's a myth."

" A myth?" Kagome repeated.

" Aye. A myth. They say there was once a woman who could see the future. She said a day would come when a powerful priestess would walk the earth. She would fall in love with a fox demon, but it seems as though it never came true. Priestesses were kept track of very carefully. Everything they did was recorded. And there are no records of this ever happening. Still, it is a beautiful myth."

" Yes, very much so," Kagome replied, a little startled, as she handed over her money.

" Good day to you," the woman said as she handed over Kagome's purchase.

" And to you," Kagome replied as she left.

There were only a few hours left. With all her presents finally bought, wrapped, and tagged, Kagome decided she should go and give hers to her friends in the Sengoku first.

Predictably, she met Inuyasha first. He always knew when she returned and was always the first to 'greet' her.

" What took you so long?" he snapped.

" I was buying presents for you all," she replied.

" Oh, its that 'Christmas Time' thing again isn't it?"

" Yep. Here's your present. I can't stay long here though, I already have plans."

He nodded absently as he looked through his bag. " Wow, thanks Kagome!" he cried, forgetting about his irritation at her being late. He hugged her.

" Ah, no problem Inuyasha," she said, " I knew you'd like it."

He nodded. " C'mon then. Get on my back and we'll go to the village."

She smiled and climbed up. He took off at top speed toward Kaede's village. Sure enough, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came out as soon as they felt Kagome's aura.

" Hey guys!" she cried, " Merry Christmas!"

" Ah, Christmas eh?" Miroku said.

" Yeah, I've got present's for you all!" With that said, she handed them out.

" Oh Kagome, you are too kind," Miroku said, as he flipped through the magazine. He kissed her hand.

" Its nothing Miroku," she said.

" Kagome, what did you pay for this?" Sango asked, holding up her necklace in front of Kagome.

" It wasn't too expensive," she assured her.

" And to think, we have nothing ready for you," Sango said in dismay.

" No, its no big deal," Kagome said, " Really."

Sango didn't look convinced.

" Look, I don't want anything. This was just me being nice. Its tradition at Christmas to give presents to your friends and family. But you guys don't celebrate it, so I don't think you need to give me anything."

Sango was about to argue but Kagome cut her off.

" I have to go now though," she said quickly, " I have plans. I can't be late. So, I'm leaving now. Inuyasha, can you give me a ride back?"

" I suppose," he mumbled. " Get on."

" Sayonara guys! See you in a few days!"

* * *

Kurama had prepared many foods for this occasion. He was beginning to think this was a bad idea, since he was growing steadily more nervous every moment as Kagome was due to arrive in ten minutes. 

_' Don' t worry Kurama,' _Yoko said smoothly, ' _You'll mess something up if you do.' _

That, however, did not help him at all. If anything, it made him more jittery. He nearly broke one of his special plates because of Yoko.

' _Shut up Yoko,' _Kurama seethed, setting the plate onto the table.

Yoko chuckled.

The timer went off, and quickly, he pulled the turkey out of the oven. It wasn't over-done or under-done either. Perfect. Just what he was aiming at. Nothing less then perfection would be accepted tonight. He took the carving knife, and began to carve the turkey, and putting it on a platter. It was steaming hot.

**Ding dong, ding dong **

Kurama caught his breath as he set the platter onto the table. She was here already? Oh boy…

Quickly, he threw off his apron, and went to answer the front door. Sure enough, she stood there in a pretty soft blue kimono. Her hair wasn't very elaborate, but it didn't matter. She was pretty enough as it was.

" Ah Kagome," he said, blushing, obviously remembering her kiss on his cheek.

" Hi," she said brightly, " I know I'm a bit early, but I finished getting ready early. I hope you don't mind."

" No, no its fine. You only had another five minutes anyway. No big deal."

She smiled. " That's good," she said, stepping inside. He shut the door and led her into the dining room. There was only a small table since it was only them. Kagome took a seat as Kurama poured her some wine. She was just on time, it seemed. Everything was hot and ready. Mashed potato's, turkey, salad, pumpkin pie, vegetables, and various other dishes.

" Oh, it looks so good Kurama!" Kagome cried in delight.

He blushed. " I hope it tastes good, since I'm not much of a cook."

" You are so," she replied, taking some salad, " You're very good. Remember the night I stayed over? And the breakfast? It was delicious."

He blushed. " Well…I'm glad to hear you liked it."

" Very much so," she said, piling on some mashed potato's.

* * *

Alright. I know you were probably hoping for a longer chapter, but I promise fluff in the next one if you wait for it. Anyway, I hope you all had a very good Christmas or had a good time with whatever else you may celebrate. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. **

**Reviewer Responses**

**Yusuke's Angel: _I will. _**

**Baka KitsuneBri_Well, obviously not in this one, but I will put some in the next chapter. I have a very kawaii idea for those two. Okay, I will : _**

**Jinenji:_Yeah, I know. I'm going to try and make the next one a little longer though with lots of fluff. Oh, okay, thanks for telling me. Yes, you too :D_ **

**blackrosebunny451: _Yup. I will._ **

**Ryu: Sneaky Lil' Fox:_Thanks. Well, I'm glad you got yours up. I haven't read it yet though, since I haven't had time, and have never read/seen any .Hack stuff…well, I saw the manga once, but I didn't have money to buy it x( I'll read it later though okay?_ **

**nunofyorbiz:** _Yeah, they may still in the next chapter. Hee hee:D_

**Kill-all-flamers210:_Wahh I know. LoL you make no sense sometimes. Well…neither do I…O.o;;_ **

**Red Skyies: _Yep. LoL, I'll do my best to update as soon as I can._ **

**shadow miko:_:D Thanks._ **

**Inu-babe666: _Yep. Christmas Dinner is always yummy. Okay, I will._ **

**Oshan_Why do you say that? Oo;; _**

**CrimsonEyes7806_Aww thank you. Hope you had a good Christmas. _**

**SunStar Kitsune_Yeah, but we'll see. Maybe in the next chap._ **

**Kuramas Sweetie:_LoL yeah it would have. Didn't think of that though._ **

Well, here's my excuses this time for not updating sooner. Very busy (complete lie right there). Okay, I would start writing a chapter and before I actually finished a paragraph, someone would kick me off the computer. Yeah. Sucks to be me huh? Here's some other reasons:

-I was updating my forum which needed some attention: http : www. seiryuunomiko. proboards36. com / (take out the spaces) 

-I had to help my friend update her forum too since I'm also an Admin there: http : www. kawaiib. tk/ (take out the spaces) 

-I went shopping with my friends the other day

-I had to baby-sit lately.

Oh and about the forums, we love having new members ::hint hint nudge nudge::

So anyway, I'll post the next chappie ASAP.


	29. Chapter 29

Sango still didn't feel right letting Kagome leave without getting any gifts from them. Sure they didn't celebrate it, but still…

Sango shifted in her seat uncomfortably. The night was cold, and the snow was falling lightly. Sango wrapped her wool cloak around her tighter and brought her knees into her body. She sat alone under a large tree in Inuyasha's Forest. She wanted to be alone.

Kagome had often talked about Christmas. She'd been talking about it for weeks now, but Sango never thought it would come so fast. She would have gotten something for Kagome already.

The gifts, however, were not what Sango liked best about Kagome's Christmas stories. No, it was the time spent with one's family and friends. Oh, how Sango missed her own family. She missed Kohaku and she missed her father and mother.

She wouldn't see them again till the day she died. She wouldn't kill herself, she knew that wouldn't be what they (or her friends) wanted. She had to wait. Still, waiting was lonely.

Another thing she liked about Kagome's stories were the love stories. When you were under mistletoe, a boy had to kiss you. She thought that was the cutest thing. She wished that could happen to her, but she had no mistletoe, and no boys were around to kiss her anyway.

She sighed, trying not to let a lone tear fall down her cheek. Loneliness wouldn't get the better of her. She wouldn't allow it. Still, it hurt. How she wished for the company of someone else.

The branch above her shook, and a pile of snow fell on top of her. It fell over her shoulder's and down her back. It was cold, and she couldn't hold back a gasp of surprise. Looking above her, she saw two irritated eyes watching her.

" Who's there?" she called in a firm voice, thinking it to be an enemy.

No answer. The eyes just stared down at her irritably.

" I asked you a question!" she called, standing up and shaking the snow off of her.

" Hn."

That phrase. " Hiei!" she shouted, " What was the snow for?!"

" Hn. I was sleeping," he said, as though that answered her question.

" That doesn't answer my question!"

" When you sleep, you roll over ne?" he shot back, " Well, I rolled over and the snow on top of me fell. Baka. And your scream woke me up."

" I did not scream," she snapped, " I gasped."

" Scream, gasp same thing," he muttered.

" Is not!"

He shrugged and rolled onto his other side. Well…at least she wasn't alone now. For a while, there were no sounds. Nothing but the small breeze. That is, until Sango sneezed.

Hiei appeared beside her. " If you can't be quiet," he said, " Go away and be noisy somewhere else."

She glared at him. " You shouldn't be sleeping in trees where people might like to sit under," she answered coolly.

" You shouldn't be sitting under trees that people might be sleeping in."

" You shouldn't be sleeping in the snow."

" You shouldn't be outside when you have a cold."

" You should stop arguing with me," she replied, " Because I'll win."

He raised an eyebrow. " Really? We'll see."

" You should give up while you have the chance," Sango said, grinning.

He shrugged. " Why? You have no chance."

* * *

Kagome liked the meal very much. Kurama was a fine cook, and she told him so. He blushed at her praise and couldn't figure out how to answer her. 

They talked about many things, but kept away from the demon's subject and Kanzuka. They didn't want to spoil such a lovely evening with those subjects.

" It was really nice of you to invite me over tonight," Kagome said, blushing and staring at her mashed potato's.

He blushed and scratched the back of his neck. " Well…you're so nice to me…especially after I vanished for four years…I mean, I had to repay your kindness somehow…"

" Oh you don't have to. I mean, what are friends for?" She smiled.

He smiled back, and rose up from the table, clearing away his dishes. He took away the empty salad bowl too, and the empty mashes potato dish. He began to pile them in the sink and poured liquid soap over them all. Perhaps he was just going to let them soak and do them when Kagome left, but she stood up and rolled her sleeves back.

" What are you--"

" I'm going to help you. I can't let you do them all on your own. I'll wash, you dry and put away."

" But your kimono--"

" Will be fine."

" Here wear this," he handed her his apron.

She blushed. " Arigatou." She tied it around her waist.

Thrusting her hands into the water, she scrubbed the various pots and pans.

* * *

" What are we arguing about again?" Sango asked a half an hour later. 

Hiei shrugged. " I don't know."

She sighed. " Well whatever."

Silence.

" You seem lonely and sad tonight," Hiei remarked ten minutes later.

Sango stared at him. He could tell? " What…do you mean?"

" You're feeling sad ne?" Hiei asked in an almost forced calm voice.

" And lonely. Because Kagome isn't here, your family is dead and its Christmas Time."

She stared at the ground. " Yeah…that's right. No hiding it."

" Well…stop letting it get the better of you!"

" I can't. I'm not strong like everyone else. They all are strong enough to get over these things. But not me. I just can't let it go."

He sighed exasperated. " None of them lost their entire family and village because of stupid jewel and stupid hanyou. Of course its harder for you. Of course its not going to be easy to get over. If you forgot them, then how would they feel?"

She sighed, a tear fell down her cheek.

" And you are strong," Hiei continued. " If you weren't, then you could never have gotten this far with your life since their deaths. You would be wallowing in sorrow. A sorrow from which no one could save you."

" I suppose…"

" Now cheer up. I can't stand to see you like this."

Sango blinked. Hiei blinked too, apparently registering what he just said. He tried not to go a crimson colour.

" What did you say--"

" Christmas isn't about moping around," Hiei interrupted her, " Its about being happy. Kagome would tell you that. Same with that fox. And anyone else you'd talk to."

" Its hard to be happy when there's nothing to be happy about and no one to spend the season with."

" You have people to spend it with!" he argued. " You've got Kagome, that monk, the dog boy, Kurama, the little fox…and me," he added in a smaller tone.

Sango heard him. " I suppose so…Thanks Hiei. You made me feel so much better." Without thinking she hugged him tightly. Hiei was stunned for a moment, and then hugged her back. A moment later, she was crying into his shoulder.

* * *

The dishes were done and put away. The kitchen was sparkling clean. Kagome smiled brightly at the job. Kurama had not wanted her help at first, saying she was the guest and not her job to help clean up. She would have none of it, and eventually he gave up. Now, in the living room, they sat together, listening to music. It was quiet, slow music. Calm music. 

" Present time!" Kagome called out. She reached for the package beside her and proudly handed it to Kurama.

" You got me a gift?" he said, blushing as he unwrapped it.

" Yes. I hope you like it. I wasn't sure what to get you."

" Like it?" he asked looking from the CD to the statuette, " I love it! Especially this." He held up the marble statuette.

" I'm glad."

" Was it expensive?"

" No, not overly so."

" I have something for you too," Kurama said, handing her a package. It was small, and wrapped in fine gold paper.

" You didn't have to get me anything," she said, " You had me over for dinner."

" I did so," he defended, " Its Christmas. Gift giving time."

She merely smiled and opened the small box. She gasped. Inside was a pair of diamond earrings and a matching heart-shaped locket. They were silver and shone brightly.

" They're…beautiful," she said in a hushed voice. " I love them. Help me put the locket on?"

She held it up and turned around, holding back her hair. He took the locket and fastened it securely around her neck. Letting her hair down again, she turned back around and put the earrings on.

" You look beautiful," he breathed.

She blushed. " Thank you very much."

She leaned forward, and so did he. Neither seemed to notice. The calm music in the background had set the perfect mood. Closing their eyes, they brought their faces close to each other, and their lips met.

* * *

" Sango…are you okay?" Hiei asked, genuinely concerned. 

" I'm…fine…" she sniffed. " Its just that you made me feel so much better. I just couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I miss them all so much! I just need to…cry…and I needed someone to…hug…"

He nodded. " Very well."

She cried a bit more. Hiei let her hug him, even though if anyone had been around, he would not have allowed it. He felt sorry for her. He could almost feel her pain.

After a few minutes, Sango regained herself and pulled away, her eyes red with tears. A few still fell down her cheeks. She tried to smile, but it was forced and weak.

Absently, Hiei flicked one of her tears away. She blushed a deep red.

" Stop your crying," he ordered her, leaning forward, " It ruins your looks." Immediately he blushed a deep crimson.

Sango blinked twice. ' _Did I hear him right?' _she wondered.

Aloud, she said " What did you say?" She leaned forward too. Their noses were inch's apart.

" Hn. Nothing."

" You did so say something!"

He didn't answer. They stared at each other. Sango sighed heavily, and closed her eyes. The breeze picked up and blew her hair around lightly. She looked like a goddess to Hiei, though he'd never admit such a thing.

When Sango opened her eyes, she was the first to realise how close together they were. Blushing furiously, she pulled back suddenly and so did he.

" Maybe you should go back to the village now," he mumbled.

" Yes…I suppose." She got up. " Thanks for all your…kindness." She bowed quickly, and hurried away. Hiei watched her until she was nothing more and vanished from his sight.

* * *

There we go. I intended it to be longer, but I think I'll leave you guys hanging xP I'm also not sure how quickly my updates will come now. Exams are coming up at the end of January so, I likely won't update until February. I'll do what I can alright? 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. **

Reviewer Responses

Ryu: Sneaky Lil' Fox: _Ohh I like Yu-Gi-Oh! I'll read it when I have time. LoL sorry. I puts lots more of fluff in this one though ne? _

**Red Skyies: **_LoL yeah. I'm glad you liked it. _

**Baka KitsuneBri**_Yep but ah well. I did manage to put Hiei/Sango fluff in this one. Originally, I was gonna have them kiss too, but I decided against it at the last moment._

**CrimsonEyes7806: **_I will. I'm glad your enjoying it so far. Oh yes, more surprises to come. Trust me ;)_

**Kjinuyasha:**_I will do my best to._

**Ryukotsuse_i: _**_Thank you and I will. _

**nunofyorbiz**_LoL well…not quite under the mistletoe, but maybe another time. _

**Inu-babe666:**_Gomen ne. I will. Lots of fluff in this._

**shadow miko**_Thanks. Dinner went well ne? Nope, no demons will until after Christmas._

**rubychik09: **_Yep xD Had to. Thanks I'll update as much as I can._

**Shera, Kitsun of the Flame:**_Well…we know about Hiei now. As for Inuyasha and Yukina…I'll put them in soon._

**Shadow Cat Reborn: **_Arigatou :D I'm glad you like it so far._

**ArchAngel900**_I will. _

**kawaii-girl-anime**_Thanks :D Enjoy the rest._

**Kodachi Claws:**_I will. Don't worry. Yes, that's why Yukina is with Inu in the first place. I don't like Kuwabara much xP _

So like I said guys, be patient. I'll update as soon as I can, but that will probably be in February. Plus my social life calls to me. Can't leave it to rot ne? I will update as soon as possible. Better go study for exams now x--x


	30. Chapter 30

" If your going to call him all you have to do is pick up the phone and dial the number!" Kikyo snapped irritably at Kagome.

Kagome's hand hovered over the sleek black receiver, but she did not pick it up. It was almost two weeks after Christmas now. She had been in the Sengoku more in these past two weeks than in the past month. New Year had come and passed. And still, Kagome had not talked-or even seen-Kurama since the night they kissed. She had hurried out, blushing madly, and neither had talked since then. She supposed he was embarrassed.

" I can't…" she said to Kikyo, " I just can't. What if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he's offended?"

" You'll have to face him someday," Kikyo said shrugging, " You can't run away and hide from it forever."

Kagome knew she was right. She was just prolonging destiny. But she couldn't face him. Not yet. She couldn't handle it. She didn't understand her own heart yet. So many emotion's were running through her head right now. Did she love Kurama? Did she still love Inuyasha? Would she ever understand herself?

" I'm…I'm going to the Sengoku. I need….to clear my head," she said quickly, rushing out toward the well house.

" You can't keep running there and escaping forever!" Kikyo called after her. " Your destiny will catch up with you!"

But Kagome did not listen to her. She didn't stop running. She disregarded what Kikyo said, even though it was true. Kikyo sighed. She was still so young. She still didn't understand her heart. And even if she did, she clung to the past.

" She cannot bear to let it go," Kikyo breathed, " She cannot bear to think about being with someone other than Inuyasha. After all, she'd been with him for so long, it is understandable. Still…she must learn, as I have, that she need's to give up her past with him and go forward to her future."

* * *

Kagome flew through the Forest of Inuyasha. She went the opposite direction of the Village, and didn't stop her running until she came to a small clearing with pretty blue wildflower's everywhere. 

It was her special place. A place where she could relax and let her fear's and worry's wash away for a while. It was a place where she could reflect on her heart and her mind. She could sort through her emotion's and feeling's here, and not feel pressured about anything, and she was never disturbed.

" Kikyo's right," she whispered to herself, " I can't keep running away. I just can't face him right now though. I'm not sure if I really do love him…or Inuyasha…"

* * *

' _We haven't seen her in over two weeks Kurama!' _Yoko nearly shouted to Kurama, ' _You have to go and see her!' _

But Kurama just shook his head_. ' Yoko…its not that easy. I mean…what if she'd mad at me for kissing her like that?' _

Yoko snorted_. ' She didn't seem to mind.'_

Kurama didn't answer. He hadn't really left his house at all for the past two weeks, except at night, when Kagome was asleep. He couldn't face her yet. He didn't tell anyone about it either, except for Hiei. That was a mistake, he soon found out, as the little demon tormented him about it endlessly. He found it immensely amusing to see Kurama get all angry at him and threaten to kill him if he said another word.

' _Come on,' _Yoko said, just as Kikyo had to Kagome not so long before,' _You cannot keep running away from our destiny. You have to go and see her.' _

Kurama nodded absently. Yoko was right about this. He couldn't keep hiding from her. Soon, he'd have to come out again. Soon, he'd have to talk to her. Soon, he'd have to tell her. Tell her what he felt about her. Just not yet. He couldn't handle it yet.

' _Its harder than that Yoko,' _he told the silver fox, ' _I've never felt this way about any other girl. Its gonna be hard for me too you know.' _

He snorted again_. ' But isn't it better to get it over with instead of having it hanging over your head all the time?'_ he asked.

Kurama shrugged. ' _I suppose…' _

_' Its settled then. You tell her tonight.'_

Kurama tried not to throw one of his decorative vases against a wall. _' I thought I just got through telling you I'm not ready to tell her!'_ He seethed at Yoko.

' _You'll have to sometime. What's wrong with tonight?'_

_

* * *

_" Kagome?" 

Kagome was jerked out of her thoughts. Quickly, she turned around to see the speaker. No one had ever found her here before.

" Oh…its only you Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha frowned. " Why the hell are you all this way into the Forest?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

" I needed to think…but no one had ever found me here."

He snorted. " It wasn't that hard. You left a trial a blind man could follow with little trouble. And your scent was everywhere."

She blushed. He was right. With her running, she hadn't paid much attention to the trail she left behind. It would be easy to follow, even for a blind man. She'd have to be much more careful next time. She couldn't help her scent. Youkai and hanyou's could smell those things unlike normal human's. Even without the trial, Inuyasha could have found her just by concentrating on her scent.

" So…problem's with your boyfriend?" he asked rather casually.

" Eh? What do you mean boyfriend?" she asked hastily, blushing madly. " I don't have one. You know that."

" If you don't have one then I'm a full blooded youkai," he said sarcastically, " Come on Kagome. That's a lie and you know it. You cling to that fox like a burr."

" He's not my boyfriend," she stated simply. " He's never asked me out, and I've never asked him out."

" You once told me," Inuyasha said coolly, " That asking someone out like that is the formal way and 'official' way to do it, but it can happen without you even saying it."

' I should stop telling him these things,' Kagome thought to herself, ' He'll just use them against me.'

" So what if I did say that?" she asked, " Maybe its not true."

He turned to her. " Kagome, thing's aren't true one moment and then false the next. It just doesn't work that way. Either it is true or it is false."

" Then its false," she said simply.

" You're just saying that so that you have an excuse to lie to yourself and me that you don't like him. Lie that you're not in love with him." He grinned.

" I'm…not…" she mumble, staring at her feet.

" Well…you ain't in love with me," he said, " And not with Miroku or Hiei…or that Hojo guy you've talked about. You aren't into shoujo-ai so…I'd have to say you are."

Kagome did not answer him.

" Listen," the silver haired hanyou said gently, " I'll leave you here to think about it."

That said, he stood up and left her alone. She didn't call him back. She didn't even watch him go. She just thought.

* * *

Kurama now refused to talk with Yoko. He was beyond angry with him. He was furious with him; whispering in his ear that he had to talk to Kagome that very night. He couldn't. Not yet. 

He sat on his bed, his head in his hands. Memory's ran though his mind. Some were from when he was younger and Kagome's childhood friend. He remembered playing tag with her and going to school together. He remembered her sweet face and deep brown eyes.

Then came his memory of the day he left. Left without saying goodbye. He remembered seeing her house for what he though would be the last time in his life. He never thought he'd return to her. He never thought he'd see her again.

The rest of his memory's were more recent. Seeing her again after four years. Spending more and more time together. Then he remembered the time she slept over. In this very room. He remembered the battle's they fought together. The snowman they made. And the kiss they shared.

Too many memory's at one time. He knew he loved her. He knew Yoko was right and he ought to tell her so. He just wasn't quite ready yet. Though he didn't usually seem it, he was shy. He was nervous of her rejecting him. He didn't want to lose her, and so he was reluctant to tell her.

* * *

Inuyasha waited by the well. Kagome did not come, though it was not her for whom he waited. He waited for someone else. She was running a bit late, but he didn't mind. He'd wait for her forever. 

He shifted his position as the well glowed a purple-pink colour. Inuyasha smiled to himself as a young girl pulled herself out of the well. Her turquoise hair, as always, was neatly tied back.

" I'm sorry I'm late," she said, bowing.

" Its no problem," he replied.

" I had to wait till I was sure my brother had locked himself in his room and was not going to come out any time soon. Otherwise," she grinned, " He'd never have let me leave."

" I see. Well you're here now, so lets go."

" To where?" Yukina asked as she climbed onto Inuyasha's back.

" To Lake Masakakii. Its so beautiful there. Very pretty and so romantic."

* * *

There. I'm done. How was it? I hope the ending was okay. I lost it already, and so I'm not too happy about that. And my day hasn't been great to begin with at all. I stood in freezing rain for an hour waiting for my bus to take me to school, but it never came hence I've been home all day. Normally, I'd love that. But not on Valentine's Day. And not when I can't see any my friends. None were online. None called me. I've been so lonely. So here's my Valentine's Day update for you guys and I hope you're all having a better Valentine's Day then I am. 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Reviewer Responses

Lt. Foxy: _Thanks, and I will. _

**Crimson Eyes: **_Thanks. How was this one? _

**Inu-babe666: **_I'm glad, and I will._

**kawaii-girl-anime: **_I'm glad. Yes, Sango and Hiei will be getting together. That'll happen sometime in the next few chapters. Thanks, I hope so too. We get our results tomorrow :crosses fingers for good results:_

**Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi:**_Its okay, really. I'm just glad you did review. I will, don't worry._

**Jinenji: **_:blinks: you were? OMG I'm so sorry! I can't believe I missed your review! I am so sorry! I promise to do better. Yes, fluff is great ne? Yep, I know what you mean X-X I'm a new student to. I'm in grade nine, so it was scary. Yep. Yep. I have math this semester, but I'm sure to fail science. The exam was so hard._

**nunofyorbiz:**_Alright, I'll find a spot to fit that in okay?_

**SunStar Kitsune**_No problem. I'll keep updating, no matter how slow I am. Blame it on the homework :nods: Yep, glad you like. Fluff is so cool._

**RoseFire-shadow666:**_I know, its so long. Takes forever to read. I'm glad you like it though! And happy birthday! If its already past, hope you had a great one, and if it hasn't, I hope it'll be great!_

**SilverShadowKitsune:**_LoL okay, I'll keep updating! I know, I'm so evil for stopping it there. No! Please don't hurt them! I don't have many males in my social life, so please don't hurt the one's that are there! If you do, I won't update anymore:complete lie right there:sweat drop:_

**shadow miko: **_Yep, I will. _

**tbiris: **_Thanks. Don't worry, so long as you review, one word reviews are okay. _

**WhiteRose-Kurama**_Yep, its kinda different ne? Okay thanks! I will. Thanks for telling me! Bracelet? Oh yeah! I almost forgot about that. Koharu? I couldn't really think of anyone for her, but Keiko could be her reincarnation. They won't admit anything for a little while. Yep, they're phone conversation was sorta funny. I think he could. I'll update as much as I can okay?_

**Red Skyies: **_Yep happiness and sadness. Aww that sucks. Lucky, you have a boyfriend. I don't, though everyone thinks me and my one guy friend are going out…its weird actually. I'm glad this lifted you though!_

**Courtnie:**_I know! Sorry. I've been so busy, that I haven't had much time._

**Falling Tenshi:**_I dunno. Sometimes you can't think of how to review. That happens so me sometimes._

**kagome of the western lands: **_Yay, thank you._

**saiyanprincesscat: **_Kagome too strong? She's eighteen, not fifteen anymore. Its not like she's gonna be a weak little girl anymore. As for Sango, she did go through a lot, I mean, her whole village destroyed and then her only living family dies as well? She's gonna be pretty devastated don't you think? Without family, she just felt so empty. And I think I wrote a timeline thing in somewhere. No, but it's the one I like the best. I am glad you like it though. And I think it'll get better as you read on._

**Baka KitsuneBri:**_Yes, that's what I thought too, which is why they didn't kiss. Don't worry, sugar is good :smiles: We all love sugar. Especially me._

There. Done the reviews. Can you guys believe this is the 30th chapter? And the review's amount to 197 so far? I can't believe this story has become so long and so well liked. I never thought I'd have so many reviews on it. Actually, I didn't think I was going to get any. Thanks for all your support minna-san!


	31. Chapter 31

Kagome slowly walked back toward the well. She took her time, since she didn't want to return home too soon. She had come to one conclusion. She would have tell Kurama how she felt about him.

' There's no pretending anymore,' she though, looking up at the moon, ' I can't pretend I don't notice these feelings anymore. I must tell him…that I…love him.'

Just the thought of it made her feel all giddy inside. First, she'd feel overjoyed at the thought, and then she'd feel nervous and scared. What if he rejected her? What if he didn't feel the same way, and just wanted to be really good friends? Too many 'what if's' in Kagome's opinion.

As she reached the well, she stopped.

" Kagome!" a voice called. It came from the direction of Kaede's village.

She turned around. Sango was running toward her waving for her to wait. Kagome leaned on the edge of the well as Sango approached. She came to a skidding stop, panting and out of breath.

Kagome waited till she had caught her breath again before asking

" Yes Sango? What is it?"

" I…want to talk with you," she said, blushing. " Can I come to your house with you? Its important."

Kagome was mildly surprised. " Well…I was planning on…alright, come on."

Sango smiled. " Thanks so much. I really appreciate it."

* * *

" What are you planning on now, Master?" the hooded man asked from his bowed position on the cold, marble floor. 

Kanzuka did not answer for a few moments. " I am going to kidnap Kagome."

" Who will you be sending on this mission Master?" the man asked, not questioning why Kanzuka had not done anything to her in the past two weeks.

" I am sending no one. I am going myself," he said smoothly.

The man was alarmed. " M...master, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean…you revealing yourself in the Ningenki? The Rekai will certainly find you if you do that!"

" Not if I go now," he replied silkily, standing up. " Besides, if you want something done right, you need to do it yourself. You and my other men have all failed me. Even the shadow's of Kagome's friends failed. I have no choice but to go myself. She won't be able to escape me."

The man did not argue. It wasn't worth it. " Should I have anything prepared for you?"

Kanzuka thought for a moment. " Have the silver carriage prepared and hitch up two Dark Pegasus horses to it. I'll need their wings for a quick getaway."

* * *

Kurama stared out his bedroom window. It faced across the street to the Sunset Shrine. Yet Kurama was not staring at anything in particular. It was growing steadily darker. Soon, a blanket of thick darkness would cover the entire city. 

Yoko had now given up on nagging Kurama to tell Kagome how they felt about her. Kurama was no longer listening to him.

' If I do tell her,' he thought to himself, as Yoko muttered to himself in the back of Kurama's mind. ' What will she say? I do love her, but what if the feeling's not mutual? What if she gets all upset and embarrassed, and rejects me?'

He could not seem to let go of all these misgivings, trivial though they may be. What would he do if she said no? He wouldn't ever stop loving her, and very likely would never love anyone else. It would break his heart if she rejected him, and so he fretted about it all night.

' _Just tell her,' _Yoko said irritably. ' _I doubt she'll reject us.' _

Kurama shook his head in exasperation_. ' I'm gonna have to, aren't I?'_ he said to Yoko_, ' I might as well go over and talk to her about it.'_

Yoko grinned_. ' That's the spirit! Let's go-hey! What's that?'_

Kurama looked up. A giant boomerang flew through the sky at a silver carriage in sky pulled by two, black Pegasus-looking horses. Horror struck Kurama. It landed at the Sunset Shrine. Again, Sango shot her boomerang (he knew it was her), yet when it came back down, she did not catch it. It landed and was not thrown again. Leaving the window, he ran downstairs and outside. As he crossed the street, the carriage lifted. He heard the scream of a girl he knew. He heard Kagome's scream in terror for help. And he knew that he was the only one who could.

* * *

Kagome and Sango sat under the Goshibinki Tree. " What is it, Sango?" Kagome asked. 

She stared at her toes. " Well…its hard. See, there's this guy that I like, and I want to tell him that, but…I'm too shy. I'm nervous about what he might say to me when I tell him."

Kagome gulped. She knew the feeling all to well. " Well…I'm not sure what to do then. Its hard. You just sorta…have to get the guts to tell him about it. If he reject you, I guess all you can do is go on with your life."

She nodded. " I suppose so…Oh Kagome! I'm so worried about what he'll say!"

" Who is it?" Kagome asked innocently. " Miroku?"

" That pervert? No, its Kurama." Sango grinned when she saw the surprised look on her face. " I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I know you like him. Besides, he's not really my type."

Kagome went a shade of dark red. " Then do you like Hiei?"

There was a pause.

" So you do like him!" Kagome cried triumphantly. " I knew it! Well…it was sorta obvious."

Sango blushed crimson. " It…was?" she asked in a surprised voice.

" Yes…it was."

Sango did not reply. She played with the ribbons on her hirakotsu.

Kagome looked up. " Do you hear that? It sounds like wings…"

Sango shrugged. " Birds."

" No…it can't be. The beating of these wings is more powerful. And hear that? It sounds like…bells."

Sango looked up to the black sky. No moon or stars shone. Her eyes widened and she stood up. Against the clear, black sky, came a silver vehicle pulled by two winged horses. It was coming straight for them!

" What is that thing?" Sango muttered, getting ready to throw her boomerang as it approached.

" I don't know…" Kagome said, sounding scared. She fiddled with her red skirt.

Sango threw her weapon. It just barely missed the vehicle. It came ever closer. Kagome could now make out details of it. There was a driver. He wore a black cloak with a hood, hiding his features. The horses were black Pegasus'. On the door closest to her, there were two roses embossed. One was black and the other was red. Just like her bracelet! She'd nearly forgotten about it. Sango threw hirakotsu again. It missed again.

The man in the driver's seat raised a hand. A small lightning bolt hit her. She fell back and had no energy to get back up. Her boomerang landed not far from her.

Kagome backed up as the man climbed off of the carriage.

" Come here Kagome, and you needn't be taken by force and your friend here will not suffer any pain." The man's voice sounded very familiar.

" Leave here!" she commanded, but she knew he would not.

He sighed and shook his head. " You are coming with me, whether you like it or not." He raised his hand again. Kagome thought he would use the same spell on her as he had on Sango. To her surprise, he did not. He muttered some spell she could not hear.

She felt herself stiffen. She could not move her muscles and she could not escape. Her eyes showed terror as she realised who this was. She began to fall, but Kanzuka caught her. Gently, he carried her and tossed her into the empty carriage. And thus, he took her back to the Makai.

Kagome looked out the window of her prison. She saw Kurama running to her aide. He must have seen this carriage, but he was too late. Tears filled her eyes.

" Kurama!" she screamed, " Kurama!"

* * *

The carriage was too far away. Kurama could not catch it now. Yet he clearly heard Kagome call his name. Her voice held fear and horror. He was sure she was crying as well, but he wasn't positive. Yoko swore at them not arriving on time to save her. 

Kurama dropped to Sango's side. She was conscious, but too weak to get up and speak. He took some dried leaves from his jacket, crushed them in his hand, and dropped them into her mouth. She sucked on them and slowly, her strength seemed to return.

" He…took her away," she said brokenly. " Please! We must save her!"

He nodded. " I'm going after her."

" Take me with you! She's my best friend!" Tears welled in Sango's eyes.

Kurama sighed. He would need all the help he could get in order to infiltrate Kanzuka's palace in the Makai. " Very well…be warned though, it will be very dangerous."

Sango snorted. " I wouldn't be much of a demon slayer if I couldn't handle some danger, now would I? Don't worry, I'll be fine."

" I'm coming too then."

Both turned and smiled weakly.

" How did you know you to come here?" Kurama asked.

Hiei shrugged. " I could feel an enormous amount of energy coming from the miko's house. I knew it wasn't hers, so I came to investigate. I saw that damn carriage vanish into the night."

" We welcome your help," Sango said with a small smile.

* * *

There. Done. Like it? It turned out slightly differently then what I was expecting but hey. I like it. There should be more action now. I have too much free time right now since my MSN isn't working, so I'm trying to update as much as I can. 

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

**Reviewer Responses**

**inuyuyu-16:** _Aww that's too bad. Glad it made you feel better though! _

**Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi:** _No problem. I will._

**tbiris:**_Thank you. I'm glad it is, because then the story is interesting_

**Inu-babe666:**_Yep, lots of fluff. I will_

**kawaii-girl-anime:** _Yeah, I wish they would have, but not yet. They will soon though._

**shiningsilverkitsune:** _Heh heh…sorry I took so long. I've had a lot of homework lately. I'll try to update more regularly._

**nunofyorbiz:** _Its coming soon. I know, I did a lot of fluff. I'm bringing the action in again now though. _

**Kjinu:** _Thanks. Yep, no problem._

**CrimsonEyes7806:**_Good. Yes, it is very obvious isn't it? Well at least they both know how they feel now. That's one good thing :D_

**Jinenji:** _Yeah, it sucked. Really? Happy late birthday! I'm turning fifteen on March 27. It's a while away. My sister's birthday is on Friday. She keeps bugging me about what I got her. Aww that's sweet of him. It must be nice to get a ring on Valentine's Day huh? No, it was just a filler. I know, I've done a lot of those lately. Anyway, the action is beginning again now. Oh yes, I do enjoy writing this. The best part of my day is getting reviews and writing for all you guys cuzz my school days suck now. I don't have lunch or any classes with any of my friends. I hate it. Its so boring without them. Ja ne for now :D_

**Ryu Sneaky Lil' Fox:**_Aww thanks! That makes me feel really happy. I dunno, a few more. I don't think it'll be more than 40 though. I'd be really surprised if it was though._

**WhiteRose-Kurama:** _LoL I know. I sorta ended it at cliffy again didn't I? Yes, they will very soon. Not sure how soon, but soon. Uh…yeah I did forget about it until I read your review. Thank you so much for reminding me about it! Thanks, and I will._

**Baka KistuneBri:** _Oh yes, that is really good ne? Yep, I promise more battles are coming._

**TheLightintheDarkness:** _Thanks! I'm so happy you like it._

**shadow miko:**_Thanks, and I will._

**Tenchi-No-Kaze:** _Thanks, and I'll update as often as I can. Good luck with your fic!_

**Red Skyies:** _I know! It sucks when you can't. It makes you so confused. Well here it is, as promised._

**RoseFire-shadow666:** _Yep, I suppose you're right. I will!_

**Kagome-reincarnation:** _Heh heh…sorry, I'm bad for doing cliffhangers, even though I hate them too._

**SilverShadowThief:** _Me too, and they will soon enough, don't worry. _

**kagome of the western lands:** _I will._


	32. Chapter 32

With the help of Hiei and Kurama, Sango was able to stand up. She was weak at her legs for a moment, but she became steady very soon. It wasn't long before she could again stand on her own. Kurama's herbs seemed to have a quick effect on the victim.

" So…where are we going?" Sango asked, " I mean, where's he taking Kagome?"

" To our ancestral palace in the Makai," Kurama answered quietly.

" And you're gonna leave without us?"

The three turned around. Behind them, grinning broadly, were Yusuke and Kuwabara, standing back to back.

" We didn't think you two would show up," Hiei said coldly.

" Well Koenma sent us," Yusuke grumbled. " We couldn't really refuse."

" Too bad he felt the strong aura," Hiei muttered to himself, " If he hadn't, Koenma wouldn't have sent these two. They'll just slow us down."

Kurama did not hear him. He was looking extremely relieved that there was more help coming along. He couldn't infiltrate the castle on his own. He knew that Kanzuka would be expecting him to come and save Kagome. He would surely double the security. He wanted to get rid of Kurama. He would stop at nothing. Kanzuka was ruthless, but Kurama would never give in. He'd save Kagome, even if he had to die to do it.

" Fox!"

Kurama snapped back to reality. Hiei glared at him.

" Are you coming?" Hiei snapped, " We don't know where that stupid castle is."

" Oh…yes, come along."

* * *

Kagome had cried and cried. Kanzuka had no right to kidnap her! But then…evil youkai did this all the time to her. Naraku often did. But…this was far worse then when Naraku had kidnapped her. She felt worse. She hoped someone would come and save her. Surely someone would. Kurama had been racing to her house after all. Maybe…he would come after her. 

But she didn't deserve to be saved by him. Not after how she had avoided him for so long. Not after how she had denied to herself that she loved him. He didn't deserve her and she certainly didn't deserve to be saved by him.

" I don't think I deserve love at all," she whispered to herself, " Certainly not his, not after how I avoided him."

She felt the carriage land roughly and her door was swung open. Kanzuka had to almost pull her out and half dragged her to the castle. He took her down numerous corridors and up a spiral staircase to a tower.

" This will be your room," Kanzuka told her, shoving her gently inside.

Kagome looked around and let more silent tears fall.

" You have one hour to make yourself look presentable. You will find dresses in the closest there-" he pointed to a closet to the right, " And jewellery in the box on your dresser. I will send for you in one hour. Make sure you look presentable."

Smirking, he locked her into the tower.

' _I'm caught,' _she thought sadly, ' _I'm caught in the Makai palace where a psychotic kitsune youkai wants to marry me! I'm locked in a Tower Prison with so many regrets…If only I had told him before I was kidnapped.' _

She fell to her knees on the hard, cold, stone floor. Tears streamed down her face. Kagome felt terrible. She had found her friend again after four long years only to lose him because of her own stupidity. Now she was a prisoner in the Makai with no hope of escape. The Tower was too high for her to jump out of and survive.

' _It'd be better if I died,' _she thought, ' _But…HE wouldn't want me to kill myself would he? Maybe he wouldn't care…after how I ignored him and avoided him, I wouldn't blame him…' _

Dark thoughts crept into Kagome's mind. It was her first time in the Makai, and being a holy priestess, it affected her greatly. The evil floating around could not be averted. It made her feel like she was chained prisoner and that death would be better. There was little she could do to stop these thoughts.

In the end, she slowly stood up from the floor. She dragged herself over to the closet and forced herself to open it. Inside were many gowns. All were fancy and royal looking. There were no miko clothes. There were very fancy kimono's and beautiful ball gowns from the Middle Ages. The kimono's were in beautiful colours, but they were all too small for Kagome. The gowns were her size, but they were wedding dresses.

" I will not marry him!" she hissed to herself, " I will never do such a thing! I would rather die!"

Nevertheless, she took a gown from the rack. It was the simplest she could find. It was all white silk. Its hem was embroidered in gold thread. Flawless pearls lined her neckline and her wrists. The sleeves had wide cut wrists and they swept the floor when she walked.

It also had a small train. The other's had more of one, but this one was small, but elegant. It was spattered with diamonds and ruby's red as blood. She cared for none of it though. She wore matching white shoes of silk. On her wrist she only wore her bracelet. The red rose reminded her of Kurama, and she would never take it off as long as she lived. On her neck, she wore a simple silver chain with a diamond orchid. Her earrings were also diamond. She brushed her hair gently. She looked beautiful.

There was a knock at her door. Inside stepped a rough looking guard. He beckoned her and told her that Master Kanzuka was awaiting her in the throne room.

* * *

" This is the castle?" Sango asked, wide eyed. " It could fit three of my demon slayer villages in it!" 

Hiei made no comment.

" Wow Kurama…to think, you once lived here," Yusuke grinned.

" I ran away," Kurama said coolly, " And I never had a wish ton return. I am only here now to kill my brother and save Kagome."

Yusuke and Kuwabara sniggered. Sango smiled knowingly. Hiei frowned.

" Come…" Kurama led them to the side of the castle. There was a door there with one guard by it. There were three bowman above him on the walls and then two sentries.

" I'll take out the guard," Hiei said, " No one can compare with my speed."

" Wait!" Yusuke frowned. " With those bowmen and sentries up there, they'll see you after you attack and sound the alarm. We don't want that yet. We should take them out first."

Hiei snorted. " And who'll do that? Your spirit gun won't work quick enough. The alarm would still go off."

" I'll do it."

The two turned to Sango.

" You?" Hiei raised an eyebrow.

" My boomerang can take out all five of them with one hit," she said, " It flies with great speed. They won't know what hit them. So then you can go in and kill the guard by the door. That way, no alarm will be sent out yet and we can sneak in undetected."

" That sounds like a good plan," Kurama agreed. " Don't you agree Hiei?"

Hiei mumbled something, but nodded.

Sango got ready. She made the other's all stand back a bit so they wouldn't be hit by her weapon. She aimed so that it would hit the nearest sentry and then hit the archers and then the last sentry and double back to herself. It would work perfectly. She took a deep breath and threw it.

Just as she had been hoping it hit the first sentry, the first archer, the second archer, the third archer and then the last sentry's horn sounded just as it hit him! They were known. Hiei cursed and ran out to kill the guard. He did that so quickly that he was blur to them all. He knocked down the door and waved the others over impatiently. Many horns were now sounding. A clash came from beyond the door. Hiei must be fighting.

Sango followed Yusuke and Kurama into the castle with Kuwabara at her heels. Hiei stood there surrounded by five enemies. However, he was so fast that they each fell like flies. Once he finished, Kurama quickly led them into the stable area.

" So much for a sneak attack," Hiei muttered.

Sango pretended not to hear. She felt that it was all her fault.

Kurama ignored them but kept a fast pace. There were a thousand places in the palace that Kagome could be. Yet, he had a very good idea at where she was. Kanzuka would not be far from her. Wherever he was, she would be there too. Surely that was either the Great Hall or the Throne Room just beyond.

They came to a wide room beyond the stables. Kurama said it was an unused store room. It wasn't used for anything other than a sleeping area for slaves and other servants. Sango didn't think it was right that there was no one here to greet them.

And she was right. As soon as they entered and shut the door, there was an ominous laugh.

" What the hell?" Yusuke cursed. " Where'd that come from?"

He got his answer rather quickly. From out of thin air came a shape. It formed into a rather overgrown centipede with a woman's torso. It had long black, unkempt hair. She wore no clothing on her torso. She laughed again.

" Welcome!" she cried, " Master Kanzuka welcomes you as my dinner!"

Sango knew something about this. It was something that Kagome had seen on her first trip to the Sengoku. Kagome had often told Shippo and her this story. How Mistress Centipede had dragged her into the well and into the Sengoku Jidai. If it hadn't been for Inuyasha, Kagome would have died. Somehow though, she seemed stronger than usual for a lesser youkai such as herself. Sango frowned at this as she three her boomerang again. Something was not right about this youkai. No lesser youkai had such a strong aura.

Hiei seemed to be thinking along the same lines because his attacks were much stronger than what his comrades were using. Kurama didn't seem to notice. Yusuke and Kuwabara were just reckless, enjoying seeing the youkai in pain.

However, it soon became apparent that the youkai was not taking much damage. Its outer shell gleamed almost completely unscratched. She laughed evilly and lunged at Kuwabara, who barely dodged her. Kurama noticed all this first. He signalled for the attack to stop.

" She's not taking any damage!" he cried.

" Her outer shell is protecting her you fools!" Hiei shouted angrily, " Hitting it is wasting our time and energy! She's trying to wear us down and then do away with us!"

They dodged another blow from her tail.

" Then what are we supposed to do?" Yusuke shouted back.

" All youkai have a weak point," came Sango's voice over the din. " Hers is likely her upper torso where she is not protected by the outer shell!"

It made perfect sense once Sango had suggested it. She threw her boomerang and there was a rather loud crack. They presumed she had hit a rib. But they could not afford to waste any more time. Sooner or later guards and other soldiers would find them. The five of them alone could never hold off an entire army in such a small space. They would be cornered.

Hiei jumped and stabbed the beast in its heart. Blood poured forth with an almost deafening screech from the youkai. Surely now the enemy would know of their whereabouts. Hiei stabbed her twice more, and then followed his friends who escaped through the opposite door.

They were now covered in blood and would leave a significant trail. There was no way to hide themselves now. They needed to rely on their strength and their stealth. They continued down the corridor. Soon enough, however, they came to a fork in the path. One way surely led to the dungeons, though Kurama highly doubted that Kanzuka would have his 'would be bride' in the dungeons. The path to the right led to the counselling offices. That would eventually lead them to the Great Hall and the Throne Room.

' _Hang on Kagome,' _Kurama thought, ' _I'm coming for you!'_

_

* * *

_Kagome, feeling slightly calmer now, took more of a look at her surroundings. The castle seemed to be extremely old, but in perfect condition. Ancient tapestries depicting various scenes of the family history hung on the walls. Torches lit the passages ways, but everything seemed rather dusty. It made Kagome sneeze quite a bit. 

All down the corridor she felt a strange sense of foreboding. She was scared, as anyone would be. She felt quite alone here, not knowing that there was a search and rescue mission going on at that very moment for her. She felt fearful, yet a small part of her felt courage too. She felt her bracelet for extra support. Even if he wasn't right there with her, and likely never would be again, then she at least could remember him and his strength with that bracelet as a memento.

' _I'll never forget him,' _She thought, ' _Even if he forgets me, I'll never forget him.'_

_

* * *

_So minna-san, who was that? More depressing wasn't it? I sorta thought it would be since Kagome would feel all depressed about everything she didn't get to say to Kurama and her kidnapping. Tell me what you thought about it. And yes, in case anyone has forgotten, Kanzuka does have a thing for Kagome, and Kurama is a prince. And yes, I have thought of how Kagome will be able to live with Kurama and all that since he's a demon on would live longer. I have it all figured out. I doubt the story will be more than forty chapters, but who knows? We'll just have to wait and see. So r&r! 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, I would be making this into anime episodes right now instead of making this for your enjoyment. **

**Reviewer Responses**

**Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi: _That's good. I will don't worry. _**

**kawaii-anime-girl:**_You didn't? That's good…I thought it would be expected. They will…but there will be many battles beforehand. _

**WhiteRose-Kurama:** _Probably. I have an idea for that scene too actually. They will hook up soon, I think sometime during the infiltration of the castle and then announce it to everyone when Kanzuka's defeated. Thanks!_

**inuyuyu-16:**_Yep. Yeah, suspense huh? And a cliffhanger. I'm bad for making so many of them :) Yep, I'm so evil for doing that, but I thought it'd be good to have that happen. Yep, they'll admit too. I do have an idea for that scene as well. I can't wait to write it! Okay, I'll update as often as I can. _

**SilverShadow Kitsune:** _Soon, soon. I promise. I have an idea for that scene as well, so it'll get there. She won't exactly turn hanyou/youkai just to be with Kurama. I have a different idea in mind for that. Sango and Hiei will also admit soon, and I also have an idea for that part. I just don't want to rush things. As for Yukina/Inuyasha and Miroku/Botan, all that will happen after the final battle. LoL okay._

**nunofyorbiz:**_I won't. I was gonna keep her human. Don't worry about that. I don't really like it when she turns youkai/hanyou just to be with Kurama. So I know what I'm gonna do instead of that. _

**tbiris:**_Yep, I'm officially evil. I just couldn't resist doing that. I thought it would be pretty good._

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess:**_I will. Thanks for reading. _

**Jinenji:** _Really? That's awesome! Happy birthday to both of you! Mine is this upcoming Sunday (the 27th). I can't wait! Yep, all the action is coming again. Yeah, I love writing this. Its so much fun. Don't you hate writer's blocks? I hate them a lot since they delay my updates. Oh lovely. I have a French project due on the 31st, a unit test on April 5th, and an oral presentation 7th. All for French class. I'm not going into math or anything. I've got so much to do. Lucky. I wish ours did. I swear 80 of my school has third lunch. Aww get well soon. I hate being sick too. I'm always stuck in bed then. Yeah, I love talking too. I'm sorry it takes me so long to get back to you though. I'm swamped with homework lately, and every time I try to write, I get interrupted by one friend to play Runescape with him and another two to chat with. No problem, and I'll update as much as I can._

**Inu-babe666:** _I know, poor Kagome. I will, don't worry. _

**Kagome-reincarnation:**_I'm working on it. I'm swamped with homework and stuff, so it takes me a little while._

**SunStar Kitsune:**_I know, I'm so evil for writing so many cliffhangers. Thanks._

**Red Skyies**_I'm glad it did. I hope you're feeling better now._

**Kodachi Claws:**_Yes, everyone is looking forward to it since there was so much fluff. Yeah, I was going to, but in a different way. Then I changed my mind and here you have it. Yeah, I don't care for Kuwabara much, but I was gonna include those two. Thanks for the reminder though. _

**Black Spell:** _Thank you, and if I find some time, I'll check yours out too._

**Sora the Taske:**_Thanks._

**Baka KitsuneBri:**_I know, but I wanted it that way. Usually, your right, that wouldn't happen._

**purp1ebabe:**_Thank you and I will._

**kagome of the western lands:**_Thank you very much._

**KitsuneNiBakaSareru:** _Thanks, and I will_

**kitsune'sangeofflames:** _I will. Thank you for reading it_

**atth99:** _Yep, nothing much. Oh, yes I remember you. Yeah, its pretty long huh? I'll try. Okay, thanks and I will._


	33. Chapter 33

Kagome was led down numerous corridors lit only by torches. She decided that this palace would be much nicer if it was cleaned of the dust and if it wasn't so dark. She liked the tapestries very much. The architecture was amazing. It was so beautiful, yet so dark.

She soon entered a brightly lit chamber. The walls were decorated with the most amazing portraits, and many torches blazed along the walls. She even thought she saw one of Kurama. The chandeliers, however, we ignored and full of unlit candles, cobwebs, and dust. She walked along a red carpet toward the end of the hall where Kanzuka was seated on a golden throne.

He was dressed as finely as herself, with silver and gold. Bronze and copper colours. An ancient, yet probably lethal, sword hung at his side. His blue hair was tied in a ponytail behind him, with two pieces hanging beside his face. His blood red eyes gleamed. He made Kagome shudder.

" Welcome," he said graciously.

She did not answer.

" Please, come sit up here," he gestured to a second throne, beside his own. She did not move. His eyes narrowed. She still did not move. One of the guards prodded her forward.

" I will not sit beside you on a throne so fine as that," she replied coldly. With that, she sat down on the stone floor. Kanzuka frowned.

"As you wish," he said, " I wish for you to witness your love's demise."

Kagome looked over at him. " What do you mean?" she asked coldly.

He chuckled. " You do not know? All the better. He's here for you, to save you. Of course, he will not succeed. If he makes it here, he will fall to my blade."

Her eyes flashed. " He would never lose to someone like you," she hissed.

He smiled evilly, but said nothing more.

* * *

" What now?" Sango cried in despair. 

" We go to the right!" Kurama said, " That will take us to the Great Hall."

" Fool!" Hiei cried, " The guards will expect us to go straight to the Great Hall. Some guards will be by the doors waiting for us, then more will come up from behind to attack us! We'd be surrounded! No! We must take the left!"

" I agree with Hiei," Sango said quickly, " It'd be too dangerous to get cornered now."

" But if we take the right," Yusuke said loudly, " Then we can do away with all the guards now and not worry."

" But we'd be cornered you fool!" Hiei half-shouted, " We don't want that! It would drain us of too much energy to fight off half an army!"

Voices were coming closer. Footsteps echoed through the corridors. Yusuke cursed.

" We've wasted time," Kurama seethed, " To the left it is!" With that, he leapt down the stairs leading to the dungeons. The other's followed him.

Only two guards followed them. However, before they could sound the alarm, the fell dead to Hiei's blade. He smirked, and then followed his friends down into the darkness.

Two guards stood in front of a tall, iron door. It was so dark, and they stood so still, that they seemed to be statues. There was a torch on either wall giving off dim lighting. Neither guard had yet noticed them in the shadows. Hiei stealthy slipped out of the shadow's and slashed them with his sword. They fell before they could cry out. He tried to open the door. It was locked.

" Damn," he muttered.

" It will not open that way," Kurama said quietly. " You need the key and you need to pass the test."

" Test?" Sango asked.

" What kind of test?" Yusuke asked.

" An eye exam," Kurama replied. " You unlock the door and then your eye is examined. If your eye is not in the system data, you will not gain entrance and moreover, the alarm system will go off. We'd be caught."

" So your eye would be in the system, wouldn't it?" Yusuke asked Kurama. " You are prince of this palace after all."

" It will be if Kanzuka did not remove it after I left," he replied, " But what does it matter? There's little reason to go in! We need to save Kagome!"

" What is we find something in there that can help us?" Yusuke snapped.

" Like what?" Kurama countered angrily. " Its dungeons! All you might find are prisoner's deprived of food, and some bones of prisoner's long dead! How could food deprived men and old bones help us save Kagome and kill Kanzuka?"

" We may find something," Sango said calmly, "Anything. You of all people should know never to overlook anything. The most precious things may be hidden in the most unnoticed and least thought of places. So couldn't the dungeon's hold something of immense value that could help turn the tide's of battle for us to win?"

Kurama's fists trembled. They were wasting time just arguing. He needed to save Kagome soon! Who knew what Kanzuka had planned for her? He glared at Sango, but admitted she was right. Still, he could not possibly see what they might find that would be of any use to them in their search to save Kagome.

Yusuke and Kuwabara bent down and examined the bodies of the guards. Sure enough, one of them had a set of keys. There were about twenty of them on the ring. Yusuke held them up.

" Which one is it?" he cried, " We don't have time to try twenty different keys!"

" Give them here!" Kurama demanded. Yusuke dropped them into his outstretched hand. He jingled them around a bit, until he found a rather small key. He walked to the door and put the key into the lock. He turned it to hear a satisfying click. But the door would not open. Instead, a block from beside it started to glow an eerie greenish yellow. Kurama pushed it lightly, and a little machine was suddenly lowered in front of the door at Kurama's eye level.

" **Please state your name, status, and reason for entrance," **the machine said.

" Kurama Minamino, Prince and younger brother of His Royal Majesty Kanzuka. I wish to inspect the prisoner's."

" **Please step up and have your eye examined Sir," **the machine said.

Kurama stepped forward. There was another greenish yellow light, this time over Kurama's left eye, examining it. The whole group seemed to be holding their breath. It seemed to take an eternity.

" **Accepted. You may pass." **With that, the machine rose and vanished into the darkness above them. The glow on the stone faded. The door swung open silently. Kurama gestured for them to enter. He led them in, followed by Yusuke, Kuwabara, and then Hiei and Sango. They entered a hallway which opened into a larger chamber. The walls had cells. The little free space had bones of prisoner's chained to the wall. Sango bit her lip. The foul stench of rotting flesh filled their noses.

The room was dimly lit by something no one could quite name. It seemed to glow an eerie green colour. It was silent. There was no sounds coming from any cell. Surely they only thought that another was being brought a prisoner.

" This is all there is," Kurama announced quietly.

" We must save these people!" Sango cried. " We cannot leave them here! Some here still live!"

" They are suspended between life and death," Kurama retorted. " They are almost neither alive nor dead. They would be would be of little help to us. Besides," he added, " Most are not even human but demon's."

There came a small noise to the right. Sango hurried over to the cell and dropped to her knees by it.

" Sire…" the demon croaked in a raspy voice. " Highness…"

Kurama dropped down to his knee's as well. The demon was a fox demon. He was very thin, but his claws looked very sharp. He was laying on his side, exposing a very deep wound. Blood was crusted around it. His eyes were golden yellow.

" Who are you?" Sango asked in a gentle voice. She stroked the demon's head with her hand through the bars. She hoped it would calm him. He seemed rather tense.

" I am Akira," the demon answered.

" Akira…" Kurama repeated. " I believe I know you. You served as High Councillor, did you not?"

Akira coughed. " I did…But Kanzuka had me imprisoned when I failed to locate you, Highness…."

" How do you know I am a prince?"

" Your aura," Akira rasped. " I knew it when I felt it….that you had returned…"

Kurama nodded at Yusuke. He nodded back, then turned to the cell door. Then, he broke open the lock. It fell to the floor with a loud 'clang' and the door swung open easily.

" How long have you been imprisoned in here Akira?" Kurama asked.

" Seven years," Akira answered.

Sango gasped. " You poor kitsune," she said, " And you have survived this long. That is truly amazing."

" Lady…" Akira replied, " Some have been imprisoned for a far longer time than I and still have survived. We got very little food and water. We were to waste away here, but our loyalty to Prince Kurama kept us alive. Our hatred for Kanzuka fuelled us. We wish only to see Kanzuka die and Kurama take the throne."

Kurama said nothing.

" We would gladly fight for you…" Akira told Kurama, " But our strength is little. We would need someone to heal us. I would, but I have not the strength to even heal myself."

" Friend Akira," Kurama said, " I shall heal you, then please, help heal and rescue the other's who still live. We need all the help we can get. Your job will be to keep all the guards busy while I rescue Kagome."

" Ka…gome?" Akira repeated with a cough. Kurama slipped a small leaf into his mouth.

" She's…a priestess…a very important person to me," Kurama said quietly.

" He's in love with her," Yusuke whispered in Akira's ear.

" She'll heal you all," Sango told him, " When she is freed from Kanzuka. He kidnapped her. He loves her too. So once we rescue her, she'll surely heal you."

Akira nodded. " You love…a human priestess? A woman who purifies demons?"

" She's not evil!" Sango insisted. " She's my best friend! She travel's with me, a demon slayer, and hanyou Inuyasha, the Shippo, and Miroku! She helps demons like Ayame and is friends with Koga and the wolves! She feels sympathy for those who are in the control of another like Kagura is! She only defeat's those demons who are truly evil like Naraku!"

" The demon slayer is right," Hiei agreed. " We have all witnessed this. She is a kind and caring person."

Sango beamed at him. It was not like Hiei to give such praise, so she valued what he said about Kagome all the more.

" Still…" Akira sounded unsure. He sat up slowly as his strength returned to him.

" She is the guardian of the sacred Shikon no Tama!" Sango cried, " And even though that is her job, she loves everyone! She admires youkai and loves the hanyou's. You will have to meet her."

" Now Akira," Kurama interrupted, " The rest of you are to free the rest of the prisoners and take care of the rest of the guards. I'll go save Kagome!"

" I'm coming too!" Sango said defiantly. " She's my best friend! I have to come!"

Kurama shook his head.

" Please!" she cried, " I'll come anyway!"

" I also wish to accompany you fox," Hiei said. " Let the demon slayer and I also come."

Kurama sighed. " Fine. Come on. We've wasted too much time as it is."

* * *

Shorter than usual I know. I have so little time to write now, that its taking me a while to update all my stories X.X But anyway, did you like this? Tell me what you thought! 

And since for some reason a few of you think Kanzuka is going to rape Kagome, I'll lay your fears to rest, and tell you no, he's not. What he wants to have happen is that she'll watch him battle Kurama and she'll see Kurama die. Thus, he'll marry her and then have a kid and stuff with her and also have the Shikon in his power making him pretty much invincible. But, we all know, that somehow the good guys will win, so don't worry about Kagome. She'll be fine.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. You should all know that by now. **

**Reviewer Responses**

**Ryukotsusei: _Thank you. I will. _**

**inuyuyu-16:_Yep. Evil cliffies MUWAHAHA! Oh don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to Kagome. _**

**xxprincess-sakuraxx:_Yep, a lot huh? Yep, its taken me so long to write this much V.V Thank you very much and I will._ **

**Ryu Sneaky Lil' Fox:_Thanks. Yes, very long. School isn't helping either, getting in the way of my free time. Awww that sucks. I hate it when my computer gets a virus because then it makes it harder to update and I can never log onto MSN. Anyway, I'll update as much as I can._ **

**SunStar Kitsune:_She'll be able to. She's pretty strong after all. Still, I pity her, being kidnapped and all._ **

**kitsune'sangelofflames: _Thank you! I'm very happy to reply to you all because it really makes me happy that you guys actually read this and are kind enough to review it._ **

**nunofyorbiz:_Don't worry, she won't be raped._ **

**dragontails:_Thank you. I'm glad you reviewed. Inuyasha and Yukina are on their date. They have pretty much no idea that Kagome is in trouble. They'll be in it again probably after Kanzuka is dead and stuff._ **

**Kitsune-Miko-Tenshi: _Thanks muchly! I'm glad you like it. I will._ **

**Red Skyies: _I know! Its terribly sad, what happened to her. Well…Kurama is pretty angry with Kanzuka so he will be hurt terribly. Okay! I'll try to update soon._ **

**tbiris:_Yep. Hard, ne?_ **

**WhiteRose-Kurama: _That's very good. I'm really trying my best with it. Err…I believe so. If not, I'll have her find out in the next chapter (I'll check to make sure). Good thing you brought that up. Yes, he is Kanzuka's younger brother. Well…the bracelet is just sort of an object that show's Kagome how much she truly cares for Kurama. It shows her that despite blood relations that one brother can be completely evil, but the other can be so kind and loves her for who she is. That's really all it is. Nope, its not enchanted at all. Thanks. I will!_ **

**RoseFire-shadow666: _Yep, I will._ **

**CrimsonEyes7806:_LoL I love chocolate. I'm glad you like this. Wish I had more time to write it though._ **

**kagome of the western lands: _LoL yes, a little. I will._ **

**Jinenji: _Yep. Writer's block's suck. Lucky. I always have homework in math and French. Awesome! Hawaii! I hope you have fun there! I have a math test on Monday. It sucks. Thanks! I will!_ **

**XxInUcCeNtDeViLxX:_Thanks! I will._ **

**KitsuneNiBakaSareru: _Thank you._ **

**Easy-Company-506/101:_Inuyasha is on a date with Yukina and Sesshomaru isn't really in this story. Yusuke is well, you know where he is now. XP I guess you know where all his loyalists are--In jail. Good points though._ **

**Kjinuyasha:_Yay! Good!_ **

**AunExisteAmor (nli):_Really? I'm so glad you like it!_ **

**blah blah blah: _Well, its not that stupid. I've had those thoughts lately, though its not totally me who's doing the avoiding. Someone else is avoiding me, and I don't know why and so I'm having thoughts similar to hers. But, that true too. Still, she's pretty depressed. I would be if I was her too._ **

**atth99: _Thank you. I will._ **

**Inu-babe666:_Thank you! I will!_ **

**Kami Princess Emaku:_That's good. I will._ **

**Hyper-Bitch:** **_There was a lot of that already. I had to bring the action back._ **

**godoflight:_Thank you so much! I will!_ **

**shininingsilverkitsune:_I know! So sad…_ **

**Black Rose Faith:_Fury-chan! Hiya! Thanks and I will! Like this chappie?_ **

**sacaku:_Thank you! I will._**


	34. Chapter 34

Sango and Hiei closely followed Kurama up the stone steps back the way they had come. The soldier's seemed to be gone for the moment, but Kurama thought that they were probably waiting for them up ahead. He warned them to go with extreme caution. They could not afford to be caught off guard.

They followed Kurama down a long passage that was supposed to lead them to the Great Hall. Kurama suspected that there would be a welcoming party for them at the doors, so they hurried on silently, in hope's of having the first blow.

He was only half right. There were not many soldier's there. Only two, to be exact. They did not notice them right away, for Kurama had halted them in the dark shadow's.

' Why are there only two of them?' Kurama wondered.

' _Maybe Kanzuka has a bigger welcome waiting for us once we fight them,' _Yoko whispered.

' Possibly…'

' _We ought to hurry fox!' _came Hiei's annoyed voice in his mind.' _The sooner we beat these two, we can get onto the real stuff! Weren't you just complaining that we had already wasted too much time?' _

Kurama did not answer, but glared angrily at Hiei. Then he waved them forward for attack.

It was quick. Sango's boomerang caught them by surprise, which knocked them back against the door behind them. Hiei slashed one in two, and Sango slashed the other with her own katana. They were dead in little more than a minute.

" That was…too easy," Sango remarked, staring at the bloody demon's at her feet. " I have a bad feeling about this…"

" I agree," Hiei said, " Those demon's were far too easy."

Kurama bit his lip. " We have no time to ponder about it. We need to get going now. Just beyond this Great Hall is the Throne Room. That is surely where Kanzuka will be, and I'm sure Kagome as well."

Sango wasn't sure if this was wise, to rush on further without thinking more thoroughly about the problem, but there was no point in arguing. She knew Kurama would never listen; he was too worried about Kagome. 'Yet,' she thought, ' If Kanzuka wants the Jewel and he's in love with her, then why would her life be in danger?'

Hiei seemed to be thinking along the same lines because he asked Kurama that very question as they passed through the doors. Kurama didn't answer him. Perhaps it was because he himself was now struck with the thought that what Hiei said could indeed be true, or he just wasn't fully listening. In either case, he remained silent, leading them quickly down the Great Hall. As they reached the end, Kurama turned to take them through a nearby and unnoticeable door off to the side.

" Something isn't right…" Sango whispered. The only she response she got was a small nod from Hiei.

She was indeed right. Almost immediately, six masked assassins dressed in complete black dropped from the dark heights of the ceiling. Blood red eyes stared at then out of the mask's eye slits. They were lean, but muscular and evidentially very powerful. Sango stiffened and unslung her boomerang. Hiei grinned and drew his sword.

" Kurama!" Sango hissed, " We'll take care of these guys. You go on ahead and rescue Kagome."

Kurama was about to protest, but Sango shook her head. She gestured to the door.

'_ You need to go, fox,' _Hiei said firmly, ' _Like Sango said, we'll take care of these guys. They shouldn't be too hard. Go and rescue the girl!' _

Kurama nodded. He didn't feel quite right leaving them behind like this, but they seemed to want it no other way. He was the one who needed to go one. She was most important to him. If anything happened to her, he'd blame it on himself for not going to her right away. Sango and Hiei were strong. They could take these guys on, no problem.

" Fine," he told them, " Just be careful, okay?"

" We'll be fine," Sango assured him. " Go and rescue Kagome."

He nodded and leapt over the assassins and through the door. They did not pursue him.

" Ready?" Hiei asked Sango.

" Yep. I'm always ready."

" I'll take the right, you take the left. Okay?"

" Got it."

" On three…one…three!" Hiei snarled at the assassins. Sango threw her hirakotsu and knocked her three opponents back a few paces. Hiei slashed at his three, but their speed was incredible.

' They're fast,' he thought, ' But I'm faster!' He came at them again, executing a complex series of attacks. When his sword came in contact with them, he realised that their armour was stronger than he expected.

' Mythril…' he thought. ' Great. That complicates things a bit, but no matter.'

He scanned them quickly. Their armour seemed to be weakest around their calf's and ankles. Their necks were protected by a black neck brace. It was specially designed to protect their necks, but flexible to allow freedom-of-movement.

' If I can attack their legs, their speed will be diminished.' Hiei nodded to himself and attacked the ankle of the closest warrior. It was a deep cut. The warrior hissed at him and leapt for an attack, but his leg would not allow it. He fell on his face. Hiei slashed his legs to pieces.

The attack made him an open target for the other two. Busy with the one warrior, the other's attacked sides. Hiei screamed in surprise, then spun around attacked their legs. They growled in response.

Even thought their speed was diminished due to the wounds inflicted upon them by Hiei's sword, they were still determined to win. They skilfully scuttled around him. He was trapped in the middle of them. He smirked. ' These guys don't seriously think they have a chance, do they?' he wondered. ' Its so obvious that I outclass them.'

They came at him all at once, though their agility was down. He cut at their legs again. Two of them fell this time, and Hiei ruthlessly cut their legs off. Blood seeped around them till they moved no more. Just one left. He was just about to go in for the attack when he heard Sango wail out a blood-curdling scream of pain. Spinning around, he saw that she had killed one of the warriors but one of the two remaining one's stabbed her in her exposed side. Blood poured down her side. She sagged down, leaning against her Hirakotsu for support.

Hiei didn't really think. He raced over to her as the other two closed in one her. He slashed their legs, and ruthlessly chopped them off one of her attackers. Another stabbed him in the back. Hiei spun around and brought his sword down across the attacker's mask. It split and revealed a horrid looking face. Its nose was broken, his cheekbones smashed. His face was scarred. Only his eyes were still intact. Hiei noticed none of it. He slashed at the warrior and brought his sword right up to his chin. He slit the man's (if it even was a man) throat.

Only two left. One was again attacking Sango, who had somehow managed to get back on her feet. She was desperately trying to block the onslaught of attacks, but it was all she could do. She was far too weak to attack the warrior herself.

Hiei whirled around and started to help defend her. He caught her eyes for a moment. She looked surprised that he was defending her. He didn't waste any time, but tore his eyes away from hers. He attacked the warrior with complex moves which he only barely dodged. He kicked him in the shins. The warrior staggered and Hiei hacked it leg on and its mask. He brutally executed him in the same manner as the last.

Only one left. Sango was now battling it, but her strength was failing fast. Hiei joined her in the battle. He realised that he boomerang could dent the Mythril armour the assassins wore. It couldn't break it, only dent. He assumed it was because her weapon was made of strong demon bone.

" Sango!" he hissed, " Try and dent his armour with your hirakotsu. If you can, I'll be able to defeat him very quickly."

She nodded, indicating she understood. " I'll try…but I feel weak, so I'm not sure…if I can do much…damage…" Nevertheless, she took a deep breath, and whacked the assassin warrior severely. It cracked. Hiei kicked him where the crack was on his torso and then slashed it off of him. Underneath was a thin layer of leather, and his sword cut through it like it was nothing more than a blade of grass. He then stabbed the man in the chest.

Retrieving his sword, he dropped down by Sango's side. She was bleeding heavily. He had to stop it, or she would die. He looked around wildly. The armour worn by the six assassins would not stop the blood flow. It would seep through the chain mail. No. He needed cloth. He bit his lip, then tore off his cloak. He quickly tied it around her wound, stopping the flow. His cloak was thick and didn't soak through very quickly.

Hiei lifted her head. She opened her eyes weakly. She tried to smile.

" You're going to be all right," Hiei told her urgently, " Just hang in there. I won't let you die!"

" You're…kind…" Sango coughed. " I'll try to…stay alive, but…my strength is failing."

" You must stay alive!" he cried, " You can't die! Please Sango...hold on…"

" I'll try…Hiei…" She coughed harder. She struggled to sit up. Hiei kept his arm around her back for extra support. She looked up at him. She blinked then closed her eyes and kissed him.

Hiei felt something rise inside him. He had felt it before, only vaguely. It was never this intense. He never realised that he had such a soft spot for Sango before. He never knew that he had longed for her kiss…for her. He had never realised, until now, that what he felt for her was love.

After a moment, she broke away, smiled, and fell unconscious. Hiei held her in his arms, waiting for help to arrive. Hopefully, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Akira, and reinforcements would come soon. But for now, he would defend Sango with his life.

* * *

I am soo sorry I made you guys wait so long! I kept getting distracted from my writing, so it took a while to finish. 

Did you like it? Somewhat shorter than my usual chapters. And before **anyone **tells me Hiei was OOC, I know he was a little. I tried my best to make that little love scene as in character for them both as possible, but its hard to do when you're working with a character like him. So I did my best with it, and I do hope you enjoyed it.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**CrimsonEyes7806:** _Yes it is. Thanks, and I suppose your right. LoL cool cool. Ja ne then. _

**atth99:** _LoL sorry for such a long wait. _

**SunStar Kitsune:** _Sorry, but its to get his point across. And yes, I did find it necessary. Don't ask why, I just thought so. Inu-chan can be worse though, if its any comfort :sweat drop:_

**Jinenji:** _Yes, its much better to do one at a time. That's why some of mine are collecting dust from lack of updates :pokes dusty stories: Hmm…you're right. I find it hard to do crossover's like that actually. But some people cam write them really well, so they should post them :hint post it when you're ready to…it'll be good I'm sure: Math is like…one of my main reasons for slow updates. French and English don't help. Tons of projects are piling up on me now, so my updates will be pretty slow. Thank you! Makes me feel special Hope you liked this chapter!_

**inuyuyu-16:**_Yes, they do. But they are necessary or the story would be boring. Aww hope you feel better! Thanks! Sorry for such a long wait for this one._

**kitsune'sangelofflames:**_Thanks. I will._

**Kuramasangel:** _I'll try._

**Evil Toiler Paper:**_Thanks. I will._

**RoseFire-shadow666:** _Thanks. Will do_

**XxInUcCeNtDeViLxX:**_Thanks. I'll try to do regular updates. How many chapters? I don't know actually. As many as it takes to finish this. I don't think it'll be more than forty, but I can't say for sure. We'll have to wait and see._

**Tsuki-tora:** _Okay I will. Enjoy!_

**Ryu Sneaky Lil' Fox:** _Thanks! It is? Yay-ness! I will try to, but homework messed up all my plans for updates. I will! Good luck!_

**redskyies:**_LoL yes, that'll start in the next chapter. She could, but she doesn't have any arrow's with her or a bow, and I just don't want her to. I want there to be a battle between Kanzuka and Kurama. Make things interesting that way_

**WhiteRose-Kurama: **_I'm glad you enjoy it so far. Homework keeps messing up my plans for regular updates. Oh yeah sure he will. But, you gotta wait to see what'll happen. I'm not gonna give anymore details away yet._

**shippomykit:** _Hmm…I guess so. I think so._

**sacaku:** _Thanks, I will when I have enough spare time!_

**AunExisteAmor(nil):** _Thanks. I'll try. Depends on how much homework I have._

**cookiiex:**_LoL I think I did. Did you like it?_

**Hyper-Bitch:**_LoL okay, I'll try to! Okay, I'll try to put some more fluff in._

**Inu-chan's luver:**_Thanks._

**ohiowriter:**_Thanks. I will._

**saiyanprincesscat: **_Oh yes, they will. Nothing is going to happen to her (well…nothing hentai-ish at least). Yes, its hard to portray Hiei with emotions without making him too OOC. I think its impossible to not make him a little OOC since he's not my original character, so I do the best I can to keep him in character. LoL yes. I don't wanna think about exams. Mine aren't till the end of June, but that's coming ever closer X-X what really sucks is that the EQAO math test is before the exams X-X I'll try, but the story doesn't focus on them too much (I don't care for Kuwabara much but…they'll be in it again in a couple of chapters I think) Meh, I've thought of it, but I won't write one I don't think. I don't like the Yusuke/Kagome pairing. Actually, I don't even like him with Keiko (though I like Keiko herself). I prefer Yusuke/Botan. Thanks! Good luck with your exams!_


	35. Chapter 35

Authors Note: Before I start the story, I would like to make a request.

To the reviewer walking up, please NOT review my story anymore. I do not like being called shallow, especially by someone who does not know me.

Now, on with the story!

* * *

Kurama didn't feel quite right about leaving Sango and Hiei behind to fight the assassins on their own, but they wouldn't have it any other way. He nodded to them, and then left them. 

The hallway past the door was dark, lit only by torches every few inches. Kurama hurried down it, through the cold darkness, his footsteps echoing loudly in the empty hall. He had never remembered the hallway being so long. Perhaps that was only because he hadn't been here for so long. Either way, it seemed an age had passed before he stood in front of the large, golden door again.

He remembered it well. The family crest was embossed into the centre of it. He remembered how he had always felt to small compared to it when he was young, before he ran away. It brought back fond, faded memories of his childhood. However, now was not the time to be reminiscing. He had something to take care of first. Kurama took hold of the cold handle, and thrust the door open.

He stood there on the threshold for a moment. The Throne Room. Almost as large as the Great Hall. The floor was jade marble, one of the most rare types of stones in all the Makai. The walls and ceiling were also of the same material. The Throne stood up on a wide platform, reachable by three wide, shallow steps. The King's Throne itself was completely gold, inlaid with various jewels such as rubies and diamonds. The family Cloth of Estate, once a golden silk banner with the family crest on it, was now moth eaten and almost completely beyond repair. Heavy, crimson red drapes covered long windows. No light was in the room except for the torches along the walls. They lit up old tapestries and paintings. The chandeliers were not lit, and full of cobwebs.

Sitting on the King's Throne was Kanzuka, calmly watching him through blood red eyes. Kagome sat on the floor beside him (no doubt she'd had no choice in the matter), leaving the Queen's Throne empty. It, too, was gold, and filled mostly with lapis lazuli and various shades of sapphires.

" Kurama!" Kagome cried. Her voice, he noticed, was full of happiness, yet sorrow. He could not understand why.

" Kagome," he said, walking toward her and Kanzuka. He couldn't stop staring at her. She looked like a goddess in the white wedding dress, despite how simple it was. Kanzuka smirked.

" Kurama…" he said, letting it roll off his tongue slowly, " My younger brother. How nice to see you again. We have been waiting for you."

Kurama scowled. " How kind of you, Kanzuka," he replied coldly.

Kanzuka sighed. " If only you had agreed to steal the Jewel in the first place," he said, " Instead of foolishly running away and becoming a thief. If you had agreed, we would not be in this situation right now."

Kurama snorted. " You think not? We never got along. It was only a matter of time before we would have ended up fighting each other."

" Maybe…but what's done is done. Now…will you fight me, and die and honourable death?"

" I do not intend to die," Kurama hissed, " I intend to win, and save my kingdom, and Kagome. You are in the way."

Kanzuka scowled at him. " So be it." He drew his sword. Kurama recognized it at once. It was an evil blade his father had once come across called Tsu'kiko. Its blade was stained red with the blood of the countless live it had taken.

The two brothers got into their battle positions.

* * *

Kagome stood up. Tears fell down her face. He really did come. He didn't just abandon her. He had come to save her. Just seeing him again gave her strength enough to stand again. All the evil that was in this realm began to recede. She felt is back away. Her mind cleared of dark thoughts. 

' This land…was too long in the control of a tyrant,' she thought, ' And that is why it felt so dark and affected me so deeply. With the return of the true King, the evil is being washed away, little by little.'

A surge of joy and hope bubbled up inside her. She dropped down to her knees, and clasped her hands together.

' I believe in you, Kurama,' she thought.

* * *

Kurama pulled out a rose from behind his hair. Kanzuka did not know his attacks nearly so well. He had never really witnessed them for himself. Nor did Kurama know Kanzuka's. It would surely prove to be an interesting battle. 

" A rose?" Kanzuka laughed, " It will take more than a mere rose to defeat me!"

Kurama grinned. " We shall see…"

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Akira raced through the halls, closely followed by many former prisoners. Most of them were Kitsune's since this kingdom was a Kitsune controlled one. Most of the court was made up of them. Due to their loyalty to Kurama and hate for Kanzuka, they were imprisoned and supposed to rot away in the dungeons and various other hidden chambers and unused towers. 

Akira was a made a good general, barking out many orders, but it was obvious that he was not cut out for the job. Nevertheless, he ordered several of the rescued officials to search the rest of the Palace and free the rest of the prisoners, then proceed to the Throne Room. He, Yusuke, and Kuwabara would go there right away and meet them there.

They first entered the Great Hall, just as Sango, Hiei, and Kurama had done, not so long ago. In fact, to their great surprise, Hiei and Sango were still there. Kurama was no where to be seen. Sango seemed to be unconscious, slumped in Hiei's arms. He looked very worried about her, and hardly noticed them enter.

" Hiei!" Yusuke called, running over to him. " Hiei! What happened to her? Where's Kurama?"

Hiei looked up. " Kurama went on ahead," he said calmly, " At our request," here he gestured to himself and Sango, " To fight his brother. Sango and I fought six armed assassins with Mythril armour. She suffered a grievous wound and I fear for her life. My cloak cannot fully stop the blood flow. We need Kagome healing powers as soon as possible! Unless," he said coolly, " You can heal her, Akira."

Akira shook his head. " No. I cannot. I do not have the necessary herbs to do so. You will need to wait for someone like your Priestess with magical powers."

This seemed to frustrate Hiei, though no one asked him why he was so on edge about the whole thing.

" So…there aren't anymore warriors here?" Kuwabara asked, looking around quickly.

Hiei shook his head. " We took out the six of them."

" By saying that, you are quite wrong," Akira said in a grave voice. He pointed behind them.

Kisa stood there. She grinned and her eyes narrowed.

" Well, well, well," she said, " What do we have here? An escaped prisoner, a ragged human, a worthless hanyou, a little demon, and an uncurious demon slayer. What a pathetic bunch you are! I shall have much fun in destroying you each, one by one."

" You'll do no such thing!" Yusuke shouted at her. " You'll never win against us."

" You think not? I am far more powerful than you are! Two of your group are already weak from a previous battle, one who is unable to fight at all, or even defend herself. One of your group is an escaped prisoner who has not had much nourishment and will tire quickly because of it. A mere human and a hanyou have little or no chance at beating me."

She glared at them haughtily. " You cannot win."

Yusuke grinned. " We'll see. You're too full of yourself, so that'll make us win. Yo! Kuwabara! Hiei! You guys gonna help me beat her, or do I have to do it on my own?"

" I'm with ya buddy!" Kuwabara said eagerly. " Though, I don't usually consent to hurt girls."

" I will help you as well," Hiei said in a cool, almost angry voice, " Akira, keep Sango safe. She's too weak to defend herself."

Akira nodded and took Sango's limp form from Hiei.

" Ready boys?" Kisa asked in a mock-polite tone.

" Always ready," Yusuke grinned. Almost simultaneously, the three of them went off in separate angles to attack her. She jumped high above them, evading their attack. She was fast, but so was Hiei. He also jumped and slashed at her, causing her to make a hasty landing. Yusuke and Kuwabara both went in to attack her. Kuwabara punched her arm roughly, and Yusuke kicked her shins. She cursed and back-flipped.

" Not bad boys," she said, " But its gonna take a lot more than just that to harm me!"

That said, Kisa ran into the fray quickly. She slashed her red nails at Kuwabara, and dodged an attack by Yusuke. She evaded Hiei's sword twice in succession. She was fast, and she made it hard to get in many good attacks.

* * *

Kanzuka stared at Kurama's rose with evident amusement. He clearly did not see how a rose could be of any help in a battle. He watched Kanzuka brandish Tsu'kiko in front of him. Its blade gleamed in the dull light. Then, without any warning, Kanzuka came at him, sword raised. 

Kurama sidestepped out of the way. He called forth his Rose Whip, and snapped it at Kanzuka. Kanzuka made no comment on what had happened to seemingly normal rose. Instead, he merely evaded it, and tried to cut it to pieces. One thing he had not realised was that it was far more flexible than his sword. Kurama easily kept him from cutting it, and soon caught Kanzuka. The whip lashed around Kanzuka pinning his arms to his sides, and the thorns digging into his flesh.

However, Kanzuka did not seem worried about it. He seemed quite calm, but perhaps that was just his exterior look. Perhaps, inside, he felt very frightened. No one would ever know. He never told anyone. Kurama pulled it tighter.

* * *

Kagome watched the battle with a sorrowful expression. Two brothers, fighting each other like this. Sure, it wasn't very uncommon. It happened all the time in history. Many younger brother would rise up against the eldest to seize the throne of their kingdom. Even Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought over a mere sword. 

But this seemed different. It was just about the kingdom. It wasn't just about her, or even a sword. It was something more. Something personal that only the two brother's could ever understand. It was an unnameable feeling, something that could be felt by anyone and everyone, but understood only by the two it was emitting from. Maybe even they didn't know they were giving off such a feeling. Maybe they didn't even know it existed or what it was called. But they were the only ones who could understand it, of that Kagome was sure.

One thing she knew for certain was that one these two brothers would die that night. Unlike Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, whom she was sure neither would ever end up killing the other, she knew these two would fight to the death. She fervently hoped that Kurama would win. She didn't want him to die. How could she live if he was gone?

' _Do not worry yourself,' _a voice spoke in her head.

Kagome was startled. ' _What? Who are you? What do you mean, not to worry?' _

_' All will be revealed soon, Priestess. Who am I? You do not recognize my voice?'_

_'Kikyo?'_

_' Yes…'_

_' Are you here now?'_ Kagome asked,_ ' Here in this room?' _

_' No…the aura of this place is too strong for me and I cannot enter.'_

_' The how--'_

_' You can converse with me because of your special powers.'_

_' Special powers?'_ Kagome wondered.

_' Yes…' _Kikyo responded, ' _You are no normal Priestess as you have thought.' _

_'…'_

_' It is true. Only the Miko of Twilight has such special powers. Only she can speak with her mind to the dead. Only she has very advanced healing powers, and a life span that changes to that of the one she loves. When that person dies, so will she.'_

_' Are you saying,'_ Kagome said slowly,_ ' That I am this Miko of Twilight?' _

_' Yes Kagome. Your skills have always been advanced, and you learned quickly. You are the Miko of Twilight.'_

_' And you tell me not worry,'_ Kagome said to her,_ ' How can I not worry about him?'_

_' You must know by now,'_ Kikyo said soothingly, _' That good will always win over evil. His Time has not yet come, and nor has yours. My Time has passed. Another in this room is about to lose his Time. It has all been pre-decided. You have nothing to fear for him.'_

_' Why are you…telling me all this now?'_ Kagome asked, _' Why have you not told me before?'_

_' You were not ready to know. Now was the time to tell you. Now, be patient and believe in him.'_

Kagome nodded. ' I will…I do,' she thought to herself.

* * *

Like it? Sorry I took so long guys! I have to do a lot of studying this month since exams start on the twenty-second. And my culminating for math starts on Monday and goes to Thursday. I'm really nervous, and have been studying lately, thus I have a late update. 

Anyway, in case you didn't understand any of that, (especially the Kikyo and Kagome part) it'll be explained in the upcoming chapters. If you want to ask about it though, go ahead. I just don't want to spoil it for you yet. And in case you wondered about Kisa, she never did die, I just forgot about her for a while XP

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

**Reviewer Responses**

**saiyanprincesscat:** _Nope. XDD Yeah, I don't like Hiei/Kagome much either. Really? Cool. I only have volumes one and three of the manga :sweat drop: I wish I had my exams already though. Stupid math culminating starts tomorrow…in fact I wouldn't be surprised if I get all my culminating in the next week. Thanks for the encouragement though! Yep, I love putting in suspense. Makes the story interesting, no? LoL I'm glad. XDD Good luck with your Biology! _

**Ryu Sneaky Lil' Fox:** _Thanks! Actually, though it is the last month of school, that's when they really start to pile the homework up. Culminating activities and extra work for exam preparation. Lucky! I have till the twenty-seventh still. Thanks! I'll try to update again before exams, but I dunno if I'll be able to. _

**Kjinuyasha:**_LoL yes. Thanks, I will._

**Black Spell:**_I will! No, Sango won't die. So don't worry about her._

**aloofanimegirl:**_Thanks! I will and I'm glad you like it!_

**KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai: **_Thanks! I will. Yep, they should be in every chapter now._

**cookiiex:** _Thanks! I will._

**nunofyorbiz:** _XP I'm sorry. I'll try to make longer chapters._

**Jinenji:** _Wow that's a lot of work. My teachers are doing the same to us. So much work to do as well as studying for finals. LoL yes. He's so secretive and mysterious that its hard to portray him._

**WhiteRose-Kurama:** _Thanks! Yes, I created the assassins for the story and no other reason. Yep. They will. Very soon actually. Hmm…well they don't really know what he might do to her since he's evil. Even though he's in love with her, he'll keep her hostage to lure them there, and he could anger them into coming quicker if he harmed her. So that's why they're worried about her._

**SunStar Kitsune:** _Yep! It's the big fight between them now._

**Child of the Silvery Moon:** _LoL I'm glad you liked it._

**xxprincess-sakuraxx:**_ I'll try. Homework gets in the way._

**sacaku:**_Thanks! I will!_

**dawnstar28:** _Thank you! I'll try to update again before my exams._

**china angel:**_Thanks! I will!_

**cindy:**_Thanks. I will._

**inukuramaRmine:**_I will! Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it!_


	36. Chapter 36

" You fools!" Kisa cackled, " Your power is useless against me!"

" Damn you Kisa!" Yusuke shouted, getting in position to fire his Spirit Gun, " You WILL die!"

She merely laughed. Obviously, she didn't believe this.

' How can we defeat her?' Hiei wondered angrily, ' She's fast…we need to find a way to diminish her speed…'

Kuwabara threw a series of fast punches at her. Despite the fact that they were very accurate and that they all hit, she didn't seem to think much of it. All she seemed to get from it was a bloody nose and a bruise on her cheek. She sent a wind spell at him. Kuwabara slid backwards a slight bit, but he ran in for a fresh attack at once. He threw two punches at her chest and kicked her right knee.

She cried out in pain when his foot collided with her knee. At the same time, Yusuke's spirit gun hit her in the back. She howled in pain, and that's when it hit Hiei.

" Yusuke! Kuwabara! You guys gotta dislocate her knees and ankles!" he shouted, " That'll diminish her speed greatly!"

Yusuke grinned. " Right! She's going down!"

" Okay shorty!" Kuwabara called. Hiei scowled, but the comment pass. He had no time to deal with Kuwabara's stupidity.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both ran towards Kisa. Yusuke swore violently and gave her a high kick to her spine, causing her to cry out in pain again. Kuwabara dislocated her other knee. Hiei ran in, his sword raised.

* * *

Kurama pulled the rose whip ever tighter. Kanzuka frowned. The entire room swelled with dark magic. He seemed to summon every ounce he could, and thus broke out of the grip of the thorny whip. Gracefully, he back-flipped away and smiled mockingly at Kurama. 

" Well now, little brother," Kanzuka said rather calmly, " You didn't really think that would do anything did you?"

Kurama did not answer. He scowled at Kanzuka.

" Now…let me teach you the true meaning of strength!" Kanzuka whipped out his sword. With blinding speed, he appeared in front of Kurama, brining his sword down upon him. Kurama used his rose whip to hold it off. The blade, however, was very sharp and started to cut through the whip. The noses of the two brothers were mere inches apart.

" Your true meaning of strength," Kurama spat, " Is much different than mine!" He kicked Kanzuka in the shin, then sidestepped to the right and behind. He looped his rose whip around Kanzuka's neck. The thorns dug into Kanzuka's flesh, causing his blood to slowly pour out, drop by drop. Evidentially, Kurama hoped to cut off Kanzuka's air supply.

* * *

Kagome watched the battle with wide eyes. He was here for her. He was defending her. Kagome felt special. She felt glad he was here for her. She felt guilty for avoiding him for so long, yet he still came for her. 

' I'll never make the same mistake again…' she vowed to herself, ' I'll never avoid him again.'

She held back a cry of surprise when Kanzuka broke free of Kurama's attack. She wasn't fully expecting him to break free of it. She bit her lip. As much as she believed that Kurama could-would-win, she still feared for his safety. Kanzuka was very powerful. Kurama needed to be careful.

' _He will be fine…' _came Kikyo's soothing voice.

' _I hope so…still, I worry for him…' _Kagome answered her.

' _Lady, you worry far too much,' _Kikyo informed her.

' _Its hard not too…' _Kagome told her, ' _I mean…you just told me I'm this Miko of Twilight…like…that's a really big thing for me to grasp. I don't even know what the Miko of Twilight is really. What my role is. And then there's Kurama, fighting for me…its very stressful, and makes me worry.' _

_' Listen…all will be explained soon enough. You must be patient.'_ With that said, Kikyo ended the conversation, leaving Kagome to dwell on these thoughts.

* * *

' Damn them…' Kisa thought with rage, ' How dare they? They think that by removing my speed, they will be able to defeat me? How wrong they are!' 

Hiei brought his sword down on Kisa. She let out another deafening scream, but it was not one so much of pain, but one of summoning magical energy to her aid. Sure enough, despite her inability to walk, she could still cast spells. She threw her arm out at Hiei, and he was forced backwards with a gravitational spell. She used wind to send Yusuke and Kuwabara sprawling in opposite directions.

' Maybe…if I can heal my legs, I'll be able to defeat them quicker…' she thought. ' Yes. I must try.'

* * *

Akira watched from the sidelines. Strong as these people were, Kisa was still a formidable foe. He watched as she sent Hiei backwards and Yusuke and Kuwabara in opposite directions. Then, panic gripped him. She moved her hands to her legs, obviously trying to restore them. He gripped Sango's limp form tightly. He shook with anger as Hiei raced at Kisa yet again.

* * *

Hiei picked himself up almost at once. He raced back at Kisa who, he saw, was trying to heal her legs. He stabbed her back. She howled out in pain as blood poured out of her wound. Yusuke and Kuwabara were now closing in from either side. Kuwabara had summoned his spirit sword. Yusuke got into position for another spirit attack. Hiei raised his sword. Kisa, quite simply, had no where to run. She could do nothing. She herself even knew that. She shook with fear.

* * *

Kurama's tactic didn't work. Though the thorns dug into Kanzuka's neck, he somehow still had the strength to lift his sword. He cut at Kurama's arm, and nearly succeeded in cutting it off. How Kanzuka could achieve something when his back was to Kurama, he did not know. Still, to avoid the same attack a second time, he had to abandon his strategy and back away. 

Kanzuka spun around. He glared at Kurama. Raising his right palm toward the ceiling, he muttered something in an ancient language. Kurama watched him warily. The room, which had been dimly lit to begin with, went almost completely dark. The torches were snuffed out by the magic that Kanzuka had summoned. The only light which remained untouched was emitting from Kagome herself.

Kurama saw this quickly out of the corner of his eye. She glowed. A pure white light outlined her shape. The white dress she wore seemed to be made of light. Kanzuka, on the other hand, noticed nothing of this.

The darkness seemed to eat away at Kurama. As he was not evil, it had a large effect on him, seeming to drain him of his energy. He felt weak at his knees, and sick in his stomach. His vision blurred. He collapsed to his knees. Kanzuka took this opportunity to attack. He raised his sword high. It glowed an eerie red colour within the thick, cold darkness.

" Now…you die!"

* * *

" KURAMA!" Kagome screamed. After Kanzuka slashed him lethally with his sword, it seemed to take an eternity for Kurama to fall. His eyes were wide, and his body went limp as he fell onto the cold floor. His hand let go of his rose whip. Kagome's eyes widened in horror. Hadn't Kikyo said he wouldn't die? Hadn't she said he'd win? 

A tear fell down her cheek. " Kurama…" she whispered. '_I must do something to help him! He can't die!' _

_' You have the power to do so,'_ Kikyo told her,_ ' It is time to test your strength as the Miko of Twilight. Perhaps then you will better understand you role.' _

_' Yes…I will help him. I'm able to, so I will! He won't die just because he came to save me!'_

_

* * *

_However, Kanzuka had not fully killed him. Perhaps, if he had, he would have won the battle. Instead, he decided to take his time. He wanted Kurama to experience a slow, painful death. He wanted Kurama's death to be burned into Kagome's memories for all time. Then, everyone would know what happened to someone who Kanzuka hated. Everyone would know what happened to someone who got in his way. Everyone would know what would happen to those who opposed him. 

Kurama was barely alive. He had little strength left. There was only one way left for him to win.

'_ Yoko…are you…ready?' _he asked the silver kitsune.

' _I'm always ready. Come now Kurama. Let me take over.' _

Kurama nodded to him.

* * *

A thick silvery-grey smoke suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It seemed to cackle with thunder, and spark with lightning. It surrounded Kurama protectively, and covered him from view. Kanzuka took a few steps back, surprised at what was happening. He had not expected this to happen. Surely though, it could not complicate matters.

After a few moments, a dark figure appeared in the smoke. He was standing up quite straight, and seemed to be unhurt. His hair was long, and silvery. He wore white robes and soft, white shoes. He had pointed ears on his head, similar to Inuyasha's, Kagome noticed, yet different. They were more pointed, and slightly larger. His eyes were narrow and golden. He wore a cocky grin showing he was ready to take on Kanzuka with no trouble.

" Yoko Kurama…" Kanzuka spat out the name as though it were poisonous. " I did not expect to see you."

" Oh well…weaklings never expect to see those who are superior to them," Yoko said lazily, " Or rather, they hope to never see their superior's. Much like you hoped to not see me, is that right? Are you not afraid of me then?"

Kanzuka gave a wild laugh. " Afraid of you? No! Why should I be afraid of you, who ran away years ago. It was the sign of a coward. I do not fear cowards."

" I am no coward," Yoko replied smoothly, " I merely left this court to get away from you. I thought we already went through this."

" Maybe so…yet to me, you are weak," Kanzuka retorted, " Yours skills are nothing to mine."

" We shall see, brother," Yoko said coolly. " We shall see."

* * *

Kisa lay dead, unmoving on the stone floor. She was defeated. There was no way she could have escaped. Both Hiei and Kuwabara slashed her with their swords. Hiei severed her head, as Kuwabara sliced into her abdomen. Yusuke hit her with his Spirit Gun a second time in the back. She was now merely a large pile of severed flesh and blood. 

" With her gone," Yusuke said, " All we need to really worry about is Kurama, Kanzuka, and Kagome, right?"

Hiei merely nodded and walked over to Akira, who was still holding Sango. Her face was deathly white and her hands were very cold. He bit his lip, and watched her still face for any sign of change. Yusuke and Kuwabara sat down a few paces away, watching him. It didn't seem to click with them why Hiei was so worried about Sango.

* * *

Done for now everyone. I think the battle with Kanzuka will end next chapter, so I hope I write it well. I wasn't planning on having Yoko coming into the story, but here he is. I can't wait to write the next chapter, but it WILL have to wait until after my exams are done. So no more updates until after the twenty-seventh. And sorry for the short chapter.I want to save the last bit for the next chapter. 

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Reviewer Responses**

**tbiris:** _Thanks. _

**Ryukotsusei:** _That's true. You think they would have much earlier on. Thank you very much. Hope you enjoy the rest of it. _

**Inu-babe666:**_Thanks. I will._

**Nicnivin:**_Yes, very bad manners. LoL yes, I wanted to say more, but I held myself back. There was a lot more I wanted to say actually XP Thanks muchly. Enjoy the rest!_

**xxprincess-sakuraxx:**_Yep. Homework sucks. Oh well. Its almost done for two whole months (YAY FOR SUMMER) Okay, I will._

**SunStar Kitsune:**_Kanzuka and Kurama? Yep, one will die, the other will live._

**SilverShadowKitsune:**_Thanks! I'll update right away after my exams are over okay?_

**atth99:**_No problem. You're already done? LUCKY! I wish I was already done. Sure, sure. I'll probably read them when school ends though, since I'll have unlimited time then._

**Ryu Sneaky Lil' Fox:**_Good luck! Hope it went well for you. Thanks muchly!_

**cookiiex:**_Thanks! Yep, it's a word. I'm glad you like it._

**hayate:**_Okay, I will._

**KitsuneMistressoftheYoukai:**_Thanks so much! That makes me feel a lot better. I don't know…it was an anonymous review, so I'll have to look into it. Why thank you : Makes me happy and hyper too._

**renyun:**_ Thanks. I will._

**Inu-chan's luver:** _Thanks._

**Jinenji:**_Thanks! Yep! Go KURAMA! Yep, nice Kikyo :)_

**nunofyorbiz:**_Yes, I suppose you're right. I'm just not someone who swears a lot XP So I don't put too much in my stories. I'll try to make his language more the way it should be._

**kitsune of the blade:** _Okay! Thanks! I will._

**WhiteRose-Kurama:**_Err…would you believe I don't know? XD I just needed a name for it, so I called it "Miko of Twilight", but I'm in the process of making a story about it up, so you'll have to wait and see. Sorry. Thanks, I will._

**Kaoru the Slayer:**_Thanks! I will!_

**inukuramaRmine:** _Thanks! I will. Ja ne._

**RoseFire-shadow666:**_Thanks. I will._

**Kjinuyasha:**_LoL thanks. XD kk._

**crimson whispers:**_No, don't worry about it. I forgive her, don't worry. I'm glad you liked the chapter though. Really, don't worry about it. No harm done :)_

**Drachengirl14:**_Thanks. Sure, once my exams are over, I'll check it out, okay?_

**pitbull123:**_Thank you! Glad you like it! I will!_


	37. Chapter 37

Yoko and Kanzuka did nothing for what seemed like an eternity. They stared at each other, never moving a muscle. If it had not been such a tense atmosphere, you would have thought them to be stone statues, painted and carved to look so very life-like.

Kagome watched them through wide eyes, taking in every detail. Yoko's tail flicked restlessly from side to side. Kanzuka's grip tightened on his sword. Slowly, the two started to circle each other, though they never took their eyes off one another. No laughter resided in either one's eyes. Their faces were set with grim determination and complete concentration on the battle. Neither one noticed Kagome's undivided attention, her face pale with worry.

Then, quite suddenly, they lunged at each other. Kanzuka brought down his sword and Yoko defended with his Rose Whip. Neither escaped unscathed. Kanzuka sported a deep cut on his left cheek. The blood poured down steadily in little droplets down his white cheek. Yoko was cut on his right shoulder. His blood stained the cloth around it. However, neither noticed. It was almost like each wound was a warning as to what was to come.

They lunged again. This time Yoko did not get hurt. Kanzuka got cut deeply on his right calf. Now they didn't wait to attack again. Yoko tried the same tactic that Kurama had. He wound the Rose Whip around Kanzuka's neck and pulled it tighter every second. It seemed, to Kagome at least, that Yoko would win. But her hopes of that were quickly dashed. Kanzuka curled up a fist, and then threw something into the air.

It looked like a seed. It glowed a silvery-white colour. The seed sprouted bug-like wings and grew much longer. It sprouted what looked like a tail with a sharp stinger at the end. It buzzed around for a moment then speed at Yoko. He was busy pulling the whip tighter, but as soon as the bug-demon pierced his leg he let out a cry of pain and let go of the whip. Kanzuka bounded out of reach of it. Growling with rage, Yoko grabbed the bug and strangled it with his bare hands. It was only then that Kagome realized where the bug had stung him.

It had sting him in a vein.

Obviously, it had let a poison into Yoko's blood. Yoko winced as he walked. The poison would work very quickly if it was already affecting Yoko's walk. Soon, it would surely affect his speed and his vision. Without those, he was as good as finished.

' _Now's my chance to help!' _She thought, ' _I can heal that poison and keep the bugs away from him. Surely Kanzuka will send more out to hinder him!'_

_

* * *

_Indeed she was right. Just as she realized this, Kanzuka created two more. And another two. Followed by yet another two. This continued until he had created twenty. They fluttered around him, waiting for the signal to attack. Raising one arm, he pointed at Yoko. Instantly, the bugs swarmed at him, poking him with their stingers. 

Yoko didn't know how much longer he could last, if this kept up. Kurama wouldn't be able to, that he knew. If only these bugs were not there, or otherwise unable to hurt him, Kanzuka would already be dead! These bugs were his problem, but Kanzuka was the threat. He needed to eliminate the threat before he eliminated the problem. But the problem was too hard to just ignore. Relentlessly, they struck him with their stingers, injecting poison into his blood stream as he walked slowly, but steadily, over to Kanzuka with a firm grip a new Rose Whip.

Then, quite suddenly, the bugs stopped poking him. Light engulfed them and seemed to set them on fire. They burned to cinders within the light, and those cinders fell to floor, only to vanish moments later. Yoko himself fell to his knees. The bugs were gone, yes, but not the poison. It still courses through his veins, weakening him with every passing second.

A bluish light engulfed himself then. It was not hot like fire, like the white light had been, but warm and comforting. It coursed around his body, healing his wounds. He breathed it in deeply, and it coursed through his insides, riding him of the poison. He could feel his strength return to him. He stood up yet again, and faced Kanzuka, cracking his whip threateningly. He looked over at Kagome, nodded his thanks, and then ran at Kanzuka.

* * *

' _That is all I can do for him, isn't it, Kikyo?' _Kagome wondered. 

' _Yes. It is his battle, not yours.'_

Kagome nodded, watching Yoko rise to his feet and nod at her. She had helped him, but she could interfere with this battle no more. It was not hers to fight.

' _Do you begin to understand who and what the Miko of Twilight is?' _Kikyo asked presently.

' _I do. As I watch this battle, I really do begin to understand much better.' _

Kikyo nodded to herself, and smiled._ ' You learn fast.'_

_

* * *

_Yoko lashed his weapon at Kanzuka lethally. He became scored in several places, and his sword could only defend him when he was being attacked. Yoko's ferocity was full blown now. Relentlessly, he lashed at Kanzuka, keeping Kanzuka on the defensive. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't summon his bugs for two reasons. One, Yoko was fighting without pausing which would give him an opening to attack, and he couldn't afford to stop defending. Two, Kagome would just burn them away again, so all that effort would be wasted. 

Yoko pinned his arms and sword to his side, and wound the whip ever tighter.

" You die now, Kanzuka," he whispered, pulling it tighter. Ruthlessly, he kicked him in the abdomen and knocked him down. He wrenched the sword from his hand and held it above Kanzuka's heart.

" Now really brother," Kanzuka said in a calmer voice, yet anyone could tell it was backed with fear. " How can you kill me? Your own brother? Surely you know the story of that sword? What it will do to you when you kill me?"

" Story? Oh yes, I know the story," Yoko whispered, " And trust me, I will not fail to kill you with it."

" Those with an evil heart," Kanzuka said in a soft voice, " Will merely destroy themselves when they try to kill one of their kin. You will die, and I will live. It will stab me yes, but it will not harm me. Only you."

" Are so sure," Yoko said in a dangerous voice, " That this will kill me? You are far stupider than I thought! It will not be my demise, but yours. You are the one who has an evil heart, one who is full of greed. The other part of the story, however, tells us that is this sword is used by a pure-hearted person who protects others and then is used to kill his evil kin, the sword would be cleaned of any and every blood stain it has ever had when it was the possession of an evil man."

Kanzuka did not answer. Perhaps he had hoped that Yoko would hesitate, forget that part of the story, and loosen his hold on the whip. Then, he could have escaped. But no, his plans were ruined. Even he knew that.

" Goodbye Kanzuka," Yoko whispered, " Your time has ended."

Yoko plunged the sword into Kanzuka's heart. He let out a shriek so loud and terrible, Kagome covered her ears, though she didn't look away. It seemed that all the darkness of the Kingdom was being sucked back into Kanzuka's body. A swirling black cloud covered the two brothers, and Kagome could not see them anymore.

The blackness seemed to be there, swirling in the room for an age. Then, quite suddenly, it began to fade away into nothingness. Kagome stood up. She saw that Kanzuka's body had vanished and Kurama was back, the sword at his feet. A tear of joy at his safety fell down her cheek.

" Kurama!" she cried, running over to him, and throwing her arms around him. " Oh Kurama!"

He blushed. " Kagome…I missed you."

She buried her face in his shoulder. " I'm so sorry!"

" For what?"

" Everything! I ran away! I shouldn't have! There wasn't any reason for me to!"

" Kagome, you have nothing to be sorry for," he told her, " I understand completely. You don't need to say anything about it."

She bit her lip and looked up at him. He was smiling down at her. Kagome stood on her tip-toes and quickly gave him a kiss. He went a dark shade of red.

" What was that for?" he asked, still blushing.

" My thank you for saving my life. And, its also my way of saying…" She looked up at him.

" Saying what?" he asked her softly.

" That…" she took a deep breath. " That I love you."

She didn't know what to expect. She had no idea what his reaction might be. All she could do was be truthful to him and to herself. No more trying to hide from it. No. She was strong. She knew that. She knew that it was highly unlikely that he would reject her love, but if by some strange, cruel twist of Fate he did, then she would be able to handle it. It wouldn't destroy her. But she needn't have worried.

He hugged her tightly and kissed her. It was deep and passionate. She didn't quite expect that, but she didn't object to it either. She was in complete bliss. The two were suspended in time. But, all wonderful things must come to an end, and so finally they pulled away.

" I love you too, Kagome," he told her. " I've loved you for so long!"

She blushed. " We should probably find the others," she said quietly, " They'll be pretty worried about us I would think."

He nodded. " Yes. Lets go." He took her hand and together to left the Throne Room.

* * *

" Where are they?" Hiei complained, " Sango is dying here and they STILL haven't shown up! What's taking them so long?" 

Kuwabara looked over at him. " Why are ya all uptight about it shorty?" he asked coolly, " You like her or something?"

Hiei scowled at him and scorned to answer.

" You didn't notice yet?" Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara. " He's been watching over her since the end of the battle, staring at her with a very worried expression--that just SHOWS he's in love with her!"

Both boys fell into laughter while Hiei scowled at them. Akira smiled to himself.

" So what if I am?" he mumbled to himself, so Yusuke and Kuwabara couldn't hear him. " What children they are!"

Hiei looked up. " I hear footsteps, outside the door!" he said loudly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped their laughing and swirled around. Akira stood up. The doors swung open lightly, and into the room stepped Kurama and Kagome, both looking very happy and practically glowing with joy.

" You beat him, then, didn't you Kurama?" Yusuke asked, breaking into a grin.

" Yes."

" HA! I knew it! I knew you'd beat him!" Yusuke cried jumping up and punching the air, grinning ear to ear. " He didn't stand a chance against you!"

" Kagome! Get over here! Now!" Hiei called roughly, ignoring Yusuke's jubilant cries.

She let go of Kurama's hand, and hurried over to where Hiei was.

" What is--Sango! What happened to her?" She stared at Hiei with wide eyes, waiting for an answer.

" She was wounded in a battle against some assassins," Hiei told her, " And then fell unconscious. Her pulse is low, and she feels like ice. She won't live much longer unless you do something! No one else can! YOU are the only one who can heal her! She's lost too much blood from her wound to survive without help!"

Kagome nodded and knelt down beside Sango. She laid her hands on Sango's cold abdomen. She closed her eyes and a bluish light appeared at her fingertips. The Light spread over Sango's body making her glow eerily. It faded after a few minutes and then Kagome removed her hands. Hiei removed his cloak from her wounds to see it finish closing over with new skin. He felt her cheek. The warmth had returned to her body and she was breathing evenly again. She was still unconscious however, and there was nothing Kagome could do to wake her from it.

" We should just let her rest here," Kagome said, " We shouldn't move her too much yet. Her body is still too weak and unstable to take her out of the Makai."

" Akira," Kurama ordered, " Please prepare rooms for us all, but for the Lady Sango first."

" As you wish, My Lord," he said hurrying off.

* * *

Once Sango had been laid in her room, under covers of silk, everyone sat in the dusty Dining Hall. It either hadn't been used in ages, or Kanzuka just never bothered to clean anything up. The larder was full of food, however, so they all enjoyed a filling dinner, despite the state of the room. Kurama sat at the head of the table, at everyone's persuasion. Kagome sat at his right hand, and Hiei at his left. Beside Kagome was Yusuke and Kuwabara. Beside Hiei was Akira. Throughout the meal, Yusuke persuaded Kurama to recount the battle between him and Kanzuka. 

" Enough," Akira said loudly, once Kurama had finished as Yusuke opened his mouth to say something. " Listen to me, please."

Yusuke closed his mouth and frowned, not liking that Akira interrupted him. Everyone became very silent as they watched the kitsune turn to Kurama.

" You do realise, My Lord," Akira said, " That you are the heir to this entire Kingdom, do you not? You have no more relatives left. Your brother is dead, as are both your parents and grandparents. Your aunts and uncles were disposed of by Kanzuka shortly after you vanished. You are the only one who has the right to rule."

" Yes…" said Kurama slowly, " Yes, Akira, I do realise this."

" You know that your coronation must also take place as soon as possible, should you accept your new role?" Akira asked him.

" Yes. I know this too…" he knew all of this. It was, however, slightly shocking. Just what was Akira getting at?

" You know then, that you must choose, by late tomorrow morning at the latest, whether or not you will become king of this kingdom?"

Kurama nodded. " Yes…I realise this. I do ask however, that you give me tonight to think about this. I will relate my answer to you tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock sharp."

Akira nodded. " With your leave, sire, it is late. I'm sure your guests would like to enjoy some much needed rest, as your royal self surely also requires. Pray, retire to your apartments. All have been prepared."

Kurama nodded. " Yes. That is sensible Akira." He turned to everyone else. " I suppose we ought to get some sleep then." He stood up, and so did everybody else.

Akira waved a young serving boy over. " You, take the Lady to her chamber in the Women's Wing. I will take the other's."

The boy nodded and beckoned to Kagome as Akira led the other's away in the opposite direction. Kagome turned to follow him, after wishing everyone else a hearty goodnight, but stopped as someone caught her wrist. She turned around, and looked up into Kurama's clear, emerald eyes.

" Oh! What is it, " She asked, then added playfully " My Lord?"

He smiled. " You don't have to call me that."

" I know," she shrugged, " Still, I thought it best to address the future sovereign of this land with the proper respect unless I was told otherwise directly by his royal self."

" You know I will accept?" he asked her, slightly surprised.

" Yes…Its not really all that hard for me to tell you, as I'm quite sure I'll explain once Sango is awake and well enough to also listen. Besides, you're a very kind and caring person. I highly doubt you'd leave this land to wither and die just because you didn't want to be king."

" True…and I do not want to be king if you won't be my queen."

Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. She blushed deeply. " R-really? Y-you really mean that!"

He nodded.

She blushed deeply then curtsied as best she could. " Then I shall consent," she said, still using what royal-like language she could remember from books and movies and such things.

He grabbed her around the waist when she was halfway through her curtsy, and kissed her quickly. He didn't want that serving boy to gossip too much. Servants had a bad habit of doing so, and thus changing the story they witnessed far too much.

* * *

There. Done. I hope you liked that. I found it quite hard to write, actually. The battle was the hardest, since I wanted to finish it off pretty nicely. There was a lot more fluff in this than I actually meant though. Still, I'm quite pleased with how this turned out, so I hope you all liked it as well. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Reviewer Responses**

**Inu-chan's luver**: _Thanks! I will. _

**cookiiex: **_Thank you! I know eh? It was pretty obvious, except to them I guess XD Thank you! Did you like how I ended it? _

**Amin Vanima Mellonea**_Yep! He sure is! Yeah, I did have fun writing it, the only problem was trying to find the right way to word some parts. Cool! Yep, no more school X) its such a nice feeling._

**Drachegirl14: **_Thanks! Sure, I'll try to._

**tbiris: **_Yep, she was able. We can't let Sango die, now can we?_

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar:**_Thanks! No problem. I'll try to update more often._

**Ryu Sneaky Lil' Fox: **_Heh heh…sorry about that. Okay, okay I will! I'll update as much as I can. I'll probably update my Harry Potter one next though, and maybe add another song-fic to A Twilight Song, before I add another to this one._

**The Violent Tomboy:**_True, but still. XDDD Really? Awesome. I'll have to look for it._

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess: **_Okay! I will._

**RoseFire-shadow666: **_Thanks! I hope you liked this._

**SilverShadowKitsune: **_That's great. I'm glad to know I brightened someone's day. Okay, I will._

**WhiteRose-Kurama:**_That's awesome. Same with me. I didn't actually intend on using him, but I did anyway. No, probably not. He'll probably just be in the back of Kurama's mind. That'll be in the next chapter, so just be patient a little longer, okay? Thanks! I haven't got my report card yet, so I don't know how well I did…its so exciting, yet I'm still a little nervous about my marks. Anyway, thanks, and I hope you enjoyed this._

**Inu-babe666: **_I will! There's more Kur/Kag fluff to come._

**-TaiYoukai Sesshomaru-: **_Thanks._

**HAYATE:**_I will! Hope you enjoyed this._

**pitbull123:**_I will! I'm glad you're enjoying this._

**sleeping yasha:**_Whoa, 5am? I'd have fell asleep with exhaustion XP I'm sure glad you like it though! Ooh thank you! That really means a lot to me. Okay, hope you liked this._

**inukuramaRmine: **_It worked. I'm awesomely happy that you like it so much. I will!_

**unknown:**_Ah well that's because I had to end it on a cliff-hanger. I do that a lot actually XD Though, I don't think they'll be anymore of them._

**Black Spell:**_Kagome's? You'll find out next chapter._

**atth99:**_Nothing for you to do? That sucks. I have a bit to do. Update, chat online, play video games (I've been playing Tales of Symphonia for the third time in a row, and Baten Kaitos all weekend), and I'll get together with my friends too. So I'm not too bored. That won't happen till sometime in August I think. Yeah, same. I'll start complaining about nothing to do and then when school roles around, I'll be wishing I hadn't complained at all._

**Princess Random: **_Oh yes, we simply MUST have fluff and romance and all. Can't just be all battles now can it? XD I'm sorry! I blame it on my video games. I was playing them all weekend otherwise I would have updated sooner. Well, that's a good question. Kanzuka is Kurama's brother no matter what form he's in. Originally, he was just Yoko's brother, but once Yoko inhabited Kurama's brother, his human half also became Kanzuka's brother. Does that help? Well, Kanzuka probably had spies watching Kurama and his actions, so he must have learned of it that way._

**Angel'sMystery: **_Thanks! I will!_

**SE: **_Oh no, she won't be all powerful. Like, she won't able to resurrect the dead, or anything very extreme like that, and she could fall ill or die by violence just like anyone else. Basically, her power's are heightened and she's learned some new skills, most to do with healing. Nah, she's not descended from Midoriko. Besides, it was Kurama's battle with his brother, so there wasn't much sense to have Kagome battle him as well. Anyway, hope you liked what did happen._

**Child of the Silvery Moon: **_LoL no, she doesn't. Not her or Sango. It's be very tragic if either one did._

**Baka KitsuneBri: **_Yes, it has been a while. XD Yes, well, in this he did. Kisa was an evil person so I HAD to have him fight her. But yes, I do realise he normally doesn't. He goes a little far with not fighting them though XP Like, I know my friends or myself would have no trouble fighting a guy if we had to, but Kuwabara, like many guys, say they'd never hit (or hurt) a girl. XDD Anyway, you can ignore my babbling there._

**SunStar Kitsune: **_LoL awesome. Hope you enjoyed it._

**shiningsilveritsune: **_Thanks! Publish it? I don't think I could, since its not actually my own characters and stuff. It was all made up by someone else, and I just took it and did my own story with it. But, I'm glad you like it so much! I will!_


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: **Okay, for all of you who thought the last chapter was the end, it wasn't. You'll know when it's the end. I'll let you know :) Enjoy.

* * *

Sango remained unconscious for three more days after the battle. Kagome stayed in her room for hours making sure she was making a full recovery. Her wound was healing well, and only a long, white scar would be left from where the gash was. For the first day or two, the scarmay cause her to walk with a limp as she adjusted to it. 

While Sango slept, Kurama had accepted to become the king of the land, and Kagome accepted to be his queen. However, she flatly refused to have the wedding or coronation until Sango was well again. Under her direction, the castle was restored. She had more soldiers and guards employed and went around instructing the new maids how to dust properly. Everyone else stayed out of her way since she became snappish if anyone bothered her throughout the day.

She returned home the day before Sango woke up and told her mother about what had happened. Her mother cried joyously at the safe return of her daughter yet said she would be sorry to see her daughter leave her. Sota asked if he could come too. He said living in the Makai would be far more interesting than here. Kagome merely smiled at him and made no reply. She packed all her things that very day. She had so much she was going to bring that she had to make three trips back and forth.

* * *

Sango awoke the next day. She blinked twice and then tried to sit up, but painfully had to lay back down. She became aware that she was laying in soft, silk sheets, and her wounds had been healed. She also realised she was not alone in the room. 

" You shouldn't get up yet."

She looked to her right. She smiled. " I noticed."

Hiei leaned back his chair. " You'll have to thank Kagome. If it hadn't been for her, you'd have died. You would have if she'd come any later than she did."

She sighed. " But I'm fine now, so that's all that matter's, right?" she looked over at him questioningly.

He didn't answer. He just stared at her. Abruptly, he stood up and walked over to the door.

" Where are you going?" Sango asked quickly.

" Kagome instructed me to inform her when you woke up," he said, turning to face her. " I'll be back once I find her."

" Oh…" Sango said, blushing slightly. He nodded and left.

She looked around the room. It was rather big, fit for a princess in her opinion. There was a beautiful vanity opposite her bed and a long window on either side of her bed, the gold drapes pulled aside to let the sun shine in. The carpet was smooth, she could tell. It was pale mauve, as were her sheets and various other objects around the room. She thought herself stuck in a purple cloud. A lovely mahogany dresser stood by a closet, which was slightly ajar. Sango could see the shine of a jewelled gown within it.

To Sango, it seemed to take ages for Hiei to return, presumably with Kagome. She supposed the castle was very big, so he may be having trouble finding her, but that did not stop her from feeling rather lonely. She vaguely wondered what she might have missed out on while she had been sleeping.

Not long after she thought of this, her golden door handle turned and into her room stepped Hiei, closely followed by Kagome, who looked positively faint with exhaustion.

" Sango!" she cried, hurrying forward, " I thought you'd never wake up!"

Sango smiled. " Surely you didn't think I would die. I mean, from what I hear, you saved my life!"

" Well yes but…still! You were deathly cold, despite the fact you were wrapped all up in Hiei's cloak, which is so warm! And your face was completely white and your lips were completely blue! That wound was so deep! I wasn't sure if you _could _survive with how much blood you lost from it!"

" Well, thanks to you, I'm very much alive." Since she lacked the strength to stand up and bow, she inclined her head to Kagome.

" It wasn't a problem, really," Kagome said, blushing modestly, " Anything for a friend.Though, I can't pretend I wasn't extremely worried about you. Between Hiei and I looking over you for hours on end, waiting for you to wake up, you were almost never alone."

She laughed. " I feel very special." she said, " You two were both especially worried about me, it seems."

" Oh yes," Kagome nodded, " We were indeed."

" Though its frustrating I can't move," Sango added as an afterthought. " I'd much like to stretch my muscles and wander the palace."

" Well…depending on what the future may hold," Kagome said with a look on as though she knew something Sango didn't, " You might be able to wander it any time you want."

Sango looked at her inquiringly, but she merely shook her head and stood up.

" Well, you seem well enough," Kagome said briskly, " And I am glad you're awake again. But I must go. Everyone will be here later, so I'll be explaining a great many things then. In the meantime, Hiei here can fill you in on everything that's happened the past three day's you've been unconscious."

And without waiting for an answer, she turned and hurried out of the room. Sango blinked twice to register what Kagome had said.

Hiei smirked at her blank look. " Yes, as she says, you've missed out on quite a lot."

" Oh really? Do tell me more."

He leaned back and closed his eyes, smirk still in place. " Like Kagome's engagement to Kurama. She's gonna become the queen."

Sango blinked. Kagome? Engaged? Was he serious? Kagome was going to become a queen? She stared at him as though she had never before seen him. She knew, of course, that Kagome had been in love with Kurama for ages, but this announcement still came as a bit of a shock.

" She's engaged?" Sango asked in an honestly surprised voice, " She's engaged and is going to become a _queen_? Are you _serious_?"

His smirk grew, if that were even possible. " Quite serious. After Kagome had tended to your wounds, and you'd been put in this room, we had dinner. Akira was explaining to Kurama about his duties that would come with being king. At the end, when everyone was leaving, he asked Kagome to marry him. They announced it at breakfast the next morning."

Sango stared at him, speechless. " I. Don't. Believe. It. I'm so happy for her, but still, I wasn't expecting this, especially when I just woke up."

He snorted. " Hn. Everyone knew it would happen - that was pretty obvious - but no one expected it quite so soon after Kanzuka was defeated."

" When's their wedding?" Sango asked. She couldn't help asking. " And I suppose they'll need a coronation as well…" she added as an afterthought.

" The weddings will be in three days," he said coolly, " And their coronation two day's later."

" I hope I can walk in three days," Sango muttered.

He stared at her for a moment. " If not, you'll have a hard time walking down the aisle."

" Eh? Am I gonna be her bridesmaid or something?" she asked, assuming that's what he meant. She felt excited just at the thought.

" No…not only that," he told her softly, standing up.

" Then what…" she looked puzzled for a moment. It dawned on her a second later.

" If you can't walkin three day's," he said, looking back at her just as he reached the door, " It'll be hard for you towalk down the aisle to me." He grinned, and then left. Sango stared at the door.

* * *

Night fell. Throughout the day, Sango had various visitors. Kagome dropped in at least once every hour, sometimes twice. Kurama came by a few times to see how she was feeling. She got the sense he was glowing with happiness inside and out. Much of the time though, she rested. Sometimes she would wake up, and either Hiei or Kagome would be waiting for her to wake, and other time's, no one would be around. 

Later that night, Kagome gathered everyone in Sango's room, as Sango could not move anywhere else to hear what she had to say. Plush chairs were set up on either side of Sango's bed, and Kagome sat in front of them all. She looked a little nervous, though Sango could not see why.

" Everyone," Kagome said, when they were all settled, " I must tell you all something. I wanted to wait until Sango was well again, since it is very important."

She bit her lip. " Yes, Kagome?" Sango said, " Please, continue. Whatever it is, just say it." She smiled reassuringly. " Really Kagome, it can't be anything bad now can it? No matter what, you'll still be you, so don't worry."

Kagome smiled at her. " Yes…you are right. Thank you Sango." She took a deep breath. " Yes…well, Kikyo, if you please?"

Kikyo just appeared there, beside Kagome, right out of thin air. " Yes Kagome, now you must tell. It is time."

She nodded. " Everyone," she said, " Over the last part of this adventure, I have come to discover something new about myself. Something very different, and very magical. I don't know how you'll react, but its something I must tell you, and Kikyo will confirm. I take you have all heard of the Miko of Twilight, haven't you?"

There were a collection of nod's and murmur's of yes.

She took a deep breath. " A new Miko of Twilight, has come," she told them, " And that new Miko of Twilight is me."

" She speaks the truth," Kikyo said, her smooth, clear voice calming the nervous tension that Kagome had created, " She is the Twilight Miko."

Silence. No one really knew what to say.

" As Sango says," Kagome continued, " I'm still me. But…I'm _not _me as well. I'm very different now. I have heightened abilities and I carry a much greater task now, than just protecting the Sacred Jewel. As the Miko of Twilight, I watch over the land, I keep it safe from the Darkness that would conquer it. I keep the flow of Time flowing smoothly, so each Era that has passed becomes part of the Makai. I have many responsibilities. And my life-span is lengthened to that of my true love. So, I will live as long as Kurama does. Only death by a weapon or a fatal sickness that even I cannot cure could cause me to die sooner."

She stopped talking. A faint bit of pink flowed over her face, as though she was still nervous about their reactions. Presently, Sango spoke.

" Kagome, you need not be worried what we will think. Worry about what _you _think of yourself and your new role. If you accept your new self, and your new role, then you needn't worry about what anyone else will think. I, myself, think that this is a great new step for you. You can't stay static in one place, one way, all your life. You grow and move on. You become skilled and knowledgeable. It is the way Life goes."

" I agree with Sango," Kurama said, his eyes shinning at Kagome. " You are still you, and no one, least of all me, will think less of you or drastically differently."

She grinned. " Thank you, everyone. I appreciate your support."

* * *

Sango was able to walk again in three days, though her side still stung with a slight pain whenever she touched the scar there. Otherwise, she was completely well again. She and Kagome were so excited about their imminent weddings. Since Kagome was to become a higher rank than Sango, the weddings (Akira had insisted) would be separate. Sango's in the early afternoon, and Kagome's near nightfall. The reception for both would be after Kagome's. 

Despite the lack of women in the castle during Kanzuka's reign, there was an abundance of gowns to choose from. Kagome and Sango spent the entire morning locked in 'The Gown Room' (as everyone called it since there were hundreds of gowns stored there). Only at Kurama's insistence did they stop for thirty minutes to eat a quick brunch and were again up there, deciding on their gowns.

Their husband's-to-be were not nearly as worried about their looks, so they only spent an hour getting ready before the first wedding. Hiei objected to wearing a suit and argued most of the time with Akira about the proper style. Seeing as Hiei would not give in to wearing the suit and Akira would not allow the traditions to be overlooked, Kurama intervened and forced a compromise. Hiei would wear the suit with his cape and sword. That seemed to work with both of them.

* * *

" Oh, you look lovely Sango!" Kagome sighed, as Sango twirled in her gown. " Like a princess!" 

Sango blushed. " Nah, I'm not really cut out for the princess thing. But I am glad you like it."

Her gown was white silk and damask with a low, but pretty neckline, edged with pearls. The sleeves clung to her arms delicately, showing them off, and opened to wide wrists that dragged on the floor if she walked with her arms at her sides. They too were laced with pearls. The gown swished lightly when she stepped. It had a small train which was scattered with emeralds. Smaller emeralds helped make the skirt of the gown sparkle with them sewn into ivy winding its way up the skirt, and three quarts of the way to her waist.

Sango's shoes were white silk to match her gown, sewn with pearls. Kagome did her hair so beautifully that she did look like a true princess. It was completely long and only a few purposely stray strands of hair fluttered around her face. Kagome insisted she wear at least a small tiara with a veil trailing off it. The tiara was small (Sango refused to wear any of the larger ones) and sparkled with inlaid diamonds. All the tiara's sparkles with diamonds, though their design's were different. To match her dress, Sango's design was curling ivy leaves. Kagome helped apply some cosmetics to her. When they looked in the mirror, neither one could believe how different she looked! Her emerald earrings went well with her whole person, and her pretty diamond pendant showed off her lovely neck.

" You look so…wonderful!" Kagome sighed, " If I didn't know you so well, I'd insist that wasn't you!"

Sango laughed. " I'll never get used to such a dressy look," she said, smiling, " I prefer my regular everyday clothes, if you want my honest opinion."

Kagome smiled.

" Still," Sango sighed wistfully, " When one is getting married, one must look one's best. I do hope I fit the requirements!" she laughed.

" You do, you do!" Kagome laughed with her. " We must hurry though. It starts in an hour, and I still need to pick out my Maid of Honour dress."

As it turned out, they were about fifteen minutes 'fashionably late'. Kagome wore a pretty, light blue satin dress. Her shoes matched. No jewels sprinkled her gown, though she didn't need any. She wore diamond earrings and a thin, silver chain on her neck. Sango tied the sash for her, with a large, yet pretty, ribbon at the back. Her hair was brushed silky straight and hung loose down her back. Her makeup was simple, but she still sparkled as much as Sango.

" Here," Kagome said, handing Sango's bouquet of flower's to her. " You will carry these down the aisle."

" Thank you, Kagome," Sango said, tears springing into her eyes, " For everything. You are truly the best friend I could ever ask for. You are a true sister to me."

Tears welled in Kagome's eyes. " Yes," she said, embracing Sango, " True sisters." Suddenly, she grinned. " So that DOES make you a princess. I'll be queen, so as my sister, you are a princess!"

Sango laughed. " I suppose it does. I guess I shall just have to accept it."

" But now," Kagome said, " We should go to the Cathedral. You fiancé will worry if you don't show up soon." She grinned mischievously.

" Yes, I suppose you are right," Sango smiled. " Come then. Let us go."

Together, the two sister's walked through the deserted corridor's and into the Cathedral.

* * *

I'm ending that there. A few notes. One, about the sister thing. In this story, they consider each other sister's since they know each other so well and love each other like any pair of sister's would. 

And about the Makai part. In this story, each passed Era becomes part of the Makai. So that means that now Sango's world, the Sengoku is part of the Makai and she can travel there and back to the castle to visit Kagome whenever she wants. I did this so that she and Kagome wouldn't have to be separated, and nor will any of the other characters. So they can visit whenever they want and all that other stuff. If you don't fully understand what I said, don't worry :) Its not really overly important. Also, this way, Kagome won't have to use the well to see her friends.

Oh, and the servant boy. I just put that in at the end to tie up the end of that part. He has nothing to do with anything. As for how many chapter's are left, I'll have to say…two more probably, chapter's 39 and 40. The story itself will probably end in the next chapter, and then 40 is the last one I'll upload. I'll explain more about 40 next chapter, okay? And no, there will be no sequel to this story, I don't think. Nothing so long at least. Maybe a few one-shots about their life after they're married and whatnot, but nothing adventurous. Tell me what you think about that for a 'sequel'.

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own either Inuyasha or YuYu Hakusho. If I did, then this story would be an anime. **

**Reviewer Responses**

**Kurama's Sweetie:** _I'm glad you liked it. Its taken so long to write, but I'm really happy with how its turned out too. Oh yes, I'll probably write more Kurama/Kagome stories in the future. Bye for now :) _

**SunStar Kitsune:**_Dunno. Probably changed what he saw drastically XP Maybe the boy said he saw them turn into angel's or something XDD I'm only kidding. I don't know what they might have been saying…hmm…I'll have to think about that one:) _

**cookiiex:**_Thank you so much. I'm glad you liked the fluffiness._

**WhiteRose-Kurama:** _They're gonna get married :bells ring in the background: Oh no! We're gonna be late for the wedding XD Thank you muchly! I'm still actually waiting for the results. They were SUPPOSED to send them out today in the mail, assuming their on schedule, so hopefully I'll get them on Monday or Tuesday…Thanks you too. Happy (belated) Canada Day! And Happy (belated) Fourth of July!_

**Amin Vanima Mellonea:**_Yes! Let the fluffiness take over now that Kanzuka is dead. Yep! Queen Kagome…nice ring to it eh? Hmm…I dunno XP I'm sure they'll love her though. She's so likeable, most probably wouldn't be able to hate her. Her family? XD No idea. Maybe I'll put that in for a little 'sequel'. I'd like to answer that question better :) Awww Summer School? My friend has that. It must suck, doing more work all summer u.u Hope it goes by quickly for you. Awesomeness :) Anyway, hope you liked this!_

**Drachegirl14: **_Thanks muchly! _

**Princess Random:**_Nope :) Not yet. Next chapter will likely be the end though. My 'sequel' to this will be little one-shots about their lives after they're all married and that. How's that sound? _

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar:**_Thank you! I'm glad you liked all the fluffiness! It was fun to write (though I liked writing this one better--EVEN MORE FLUFF XD)_

**atth99: **_LoL same. I'm very lazy during the summer. Always sleep in, and I get lazy in my updating (oops :sweat drop:) which is why it took me so long to update. Anyway, hopefully the last bit will be quicker :)_

**Kill-all-flamers:**_LoL :) Thanks Loan-chan. I'm quite proud of myself too. I never thought it'd be this long or so well-liked :dabs tear from eye:_

**Ryu Sneaky Lil' Fox:**_Nah, not yet. Almost though. Glad you liked it so much though!_

**The Violent Tomboy:**_LoL yes. Lots more fluffiness to come too :)_

**SilverShadowKitsune:**_Epilogue? Not really…that'll more come in the 'sequel' that I may possibly write, assuming you guys think it's a good idea. Yep, sure will. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this._

**pitbull123:**_Not too much. Next chapter will likely wrap the last of it up, and then forty will be my thank you's and where I'll ask any last question's and stuff you guys have. That will be the very end (assuming it all goes as planned XP)._

**Sess luva:**_Yeah, me too :) Seems like so long ago I actually started this story. Yep, if you guys like my idea of a 'sequel' , then it'll show what happens to like…everyone. So, tell me if you think that's a good idea, okay?_

**shiningsilverkitsune:**_LoL yes, I will (eventually). I'm kinda still at a writer's block for that one, otherwise I promise I would have updated a while ago. As soon as I get an idea for it, I'll update it._

**AzalynAngel:**_Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it._

**WhyWhatShutup:**_LoL I wonder that too…maybe we'll find out if I write that 'sequel'. XDD That'd be quite amusing to write about the serving boy._

**ohiowriter:**_Yes, but only a bit. One more chapter for sure, and then a Thank You chapter from me. That's also when I'll answer any last questions. After that, its done._

**Evil Toilet Paper:**_Well…if my idea for a 'sequel' is a good one, then yes. If not, nope XP Most likely, I think I'll writing those one-shot sequel's to show what happened after the story ended. Yes, and MORE FLUFF TO COME XDD Lemon? Nah, I don't write (or read) lemon. I feel sick when I read it, otherwise, I'd try. Maybe get close to it, but not where I'm describing it. But that's about as close to a lemon as I'll go. Sorry T.T_

**Baka KitsuneBri: **_LoL yeah, I have that problem too. Most of my friends are girls, but my one guy friends ALWAYS annoys me. Sad thing is, it works, since I'm easily annoyed. And my cousin. He knows the perfect ways to annoy and irritate me, despite the fact we hardly ever get to see each other XP Yeah, the ending of the battle was really hard to write. I kept trying to redo it to make it better, but it was so hard, I finally just settled on what's there. Battle scene's can be so hard x.x Oh yes XD I couldn't help it, I just had to add that servant part in. I thought it'd make a nice little ending for that part._

**Pro. Ed: **_Yes, of course they were out of character. When you write fan fiction, its only natural that the character's will be at least a bit out of character. I know, that's what I said, isn't it? I know it would be considered weak, but her friends KNOW she's stronger than that. But I put it in since it helped to advance the plot._

**Kaoru the White kitsune:**_Thanks :) Not quite, but almost. Hope you enjoyed this!_

**Assistance in Disguise:**_True, in the series she is a weakling, I agree there. But she's not a static character. She does evolve and grow, and in my story she needed to be stronger. That's just my style of writing :) Nope, never seen Full Metal Alchemist and unfortunately, I don't actually like Kikyo much at all, alive or dead. I don't hate her, but I don't love her character either. That's just me though._

_I know. But it was to advance my plot, so I put that in. Truth be told, I knew it was out of character for her, but it needed to be put in. As for Hiei…you must admit he's a very hard character to write. I do not think anyone (or at least very few people) actually get him as close to his original characterization at all. Cold and distant character's are harder to write than one's like Kagome or Sango. They're bright and happy, not cold and distant like him. That's a challenge I have when it comes to writing fanfics. Cold character's are out of character._

_Maybe not, but everyone (or most people) desire some sort of love. I'm someone who likes everyone to have someone to love because everyone deserves it (even anime characters :) Oh I know who's stronger than who. But this was a story that focused more on Kurama so I felt that the light had to shine on him beating the enemy himself, without the help of Yusuke or Hiei or Kuwabara. XP Everyone writes Yoko wrong. Most turn him into a pervert (amusing I must admit). Yes…but like I said, he's a hard character to write anyway. I think that when a character is out of his original character, that's sometimes good. Not drastically so where he's all "I love flowers and bunnies" kinda thing. But when he's a bit out of character, it show's that well, its your writing, and your idea's, and that's what counts the most. Keep the character as close as possible to his original self, but still make sure he's written how you want/and or need him written for the story. That, of course, is just my opinion. Yes, I know I should have T.T I was going to, but I decided against them, since they weren't the main couple. Maybe next time though…_

_To tell you the truth, I'm very happy you told me all that. I truly am. Usually, people send flames or just say its completely wonderful, but I do like constructive criticism. Though, as you can see, I do tend to argue my points XDDD I have a habit of doing that, just so you know why I did some of the things I did. Yes! Thank you so much for reading the story and telling me how to improve. I really appreciate it._

**crimson whispers:**_No problem. I'm glad you liked the chapter. How was this one?_

**Inu-chan's luver: **_LoL thanks. Glad you liked the fluffiness._

**Kjinuyasha:**_LoL liked it, eh? Lots of fluff :) I love writing fluff XD_

**inukuramaRmine: **_Yayness! You liked it :) I'm glad. It took a while to write, and I wasn't sure how it would turn out._

**sacaku:**_I'm glad you're enjoying it. Well…if you like the idea for my 'sequel' then, yes, I'll write one :)_

**kagomente:**_Thank you! Probably…how many? No idea…I'll think about it in case I write a 'sequel'. Yep, she can since I made the Feudal Era part of the Makai. So, that way, it all works out that she can visit all her friends and stuff whenever she wants._


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: **Okay, this chapter will probably be much longer than usual. Plus, I think you should expect this but, Hiei will also probably be a little out of character. Well, it's a wedding, so that's only to be expected. Also, the wedding ceremony is completely made up off the top of my head, so don't expect anything overly traditional. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it all anyway.

* * *

The Cathedral was huge. Kagome had made sure it was sparkling clean for the weddings. It hadn't been used for many, many long years. Kanzuka had no use for it, as he was too busy with his other, evil pursuits, and so the Cathedral fell into a dormant state and covered in dust. Now, with the dust gone, the cobwebs swept away, the chandeliers lit, and flowers in ancient vases, it looked much nicer. 

There were some guests as well. Several Kitsune's and other demons living in Kurama's territory showed up for the ceremonies. Somehow, Kagome had also managed to get word to Miroku and the other's about this. Miroku would perform the matrimonial ceremonies and the coronation ceremonies as well. Inuyasha, Shippo, Yukina, Botan, and Koenma (who also surprisingly showed up) sat in the front row on the left of the Cathedral. Akira and various high-ranking nobles sat in the front row on the right side.

Behind Inuyasha and the others, sat Kagome's mother and Sota, who she had somehow also managed to bring to the ceremonies (everyone suspected she used her new power's to do this). She had flatly refused to get married (here at the very least) if her mother was not able to witness it as well. No on argued with her as they saw the sense in this, as well as the strong, loving mother-daughter bond the two shared. Sota too, loved his sister, and was very envious that she was becoming a queen _and _got to live in such an interesting world. Behind them and the other noble's of the land, sat various other classes of people in Kurama's new kingdom. They all wanted to be here to witness the rebirth of the land under a better ruling pair.

Sango was a little dispirited that she had no family of her own to attend the ceremonies.

" Sango," Kagome told her as the entered the Cathedral, " You are a sister to me. Mother thinks of you as a daughter, and to Sota, you are a sister. My family is also your family. Inuyasha is our older brother, as is Miroku. Shippo is of course, our younger brother. Then of course, Yukina will be your sister as well. You do have a family. And from the heaven's, surely your own family, and Kohaku, are also watching, and are also very proud of you."

Sango smiled. " You speak truth," Sango said, " I am lucky to have a wonderful sister such as you."

" Come then," Kagome said, " For it is time to walk to aisle."

Taking a deep breath, Sango nodded to the two guards at the doors. They too nodded back at her, and opened the door's rather formally. Kagome preceded her as she was the Maid of Honour. She stepped lightly on the red carpet and walked confidently down the aisle. Several demons off to one side played a soft melody without words to announce the beginning of the ceremony.

Sango followed her a few paces later, blushing lightly. She couldn't believe she was going through with this. It felt like a dream. Something she would wake up from any moment, just when the dream was getting to the best part. She bit her lip, and tightened her hold the flowers. Nothing happened. She relaxed. It _wasn't _a dream after all. This was really happening. She was almost to the altar too. The faces of the people she loved the best were there. The people she trusted so much, all here, with her on this journey, like they had always been. Tears threatened to fall, but she blinked them back.

She stopped two paces in front of Miroku, and in the middle of Hiei and Kagome. Kurama stood on Hiei's other side. Miroku grinned widely at Sango. She smiled.

The song ended. It was so beautiful, so magical, that no one really wanted it to end. It enthralled everyone in wonder. Misty-eyed again, Sango blinked as all waited for Miroku to begin.

" Ladies and gentlemen," Miroku began, gesturing to the crowd before him. " Welcome. Today, is a special day. A day that no one will forget. A day in which, we all witness two weddings. A day which promises to be a turning point in everyone's lives."

He went on into a rather long and boring speech that no one found particularly interesting. They caught random words and phrases, but they were all still caught unawares at the end of the speech.

" Now," Miroku was saying, " If Lady Sango and Sir Hiei would please step forward."

Sango gulped and stepped forward a few paces, Hiei at her side. Miroku placed one hand on one of their shoulder's each. He took a deep breath and began the ceremony.

" Today," Miroku began, " You both reflect the true love felt within. Your separate hearts today will be joined with this special ceremony. You will forever-"

" Get on with you stupid Monk!" Hiei hissed at Miroku angrily, " We don't have all day!"

" Err…ah, yes," Miroku agreed quickly, eyeing Hiei's angry glare apprehensively. He cleared his throat. " Ah anyway…continuing on…"

Sango and Kagome tried not to laugh. It was rather amusing, seeing poor Miroku squirm under Hiei's glare.

Miroku nodded at Sango. She handed her bouquet of flower's to Kagome to hold for a moment and then turned to her other side and held out her hand. Hiei took it in his and then they turned to look at Miroku.

" Now," he said a softer voice, yet it still rang clear through the building.

" Make a promise to each other to validate this union."

Sango gulped, and felt Hiei's hand stiffen. She turned to him, blushing and nervous.

" A promise," she said slowly, " Very well. I promise to love and respect you through all times of life so long as I am alive." She blushed ever harder at these words. They were so easy to practice with Kagome, yet so hard and nerve-racking to say now.

He nodded. " A promise," he began, " Yes…I shall promise the same as you. I will love and respect you all the days of my life." A little different, yet still the same meaning. She made a deep curtsy he kissed her lightly. Nothing big in front of all these people.

Kagome nudged Sango's ankle with her foot. She turned and took her bouquet of flower's back. The band started up music again, a very cheery tune that made everyone feel cheerful and happy. The crowd cheered and clapped as the two walked back down the aisle together. Some threw rice in the air. Sango was beaming with pleasure. Yet, there was no time to waste. Kagome was next, so she needed to get ready right away.

* * *

" You were beautiful, Sango," Kagome said appraisingly as she and Sango looked through the gowns again for Kagome's dress. 

" Thanks to you," Sango said, fingering a silk dress carefully, " You helped me with all my jewels and makeup."

Kagome smiled and again turned her attention to the dresses. Most were white silk, but a few were coloured. Kagome liked the look of the crimson gown, scattered with diamonds, but Sango went against that choice. She favoured the silk white one that opened at the front of the skirt to show crimson damask. It was lovely, Kagome had to admit, and the next best thing to the crimson one.

" It'll look lovely one you Kagome!" Sango assured her. " It'll bring out your lovely features very nicely indeed."

" If you say so…" Kagome said, gently taking it out of the closet.

It did indeed look very good on her. But Kagome didn't like it. She thought it didn't suit her figure and insisted on wearing something else.

" Besides," she argued, " The sleeves are far too long."

They looked again through the gowns. They agreed the emerald green one would not suit her, nor the silver and gold one. Yet Kagome refused to wear a plain white gown, or one with very long sleeves. Many had long sleeves, so their choices were narrowed down. She also refused to wear anything that had green on it. In the end, she chose a white silk gown that opened at the front of the skirt to reveal silver satin. Her dress was a 'halter top' style, with no sleeves at all. She wore a blue stone around her neck and in her ears.

" You look beautiful, Kagome," Sango whispered as she put the cosmetics on Kagome's face and arranged her hair. " Like a true queen."

" Queen, Sango?" Kagome asked her softly, " No, not yet. I am merely a more…radiant looking self. When I was merely Kikyo's reincarnation, I never looked like this. When I became the Jewel's Guardian, I still did not radiate with this glow. Nor even when I became the Miko of Twilight. No Sango. I am still just me. No more, no less. I shine like this not because of what I was, what I am, or what I am to become. I shine like this because of my joy in my love."

" You misunderstand me," Sango whispered, " You are a queen. Maybe not formally yet, but you are. I shine too, in my love, but you, dearest sister, shine with more. You were destined for this, and so you shine with the light of all your life, all your friends, all your family, and the love you posses."

Her words touched Kagome. She hugged her tightly. " Come," she said, " It is time."

* * *

The Cathedral was just a lovely as it was for Sango, yet even more so. Banners and pennants hung from the ceiling rafters. The band played an even more loud tune for the opening song as Kagome entered, following Sango. It seemed a much more lively affair than it had been only a few hours earlier. 

Sitting on a small table beside Miroku were two crowns. A thick circlet of gold set with a three rubies, and a thinner gold one set with three diamonds. Kagome tried to hide her frown at them. Wasn't the coronation tomorrow….? She pushed that thought aside. Instead of worrying about it, she walked to her place and smiled at everyone gathered around her.

" Ladies and gentlemen," Miroku began, just as he had earlier that day. " Welcome. Today, is a special day. A day that no one will forget. A day in which, we all witness two weddings. A day which promises to be a turning point in everyone's lives. We have already witnessed one. Let us now witness the second, and the official coronation of the new Monarch's-to-be."

Well…that, at least, explained the crowns. So the coronation was moved. Kagome wryly wished someone had forewarned her of this; she would worn a different dress, perhaps. She would have prepared herself for it. Ah, but no matter now. What'd done is done, and there was nothing she could do to rewind Time to change her dress or jewellery.

Kagome felt a sharp jab in her side. She glanced at Sango and caught her sharp look. Evidentially, Miroku had called her and Kurama forward, and she hadn't been listening. Quickly she went forward and stood beside him. Curses, she thought, to have been daydreaming during her own wedding.

" Today," Miroku began again, relieved that Hiei could not interrupt him again, " You both reflect the true love felt within. Your separate hearts today will be joined with this special ceremony. You will forever be by each other's side, walking through each journey side by side. Also, the governing of this land will fall upon your shoulder's. Be just with each other, your friends, family, and your subjects. Always keep a cool head and be calm during times of hardship. Love and trust each other for all time to come.

Softly, again, he said " Now make a promise to each other to validate this bond of love."

Kagome blushed a furious red as she turned to face the green-eyed man beside her. What would she say? How could she think of something so quickly that would mean so much? That would be so important?

" Hmm. Well. You know full well the depth of my love, so what else need I say?" She asked him finally. There. That would do.

He nodded. " Nothing more. I say the same."

He gave a loving kiss, and then turned back to Miroku.

Miroku smiled enthusiastically. " And now," he said brightly, " To end this ceremony. Both of you, kneel."

He sounded rather commanding, a little too commanding, Kagome thought, but they knelt anyway. Kagome handed her flower's to Sango to hold for her, tears of joy bright in her eyes.

The crowning began. It was quicker than anyone had expected. Miroku wasted no time, and very few words. Something so important, so beautiful, need not be cluttered with the words of speech. It just needs to happen. Not too fast, but not slowly. Everything in the ceremony needed a certain speed to it, a certain beauty. Everything needed a purpose. If all these were present, then the ceremony would be a wondrous success, and there would be much laughter and love later.

As was custom in many countries, the king was crowned first. Miroku took the golden circlet in his hands with almost complete reverence and awe. He held it high for a moment, so all could see, and said " Behold! You who have all gathered here, witness this and be glad! You who dwell in this kingdom are no longer leader-less and you will now enter a period of prosperity!"

He thus lowered the circlet down on Kurama's head. Before he could move, Miroku took the second one. As before, he held it high, for all to see. In a ringing voice, he said " Behold! You who have all gathered here, witness and be glad! You who dwell in this kingdom have a king, and you now also have a queen! Let your voices cry in joy, for you are now heading into a period of prosperity!"

And he lowered the silver circlet down on Kagome's silky hair.

" Rise, king and queen, of this new and reborn land," Miroku cried, throwing up his hands in a holy gesture, " Your new life awaits you, and you have much to rejoice in before you start to see to diplomatic details of your new kingdom!"

Cheering erupted around them. Together, hand in hand, every couple, every person (for that matter) left hand in hand with someone. Together, everyone walked into the bright sunlight, laughing and smiling with joy. Together, everyone walked into the future, unsure of what it may hold, yet joyous at finding their destinies. Together. Hand in hand.

* * *

One lone figure stood many leagues away, on a hill, under a Tree. She looked down at the joyous crowd below Her, and She smiled. The breeze ruffled through Her dark, windblown hair, but if anything, it made Her look more beautiful than ever. 

" Ah…what you they bring to My heart," She said, smiling down at the scene below. " This joy…it transformed Me, as I knew it would."

The wind ruffled Her hair again, and it whispered through the Tree.

" I suppose I shall explain, for these words will reach you," She said. Still smiling, turned to the Tree.

" This is the Tree of Love, and it will help to protect your kingdom," She said, knowing that Kagome would hear her words. " It stands for all that it is good. Care for it, love it, treasure it, and it will always keep a loving watch over you and yours. Harm it, hate it, loath it, and it will harm, hate, and loath you in return."

" I planted this Tree, and I hurried its growth so as for all you to see. I Myself have changed. I am no longer a ghost, and I am no longer dead. Your joy, love, and happiness caused me to be reborn. I am Love. I guard not a jewel, but Love itself. I am no longer a priestess. I am a deity, a goddess, or whatever else you would call me by. Know only that I am Love, and for all eternity, I shall protect Love, and I shall love all the peoples of the world."

She paused, letting her words sink into Kagome's soul, and then continued more softly. " Know also, I give you My greatest Love, and My blessing. Your love for all your family and friends is strong. Keep it strong, and you keep yourself strong. And thank you, for everything. Thanks to you, I have finally found My eternal peace."

With that, Kikyo smiled. An instant later, she was gone. Only a Tree was left on that lonely hilltop, the wind whistling serenely through its branches.

* * *

Everyone. Its over. Completely finished. I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm sorry it took me so long to finish, but I was having trouble writing the two wedding ceremonies. I hope those turned out alright. So, after this, I have one more chapter. It is not an epilogue, I'm not writing one of those. Its more of an answering chapter to any of your last questions and comments. 

Also, the sequel will be up shortly after this next chapter to come, so be watching if you're interested in reading it. I do have an idea on what will start it. The receptions for the weddings. So basically, the first two will contain songs and dancing and feasting, ext. After that, I'm not sure what I'll write, so I'll decide when the time comes.

**Reviewer Responses **

**atth99:** _Oh yes. So much to do. I'm getting (got) a headache from it all actually XP Yeah, same here. I can't wait for school to start again. I have nothing to fill my days with. At least school kept me busy. Yeah, it will be, but its only gonna be a collection of a few one-shots, then its gonna be done completely. LoL yeah, I'll try not to be too lazy anymore. Bad habit to get into, ne? _

**OxAshiteruxO:** _Yep, she did. Yeah, but I thought to give them all a little more fancy look with more colours. I love fancy things XD and shiny things XDD So I sorta put that into their looks. _

**AnimeMoonlightGoddess:**_Okay. I promise this next (and last) update will not take nearly as long as this did._

**sacaku:**_Sorry! I was having trouble with those wedding scenes, hence why it took me so long. The next (and last) update will not take nearly as long, I promise. _

**WhyWhatShutup:**_LoL yes, so do I._

**Vanya the Elven Maiden of the Valar:** _Thanks :) I try to do a lot of describing. Nah, the sequel isn't going to be long or complex. Small one-shots basically, on the lives after their weddings and stuff. It likely will not be as long as this._

**WhiteRose-Kurama:**_Yeah :) I sorta wanted a double wedding king of thing, yet to have them separate. So I had them on the same day, within hours of each other XD You do? That's great :) I did too. I love the fanciness of them, and the colours. Yep, okay. The sequel will be fluffy. Very much so. XP I have no clue. I'm thinking of re-writing it, or possibly ending it sooner than I thought 'cause I have a terrible writer's block for it._

**The Violent Tomboy:**_Yes, Sango's a princess, which will be formally recognized in the 'sequel'. Since Kagome's queen, and the two of them are 'sister's', she therefore is a princess. Which would thus make Hiei a prince since he's married to her…but then again, my logic on this is probably not completely right since well…these family tree things confuse me XP Anyway, moving on…XD _

**Kill-All-Flamers:**_I know eh? So'm I :hugs: XDD yeah, it does take a while to get so many…in a way I wish I had less, only 'cause it takes so long to answer everyone XPP Otherwise I'm glad that I get so many :)_

**Inu-chan's luver:** _I just had to. I didn't want it to get too long and then end too soon._

**saiyanprincesscat:**_Maybe but…hmm…I dunno, I kinda like how Sango turned out. Course, that's usually how I feel about my characters XD (like Mithos in my other stories…he turned out quite accurate I think…:ahem: anyway). Yep. Its good to improve :)_

_Yeah, I was at Chapters the night they released it with my friend (we were there the entire time this party thing was held -- we read manga the entire time XD). I didn't like the second or third books very much. The fourth and fifth ones are my favourites. The sixth was much too short (I love long books), but pretty good. Not great in my opinion, but very good. Kept me on the edge of my seat. Did you finish it? I did, but I won't say anything else in case you haven't yet._

_Yep, that's right. Writing is hard, ne? Takes practice, and people like him/her to tell you where you could improve. No, you're not. I get random idea's for things at the strangest of times XD Oh yes, no problem. It'll be great, I'm sure._

_LoL okay, I will. Hope you enjoyed this._

**cookiiex:** _Yep :jumps for joy too: Ah, yeah, I'll try…problem is, like with Anata to Ireba, I'm at a writer's block for it, and I may just end it quicker than I thought, or completely re-write it. I don't like how its turned out so far…Anyway, hopefully I'll get a burst of inspiration for both of them :) _

**Child of the Silvery Moon:**_Basically, yes, until I post the sequel. Though, that's only going to be a collection of one-shots about their lives. Not too much, and not nearly so complex._

**Amin Vanima Mellonea:** _Aww, that's making me blush. LoL yes, isn't it? Just thought it might add something to the story. Yeah, that is a good idea, except I'm not going to make a big sequel. Its not going to be nearly as long as this, and not nearly as complex. Truly, its going to be a bunch of one-shots looking into everybody's individual lives. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the weddings._

**shiningsilveritsune:**_Thanks…hmm…well, as of now, I'm not discontinuing anything. I am thinking of taking down **Anata to Ireba **and** My Angel **to re-write and re-post since I don't like how they've turned out, but I haven't come to a conclusion about that yet. My one-shots:** Moment, Aftermath, Together Forever, The Smallest Wish, Break Through, 'First Love, Only Love', Daisuki, I Wish For Your Love, My Love For You, **and **Let The Rain Fall Down On Me;** are all complete and will not be taken down any time soon. I'm still working on **A Twilight Song** and currently writing Genis' entry for it.** Harry Potter and the Unseen Future** may also come down, as now having read book six, I no longer like it, though I haven't decided if I'll take it down or not. Hmm…I think that's everything. Did that help you? _

**SunStar Kitsune:** _Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Yukina were all in audience. Kurama was the best man for Sango and Hiei's wedding._

**Princess Random:**_Oh yes. I hope the weddings turned out well. They were rather difficult to write. Yeah, I love one-shots. So fluffy, most of them. Thanks! I will._

**Ryu Sneaky Lil Fox:**_Yep. That'd be too big a cliff hanger for the ending. Oh yes, so do I. I wish I had her gown XD_

**tbiris:** _Yes, that's very true. Yeah, no one could. I hope they turned out all right…_

**inukuramaRmine:** _Yep. Oh no, don't worry about that at all. Did you enjoy your time in Penn.? I will. Hope you enjoyed. _

**Fa113bn 5akura:**_Thanks. I love one-shots. Fluffiness usually abounds in them. Nope, nothing truly ends, but I guess the point of an ending is for the reader to make up their own mind about how the story finally would end. LoL anyway, thanks._

**pitbull123:**_LoL I will. Sorry about this long wait._

**Sess luva:** _No, its not going to be long and complex like this one. Its gonna be short and sweet basically._

**Kali: **_Thank you! I hope to do so. _

**Sango-Hiei:**_LoL yes, I sorta wanted that but I went against it. Mostly because I also needed to have the coronation in this. Since Sango and Hiei aren't become a king or queen, and Kurama and Kagome were being made king and queen at the same time as their wedding, it wouldn't really have worked to have a double wedding. Ah umm…well I'm not really sure…I'm sorry, but I don't really know you well enough to give an honest opinion on the matter. _

**SparklingSilverTearDrop: **_Thanks. I will._


End file.
